Inalcanzable
by nocturnia19
Summary: Jacob se atormenta por un amor no correspondido, viviendo una mentira, pero Reneesme luchará por devolverlo a la realidad y sanar sus pedazos aunque sepa que ese hombre sea un amor inalcanzable.
1. Prologo

"_**Todas las pasiones son buenas mientras uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan" (Jean Jaques Rousseau)**_

Miraba el lado derecho de la cama fijamente, ahora vacío.

Todavía estaba caliente y la almohada olía a ella, cosa que me hizo más fácil rememorar los momentos vividos unas horas antes.

Mi mente se perdía recordando su tacto suave y caliente y a la vez algo sudoroso, sus labios ansiosos, sus gemidos desesperados…desesperados. Reí amargamente y me gire quedando boca arriba.

Conocía muy bien porque ella seguía mostrando su interés en mí, pero nunca lo quise aceptar, eso simplemente me llevaba a vendarme los ojos y comportarme como un ciego ante lo evidente.

Que necio puede llegar a ser el ser humano.

Aun así, mi cuerpo todavía guardaba la minima esperanza de que me quisiera a su lado por algo más que una necesidad o un simple pasatiempo. Pero esa esperanza quedaba borrada cada vez que desaparecía por la puerta después de exprimirme, y callar mis preguntas con actos.

Era el juego de siempre, abocado a al fracaso pero aun así, los dos volvíamos a caer. Ella por su egoísmo vicioso y yo por imaginar que era algo más que simple sexo.

Me froté la cara con las manos y dejé que el agua fría de la ducha me despejara la mente, o mejor dicho que apartara a un lado las ideas que me autodestruían internamente, para así dejar lugar a pensamientos insustanciales que corrieran un tupido velo.

Abrí las ventanas de mi habitación para que su olor me dejara tranquilo durante un tiempo, aunque era incoherente ya que no quitaba las sabanas para poder respirar ese aroma a fresas cuando duermo y de algún modo sentirla.

Absurdo.

Mi vista se detuvo en el destello que provenía de la mesita de noche, cogi el pequeño anillo de oro y diamantes, demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto y lo mire. Me ardían los dedos y los celos me consumían hasta lo imposible.

Debería ser ilegal hacer tanto daño como esa mujer lo hacia, y yo caía inevitablemente en su perverso juego.

Por si no me había jodido bastante con dejarme solo otra vez a mitad de la noche, me dejaba su alianza, haciendo patente que pertenecía a otro hombre y no a mí. Leí la inscripción.

"Isabella & Edward, por y para siempre" me carcajeé sarcásticamente, quizás se quitaba el anillo para no tener remordimientos mientras se acostaba con otro, o quizás por un acto de respeto, en fin…

Me acerque a la ventana con el anillo en un puño y los dientes apretados, ese insignificante objeto era el centro de todos mis problemas, el que me gritaba que Bella no era mía, sino de otro.

Pero mi puño se aflojó y el puñetero anillo volvió a caer sobre la mesita, lo tomaría como una escusa para poder verla de nuevo.

…Y ahí empezaba otra vez el juego, siempre la misma historia, en la que el único perjudicado era yo. Pero al fin y al cabo era un perro a los pies de Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

- Jake ¿me estas escuchando?- las palabras de Seth me hicieron salir de mis ensoñaciones.

- Perdona ¿Qué?-

- lo de mañana- me contesto irritado

- ¿que pasa mañana?-

- Hemos quedado algunos amigos, para ir a un club de no se donde, donde toca no se quien-

Le mire alzando una ceja.

- vaya, que torrente de información Seth, dame tiempo a asimilarla toda- le conteste irónico.

Se echo a reír entre dientes y trago otro buche de cerveza.

- necesitas una buena mujer tío, a ver si se te quita la mala leche-

- claro, claro- le conteste, si el supiera.

- O quizás quieras jugar con tu amiga derecha…, a unas malas- deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás derrotado.

- Seth, que te la casques día y noche no quiere decir que lo tenga que hacer yo también-

- Vale vale, solo era una sugerencia, además es muy natural, es el comportamiento originario del hombre-

El siguió hablando de sus razones a favor de la masturbación masculina, cosa a la que sinceramente ya estaba acostumbrado, pero prefería escucharlo a el que irme a mi casa y ahogarme con mis propios fantasmas.

Seth era uno de mis mejores amigos, bueno a decir verdad mi único amigo, nos conocimos en la universidad y trabajamos juntos, no se como todavía no me he hartado de el, es un poco irritante, pero a su vez, el único que ha estado ahí siempre, en cierto modo le quería mucho.

Me quede mirando mi cerveza o lo poco que quedaba de ella, se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente y la música creando ambiente. Era un local un poco cutre pero nos gustaba venir después del trabajo para despejarnos un poco, a nosotros y a media oficina. Por un lado los ejecutivos estirados y capullos, y por otro los becarios o los de bajos cargos como nosotros.

Alce la vista y pude ver como una señora ya entrada en sus cuarenta me guiñaba el ojo discretamente, rodeada de sus amigas y bebiendo gintonics. Alce los ojos y hice caso omiso, debo reconocer que muy a mí pesar captaba un numero importante de atención femenina. Pero a mi solo me interesaba una.

Se escucho un poco de alboroto y silbidos, seguido de uno más fuerte que provenía de mi lado. Mire a Seth confuso

- ¿que haces?- mi amigo miraba hacia el frente

- menuda hembra- dijo con fascinación, y por instinto seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Un grupo de hombres enchaquetados ocupaban la mesa del final, sumidos en una nube de humo de cigarrillo, bebían whisky y se reían. No se podía decir que hablaran ya que más bien estaban berreando algo parecido a una palabra.

No entendí a que se refirió Seth hasta que la vi.

Supuse que era una camarera nueva, y también supuse que ella era el motivo por el que toda esa pandilla de borrachos trajeados estaban tan alborotados. Ahora lo comprendí, los berridos que soltaban eran un absurdo intento de piropo.

Pobre chica, pensé.

- ese culo debería exponerse en un museo - dijo Seth. Iba a soltarle algún tipo de insulto sobre su enfermedad mental mientras inconscientemente mi mirada se poso en el trasero de la chica.

- No esta mal- dije sin pensar, definitivamente el pasar tanto tiempo con este degenerado me estaba afectando, pero no le podía negar que era un culo muy bonito.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando recuperar la cordura. Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente con los míos, fue ahora cuando me di cuenta que la seguía mirando, me sentí extraño y demasiado bien por un momento, me miro confusa con el ceño un poco fruncido, aun así pude distinguir que era una chica más guapa de normal.

tenia un cuerpo delgado, pero con curvas generosas. No me extrañaba que hubiera alterado a toda la población masculina del bar. Volví a dirigir la mirada a la mesa mientras sujetaba mi jarra con la mano y me desprendía de esa extraña sensación de hace un momento.

- me he enamorado tío- puse los ojos en blanco

- ¿enamorado, como cuando miras los catálogos de victoria's secret?-

- No joder, sabes de sobra que ellas solo son platónicas, me he enamorado de verdad, esa diosa de pelo bronce tiene que pertenecer a Seth Clearwater-

Lo mire escéptico mientras soltaba su discursito, mi amigo era bastante enamoradizo, su problema se basaba en que no sabia distinguir el amor de la degeneración eso le pasaba cada vez que veía a una tía buena. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

- sigue soñando- le dije mas para provocarle que por otra cosa.

- Voy a hablar con ella, no hace falta que me desees suerte, no la necesito- reí mientras lo veía olerse su propio aliento.

- No seas capullo, la pobre ya tiene suficiente con los del fondo-

- Bah, yo soy mucho mas guapo y estoy mas bueno-

- Eso no es una excusa Seth-

- Ya lo creo que lo es- me dijo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hasta la barra, empezaron a sonar los Rolling, y me carcajee ante lo patético que resultaba mi amigo, parecía un chulo sacado de los años 60.

No podía negar que el chico también tenia su publico entre el sector femenino, aunque sus modales lo perdían un poco y muchas chicas lo tachaban de degenerado, no las culpo. Dejando de lado que la mitad de su cerebro lo ocupaban el sexo, los coches y la xbox, era un buen tipo.

Comencé a juguetear con una moneda cuando una sobra me tapo la poca luz que había. Alce los ojos y vi a una chica rubia con una sonrisa increíblemente falsa en la cara.

Genial.

- hola, ¿tienes fuego?- su voz era un poco chillona

- no, lo siento, no fumo- le conteste

- bueno, da igual, solo era una excusa para hablar contigo- volvió a enseñar su hilera de dientes atómicamente blanca y se sentó a mi lado.

Suspire profundamente, quería echarla de aquí pero no quería comportarme como un imbecil.

- Me llamo Lauren, encantada-

- Jacob- intento coquetear con su pelo mientras me miraba.

- Bueno Jacob, te he visto un par de veces por aquí y …-

- Lauren- la corte- mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero no estoy interesado, lo siento-

Me miro con una mueca de asco realmente terrorífica, pero después se relajo.

- Oh eres gay, lo siento, vaya… es un autentico desperdicio- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

- ¿ por que iba a ser gay?- le pregunte confuso

- Cariño, tienes que serlo para rechazar a alguien como yo- alce las cejas instantáneamente ¿de coño iba?

- Pues siento decirte que soy el primero que te rechaza y no es gay-

- ¿lo dices en serio?- me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Ya lo creo- le dije con una risa sarcástica

- Serás gilipollas- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de salir cagando leches hasta su mesa.

Por lo menos me la había quitado de encima.

Vi a Seth llegar con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿ quien era esa?- me dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la rubia que acabada de irse espantada

- Era Lauren- le dije sonriendo al acordarme del incidente

Me miro confuso y se sentó en la mesa.

- bueno ¿ que tal?, ya hay fecha de boda?- se echo a reír y me contesto

- no, iremos poco a poco, quiero hacerlo bien sabes-

- Oh , entiendo-

- Jake, te juro que desde aquí no se aprecia en todo su esplendor, es la mujer más perfecta que he visto en mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que no me ha mandado a la mierda en mi primer intento de seducción.

- Bonita forma de llamarlo- no me quería ni imaginar lo que le había dicho.

Terminamos la consumición y nos fuimos de nuestro antro favorito.

Me dirigí hacia mi Harley, uno de los pocos lujos que tenia en mi vida, si no era el único, ya que mis pertenencias eran bastante humildes.

- adiós Jake, nos vemos mañana no lo olvides-

- ya veremos-

- no me jodas tío, disfruta de la vida tienes 24 años-

- vale, vale-

- así me gusta, que seas obediente-

- pierdete Seth- le dije sonriendo mientras arrancaba la moto.

Aparque y me dirigí hacia mi casa, un cuarto piso diminuto pero con algo de encanto, por lo menos para mi.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando vi su silueta al lado, podría distinguir cada parte de su cuerpo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿que haces aquí?-

- Vaya… yo también me alegro de verte- me dijo mientras despegaba su espalda de la pared y caminaba un poco hacia mi.

- No estoy bromeando bella- le conteste serio

- Bien, yo tampoco- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- ¿por que no me has llamado?, no se nada de ti desde hace una semana.

- he estado muy ocupada, sabes que siempre te llamo en cuando puedo, pero me ha sido imposible, el trabajo, Edward…todo-

- Claro- le conteste secamente

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta y la deje abierta invitándola a pasar.

Mi lado cuerdo me decía que no lo hiciera, pero mi subconsciente siempre ganaba el pulso, aunque con ello provocara autodestruirme más.

Escuche cerrarse el portón detrás de mi, su olor a fresas profundizo en el pequeño espacio cerrado inundándome entero y dejándome inútil.

- Jake, no te enfades conmigo por favor, sabes que esto es difícil, pero ambos lo aceptamos así-

Yo seguía vuelto de espaldas dejando papeles y toda la carga que traía del trabajo en la barra que separaba la cocina del salón

Pronto sus delgados brazos me tomaron por sorpresa rodeándome por detrás.

- por favor- me susurro dándome con su aliento en mi parte baja del cuello, sabia que aun así había tenido que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarme, o tal vez le ayudaran los tacones kilométricos que se había acostumbrado a usar. Apoye mis manos en la barra para no perder el control de mi cuerpo ya que mis piernas flaqueaban y no quería que ella lo notara.

- Bella…- le dije en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Entonces fue cuando sentí sus besos por mi espalda aun con la tela de mi camiseta podía notar arder donde tocaban sus labios. Sus manos paseándose por mi abdomen.

Me di la vuelta sucumbiendo de nuevo al placer y la adicción que esa mujer me proporcionaba, lanzándome a sus labios rojos totalmente desesperado.

Acariciando su pequeño y proporcionado cuerpo de piel nívea, su pelo moreno y largo… nada podía compararse a como se sentían sus manos acariciando mi piel.

La cogi en peso para sentarla en la barra de la cocina, mientras sus manos se deshacían de mi camiseta y desabrochaban el complicado botón de mis vaqueros.

Me deshice pronto de su camisa y su sostén, para poder saborear su piel expuesta. Mientras sus gemidos hasta ahora leves me ponían más frenético.

Bella enrollaba sus piernas en torno a mi cintura, mostrando su desesperación.

No la hice esperar más, ya que yo también explotaría si no hacíamos algo pronto.

Arrastre su falda hacia arriba por sus muslos y haciendo a un lado su ropa interior entre en ella, haciendo que casi se convulsionara al recibir mi presencia.

Me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma, como siempre lo hacia, escuchándola gritar mi nombre en mi oreja cuando llegaba al clímax.

Sabia que solo iba a escuchar eso, mi nombre, porque los te quiero y los te amo estaban prohibidos para mi, era triste, pero en eso consistía nuestro pacto, en encuentros puntuales sin mas preguntas de las necesarias, sin sentimientos profundos de por medio, solo el placer que nuestros cuerpos se proporcionaban el uno al otro, un placer que su marido no le daba.

¿Por qué aceptaba esto? Pensareis, pues porque nadie olvida el primer amor, y ella lo fue, porque provocaba en mi lo que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido, y porque no podía olvidarme de ella.

Así que si la única forma de tenerla era compartiéndola con otro lo aceptaría, por mucho que me jodiera saber que otras manos la tocaban y le daban todo lo que a mí me negaba que le diera. Al fin y al cabo, solo era el amante.

Me metí en la ducha, sabiendo que ella ya no estaría cuando saliera, quizá era mas fácil así, sin preguntas y sin excusas tontas que molestaran, o hundieran mas el dedo en la llaga.

Si, quizás fuera mejor.

Cuando el agua helada me hizo que quitara la presión y su olor de mi cuerpo me dirigí hacia la cama.

Eche un ligero vistazo al lugar donde hacia una semana había olvidado su anillo, que ya no se encontraba allí.

Cogi mi botella de whisky, bebí hasta que mis pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes y caí en un profundo sueño olvidándome de todo.

.

.

.

Me despertó el ruido del teléfono punzándome el cerebro como una estaca.

- joder- masculle mientras desincrustaba mi cara de la almohada.

Seguía sonando el aterrador pitido del móvil.

- ¿que?- conteste sin ni siquiera mirar quien era, supuse que era Seth, solo el sabia joderme aun inconscientemente.

- ¿Cómo que, que? ¡Habíamos quedado hace una hora!, estamos esperándote en el local.

- Mierda ¿que hora es?- dije con voz ronca notando que no había claridad en la habitación.

- Son las 11 de la noche gilipollas- alce una ceja

- Yo también te quiero Seth-

- Te esperamos , no tardes-

Colgué y gemí contra la almohada, tenia una resaca espantosa, solo quería dormir, pero muy a mi pesar me levante, el no ir podría tener muchas represalias por parte de mi amigo.

Me duche quitándome el pestazo a alcohol y me dirigí al lugar que me habían indicado.

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo el primer capitulo_

_Ya se que es el principio y que cuesta trabajo cogerle el gustillo ajajá pero ya pronto se conocerán los protagonistas y pasaran mas cosas XD_

_No hace falta que diga quien era la camarera no? :)_

_Muchas gracias a las que me dejasteis lo primeros reviews que siempre son los que mas cuesta arrancar, y gracias a las que habéis leído._

_Bueno espero que os guste como avanza la historia y nos seguimos leyendo. Besitos _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reneesme pov_**.

Entre en el maldito antro donde tocaba Nahuel. Me fastidiaba bastante perder otro de mis sábados libres en venir a verlo a el, para que después se olvidara de mi presencia.

_Estaba ocupado nena, tengo que controlar muchas cosas_, me decía cuando le protestaba…gilipollas. Pero aun así aquí estaba yo, otra vez para que el señor no se molestara.

Los tacones me estaban matando, normalmente me negaba a sufrir gratuitamente por unos estupidos zapatos, pero no me quedaba otra.

_El caché_ querida, me dije para mi misma. Tu chico tiene que presumir de una novia sofisticada. Todavía no era consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer por el, a mi personalmente todo esto me resultaba estupido.

Me senté en la barra y pedí un trago de tequila. Tenia que aguantar la noche de alguna manera.

El alcohol no debería de ser la solución pero había tenido una semana realmente dura.

No era muy sano combinar toda una mañana de clases en la universidad con turno de noche en el bar. Y eso que acababa de empezar el trabajo. Por eso me convencía a mi misma de que mis pocas ganas de estar aquí estaban bien justificadas. No era una mala persona.

Pegue un buen buche a mi vaso y mire hacia el escenario, algunos amigos de Nahuel iban y venían preparando cables, micrófonos e instrumentos, alguno que otro me saludo con la mano al reconocerme, pero de el ni rastro.

Volví a dirigir mi vista a la barra de madera oscura. No sin antes percatarme de las miradas significativas que me lanzaban algunos hombres, sinceramente estaba harta, ya había tenido suficiente en el trabajo durante toda la maldita semana.

Fui a sacar un cigarrillo del bolso, el primero en meses, después de que prometiera dejarlo y lo pose entre mis labios dispuesta a encenderlo cuando unas manos me lo quitaron de la boca. Gruñí molesta.

- sabes que no me gusta que fumes-lo mire con el ceño fruncido

- ¿no estabas afinando guitarras?- dije un poco irritada, el se carcajeo.

- ¿ este va a ser tu recibimiento?-me pregunto risueño

- Si-

Me abrazo por la cintura pasando por alto mis respuestas maleducadas. Y yo le respondí intentando dejar de lado mi frustración interna que me volvía insoportable.

Me beso con demasiada dulzura y se separo bastante rápido para mi gusto.

- estas preciosa – me dijo mirando el notable escote que dejaba mi camiseta color vino, algo arreglada, pero informal. era consciente de que se me ceñía demasiado al cuerpo para mi gusto.

- Mi cara esta aquí Nahuel- dije señalándome a mi misma con el dedo. Una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios bien marcados y me dio un ultimo beso desconcertantemente agresivo, mientras que su lengua casi rozaba mi campanilla y de nuevo volvió a separarse demasiado pronto, mirando alrededor.

- Te veo luego- me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Volví a intentar respirar y mire a mí alrededor, cerciorándome de que mis pensamientos eran ciertos, y los corrobore.

Los espectadores masculinos del espectáculo que acabamos de dar refunfuñaban o fruncían el ceño molestos. El imbecil solo lo había hecho para marcar territorio, ya que estaba podía mearme encima como los perros.

Intente mirarle el lado bueno, por lo menos no me molestarían, si es que tenían intención de hacerlo.

La actuación no tardo mucho en empezar, era un escenario pequeño, pésimamente iluminado, pero por lo menos el local tenia una buena acústica.

Haría alrededor de un año cuando conocí a Nahuel, en una situación similar a esta, tomaba algunas copas con mis amigas tras salir de clase, cuando lo vi en el escenario con su imponente presencia tocando el bajo, me enamore instantáneamente de el. Sonreí al recordarlo.

No había cambiado nada, su piel ligeramente tostada resaltaba sus ojos color miel y sus rasgos exóticos. Su pelo azabache estaba un poco mas largo recogido en una coleta descuidada, dándole ese aspecto tan atractivo. Su cuerpo era delgado pero fibroso y bien formado, y podía considerarme afortunada de que fuera mío, o al menos eso quería pensar.

No era por ser catastrófica ni nada por el estilo, pero era realista, y sabia que Nahuel llamaba demasiado la atención a las chicas, arrastraba una gran cola de pretendientes allá donde iba, y un hombre no es de piedra ante tanta belleza joven y promiscua.

Tocaron seis o siete canciones en el transcurso de una hora que se me hizo eterna, el grupo no tocaba mal y el cantante tenia una buena voz, pero estaba harta de siempre lo mismo. El actuaba y yo me pasaba el tiempo intentando aparentar ser una novia orgullosa y feliz.

Espere paciente mientras una parte del publico de dispersaba, o se mezclaban de nuevo por las mesas y sofás del lugar y el equipo recogía los trastos de sonido.

Fui a buscarlo, pregunte a varios de sus amigos y nadie lo había visto, me disponía a salir y irme a casa cuando lo vi.

En un sofá retirado rodeado de chicas, riendo y tomando copas, Mientras las zorras lo sobaban intentando ser persuasivas.

No se de que me sorprendía, debería estar acostumbrada a esto. Negué con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en mis labios. Decidí que ya había sido suficiente por hoy y desaparecí discretamente por la puerta.

Me preocupo el no estar gravemente celosa, solo estaba molesta y cansada, demasiado cansada.

Avance con toda la dignidad que pude hasta mi Volkswagen cascado de segunda mano, no sin tropezar antes con una estupida e imponente Harley negra, maldije a la moto y maldije a mis tacones.

.

.

.

-¡joder!- exclame en un grito que ahogaron las ventanillas cerradas de la cabina.

-¿puede salirme mal algo mas?- seguí hablando conmigo misma mientras salía dispuesta a abrir el capo, lo único que quería era llegar a mi maldita casa mierda.

El humo salio inmediatamente tras abrir el coche. Solloce sin lágrimas, patee las ruedas e insulte a ese trasto de todas las formas posibles. Cerré la tapa e intente relajarme un poco.

Abrí el bolso para coger el maldito cigarro que me tranquilizaría o al menos calmaría mis ansias, me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra el incordio de cuatro ruedas. Y disfrute cada calada mientras soltaba el humo lentamente.

Una vez mi mente se enfrío un poco decidí que llamaría a la grúa y rezaría porque la factura del taller no fuera a dejarme sin luz este mes.

- perdona, ¿te encuentras bien?- una voz masculina algo ronca pero agradable me saco de mi nube de maldiciones.

- Solté una carcajada silenciosa.

- si, de puta madre- dije con voz amargada, realmente no estaba en estado de ser educada.

- Y si tan de puta madre estas… ¿que haces fumando en el suelo, sola a las 2 de la mañana y sin zapatos?- me dijo medio divertido

- ¿no tengo zapatos?- pregunte mirándome los pies, efectivamente no los tenia.

- oh, cierto- confirme.

- Creo que esto es tuyo- mi zapato asesino se poso a la altura de mis ojos, e instantáneamente mi mirada se cruzo con la de aquel desconocido de voz amable.

Otra vez esa misma sensación, ese chispazo en mi estomago, que me hacia sentirme extraordinariamente bien, eso mismo que había sentido la noche pasada en el bar. Sacudí la cabeza.

- dios santo estas loca- murmure para mi misma. Definitivamente tenia que dejar el tequila.

Los bonitos ojos negros de aquel desconocido se ensombrecieron a causa de su expresión confusa, no debía ser para menos, teniendo a una enferma mental como yo delante, que solo decía disparates.

El extraño momento se disperso cuando volví a hablar.

-gracias por el zapato- le dije con un hilillo de voz casi imperceptible.

- no hay de que, estaba al lado de mi moto- hizo un movimiento un poco brusco y me dio el otro zapato,

- y este estaba un poco mas adelante- me dijo sonriendo, ¡guau! Exclame para mi misma al ver su bonita sonrisa. Me frote la cabeza con la mano, definitivamente mi idiotez iba en ascenso.

- oh, así que ¿eso es tuyo?- dije señalando la Harley causante de mi tropiezo. El asintió tímidamente y a la vez algo confuso.

- ¿Sabes? Hace un rato te he maldecido de todas las formas posibles por ser el dueño de esa trampa mortal- se río un poco mas fuerte que antes.

- Lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?-

- Tranquilo, nada que no se solucione con una bolsa de hielo- le conteste

- Esta bien- su cuerpo que hasta ahora había estado de cuclillas frente a mi se levanto, no lo distinguía muy bien ya que estaba oscuro pero era bastante alto y corpulento también. Lo mire desde abajo, desde mi perspectiva su tamaño daba miedo.

¿ tu coche esta averiado?- me pregunto

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Pues, porque de no ser así, no se que harías ahí sentada, sola y de madrugada, hablando con un desconocido que , por que no decirlo, asusta bastante en la oscuridad- río ante su chiste.- además, no creo que sea muy sano que tu chatarra eche este humo tan condensado- dijo señalando el capo de mi coche.

- Iba a llamar a la grúa… pero me da miedo- pude distinguir a duras penas como una mueca se formo en su cara.

- La ultima vez que esta mierda con ruedas me fallo me cobraron mil dólares.- me explique.

- El no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la tapa del coche apartando un poco el humo para inspeccionarlo. Lo mire alzando una ceja.

- ¿puedes arreglarlo o simplemente intentas impresionar a una chica en apuros?- le dije divertida

- Intento impresionarte por supuesto- dijo con voz grave que termino en una risa, haciéndome reír a mi también.

Increíble, la primera vez que reía en todo el día.

- necesito que enciendas los faros delanteros, no veo nada- me dijo

Asentí con la cabeza aun sabiendo que no me vería, me levante a duras penas y me sacudí los vaqueros llenos de polvo. Encendí las luces. Fue entonces cuando lo pude apreciar de verdad.

Juraría que mi mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo cuando lo mire en su imponente presencia.

Era un tipo realmente atractivo, de piel morena, mas que Nahuel, y un cuerpo grande y… ¡dios, que cuerpo!, su camiseta negra se ajustaba discretamente a su cuerpo dejándome imaginar el espectáculo que había debajo. No quise ser mas depravada y mirar hacia abajo así que enfoque su cara, que me resultaba muy familiar, de rasgos marcados y masculinos, pero a la vez muy bonitos, labios carnosos y dos ojos oscuros que me inquietaban demasiado, me miraban fijamente. Me sobresalte porque me pillara mirándole de esa manera, ¡por dios Reneesme! ¡Contrólate¡ mi corazón salto desbocado, pero me tranquilice un poco al saber que el no podía ver dentro de la cabina oscura, pero yo por el contrario si.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se enterró en el lío de cables y grasa, y yo Salí para ponerme a su lado, esperando paciente a que me dijera que demonios le pasaba, la verdad es que pareció saber lo que hacia.

-¿y bien?- le pregunte

- pues… en pocas palabras, el filtro esta roto, y se ha creado un tapón de mierda que obstruye el paso del combustible- se levanto sobresaltándose un poco cuando me vio a su lado.

Me quede intentando asimilar su información.

- bien, eso esta… ¿bien?- pregunte confusa. Y lo mire, me sonreí cuando lo sorprendí mirándome ¿embobado? Debía estar alucinando, mas quisiera yo que un tío así se fijara en mí. Deje mi tonta conclusión de lado. El chico que ya había reaccionado carraspeo antes de hablar.

- Lo siento yo… solo creo que te conozco de algo- me dijo disculpándose- y con respecto al coche, si supongo que esta bien no es lo peor que podría haberte pasado, un recambio y listo- me dijo

- vale, creo que un filtro podré permitírmelo- le dije sonriente.

- Bueno, pues a no ser que debajo de esa camiseta tengas un recambio y un montón de herramientas, lo cual dudo…creo que no puedo ayudarte en mucho mas, lo siento- sonrío ladinamente.

- No te preocupes, llamare a la grúa y listo, muchas gracias…-

- Jacob – me respondió ofreciéndome su mano antes de limpiársela en el pantalón.

- Reneesme- le estreche su mano tendida, unas burbujas cosquillearon por mi estomago al notar su piel caliente, haciéndome esbozar una s onrisa.- lo se mi madre estaba fumada cuando me puso el nombre, puedes llamarme Ness o Nessie- dije intentando burlarme de mi misma.

- Yo creo que es un nombre…original, todo un trabalenguas, aunque prefiero Nessie- me guiño un ojo.

- Pues en ese caso encantada-

- Oye, alomejor te resulta incomodo porque acabas de conocerme, pero te puedo acercar a tu casa, y cobrarme tu accidente- me dijo señalando mi tobillo.

- Oh, no quiero ser un estorbo, de verdad además…-

- ¡Ness!- la voz que menos me apetecía escuchar ahora me interrumpió.

Suspire y aspire aire de nuevo para enfrentarme a el.

- que-

- llevo buscándote una hora- su mirada se desvío hacia Jacob

- ¿quien es este?- dijo Nahuel señalando al chico que me había alegrado la noche.

_- Este_, tiene nombre, se llama Jacob- le dije irritada

- Que hay- lo saludo el aludido tendiéndole la mano, la cual mi estupido novio no estrecho, y además de eso lo miro desafiante, gruñí impotente.

- yo también me alegro de conocerte- murmuro Jacob de manera casi imperceptible mientras bajaba su mano y cerraba el capo de mi coche.

- ¿ que haces aquí?- me dijo Nahuel

- A ti que coño te importa- le dije irritada

- Me importa que MI novia este de noche sola con un tío que no conozco- solté una carcajada sarcástica.

- Mas vale que no sigas por ese camino Nahuel, por tu bien- me estaba mordiendo la lengua, casi me sangraba, pero decidí que no era el lugar ni es momento para decirle nada.

- Yo creo, que me voy- dijo Jacob un poco cohibido

- Si, vete, no pintas nada aquí- punzo Nahuel. Pude ver como el chico moreno apretaba sus puños intentando controlarse.

- ¡Nahuel, no seas capullo!- le grite colérica. Pero vi como el chico se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su moto e irse.

- ¿pero que demonios te pasa?, ¿Quién coño era ese? Y ¿Qué hacías con el?-

- Desde luego, no estaba haciendo con el lo mismo que tu con tus putitas de turno- se lo solté con todo el veneno que pude, dejándolo sin palabras y con cara de imbecil.

Recogí mis malditos tacones y el bolso y me dirigí hacia la carretera.

- Ness, ¿Dónde vas?-

- olvídame- le dije mientras conseguía parar un taxi con la mano, ya me preocuparía del coche mas tarde, solo quería desaparecer de allí.

Indique al taxista la dirección mientras llamaba a la grúa para que recogiera mi coche, estupendo también pagaría la noche en el desguace. Suspire y pague con la calderilla que había en mi bolso.

Entre en mi piso y tirando mis pertenencias por el suelo. Fui directa a atacar mi nevera, cuando estaba enfadada comía, di gracias a que mi constitución no guardaba todas esas porquerías directamente en mi culo.

Desconecte los teléfonos y me deshice de la camiseta que me oprimía las tetas y de los vaqueros, quedándome en ropa interior, algún día le causaría un infarto al abuelo que me espiaba creyéndose que no lo veía. Aunque no me molestaba demasiado, seguramente el pobre no veía una piel tersa desde hacia décadas.

Y así termino mi deprimente noche del sábado, aunque no toda había sido deprimente.

Los ojos negros de ese chico todavía me taladraban la cabeza, sabia que lo conocía de algo, y también tenía el presentimiento o tal vez la esperanza de poder volver a verlo.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Hola! Ya estoy aquí muy prontito. ^^ Quería compensar de alguna manera el haber tardado tanto desde que escribí el prologo._

_Sobre las actualizaciones intentare hacerlas una vez a la semana, por lo general suelo cumplir con la fecha, pero depende de cómo este de liada con las cosas de la facultad y de si mi cerebro esta inspirado o no, ya que no me gusta escribir por escribir._

_En un review, me pidieron que fuera mas detallista con la ropa, pienso que esos detalles no tienen demasiada importancia, pero si lo preferís así intentare detallarlo mas._

_Por ultimo daros las gracias por leer y ya sabéis que las criticas o sugerencias son bien recibidas, y el saber que os gusta la historia me anima a seguir escribiendo._

_Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob Pov.**

Me frote los ojos con fuerza, irritados por tantas horas frente al ordenador. Bebí el ultimo sorbo del asqueroso café que vendía la maquina de la oficina, arrugue el vaso de plástico y jugué a encestarlo en la papelera.

- ¡bingo!- exclame para mi mismo ya que a estas horas era uno de los pocos pringados que quedaba en la oficina, si no era el único.

- buen triple Black- el vello de la nuca se me erizo al escuchar la voz de mi jefa y supervisora.

Carraspeé deje de celebrar mi canasta patéticamente, incorporándome al asiento con seriedad.

- lo siento señora Stanley, ya he terminado los informes de los nuevos modelos, iba a llevárselos ahora-

- déjate de formalismos Jacob, sabes que puedes llamarme Jessica-

- esta bien Jessica- le sonreí sin ganas.

- señorita Jessica- sentencio la irritante mujer

- captado señorita Jessica- joder, a ver si se aclaraba, me hizo gracia el énfasis que puso en _señorita_.

Mi jefa se inclino sobre la mesa de una manera poco natural, para coger los informes que le ofrecía, fruncí el ceño al descubrir el motivo de su postura, ya que sus pechos parecían querer salirse de la camisa pulcramente blanca y con los botones _descuidadamente _desabrochados.

Dios ¿Por qué no terminaba ya mi maldito día?

Se detuvo frente a mi mirando mi trabajo con un falso interés, que usaba solo para intentar justificar el que me tuviera secuestrado hasta las casi once de la noche. Patética.

- bien, puedes irte Black,… si es eso lo que deseas- me dijo con un tono algo parecido a ser persuasivo. Suspire ante su uso del doble sentido, definitivamente esa mujer no sabia de sutilezas.

- Gracias señorita Stanley, hasta mañana- me levante de mi asiento y comencé a recoger mis cosas, mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía su cara de decepción y enfado.

- Adiós- y después el ruido de sus tacones se perdió en la lejanía. Tengo que reconocer que la insistencia de esa mujer tendría que ser premiada.

Respire el aire frío de la calle, y el de la libertad, sabia que era un abuso, pero si me quejaba a mis superiores lo tenia crudo.

Me dirigí al antro de siempre, a tomar lo de siempre con el amigo de siempre…

- fantástico jueves campeón- murmure para mi mismo mientras hundía mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Abrí la puerta esperando ver a Seth en el sitio donde nos sentábamos habitualmente, pero no estaba, mire alrededor de mi hasta que vislumbre su enorme corpachón inclinado sobre la barra, estaba de espaldas, pero aun así lo distinguí, posiblemente éramos los únicos hombres de casi dos metros que había en el bar.

Me acerque mientras esquivaba algunos dardos dirigidos a la diana y algunos tipos un poco borrachos faltos de coordinación. Ya me encontraba casi al lado de mi amigo cuando note que se estaba riendo, avance un poco mas me encontré con algo que no esperaba. O tal vez si.

Esos ojos y esa sensación, de repente mi día no me pareció tan malo. Era esa chica.

Me quede mirándola, recordando la noche de hacia ya casi una semana. Ya sabia que me sonaba esa sensación del sábado por la noche, la que tuve el primer día que la vi y la que tenia ahora.

Seth se giro al ver que la chica me miraba a mí también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- hola mecánico- me saludo alegremente

- ho…hola- tartamudee un poco al reaccionar, parecía un idiota.

- Espera, espera ¿ustedes… os conocéis?- pregunto Seth confuso mientras alternaba su mirada de uno a otro.

- Tu amigo intento impresionarme el sábado pasado, ¿verdad Jacob?- mi amigo me miro con una mezcla entre confusión y cabreo, seguramente me atosigaría a preguntas recriminatorias en cuanto saliéramos del bar.

- Digamos que le mostré un poco mis habilidades- no quise dar una respuesta demasiado comprometida.

No se porque pero me agrado que la chica se acordara de mi nombre.

El sonido de un móvil nos saco del incomodo encuentro. Solo esa melodía podía ser de el. Alce los ojos y me quite la chaqueta para sentarme en una de las sillas de la barra.

- oh, lo siento- Seth salio a zancadas de allí para contestar al teléfono

Deje caer la cabeza sobre mis manos, estaba agotado. Intentaba recordar el nombre de la chica, recuerdo que era complicado y bastante raro.

- ya sabia que me sonabas de algo- me dijo ella mientras limpiaba un poco la barra.

Alce la cara para mirarla y le sonreí asintiendo.

- suelo frecuentar estos lares- le dije amargamente

- ¿Qué tal tu coche?- le pregunte, ella alzo una ceja mientras seguía en sus faenas.

Reí ante su gesto.

- Una bella ancianidad es, ordinariamente, la recompensa de una bella vida- cito teatralmente.

- ¿Pitágoras?- pregunte confuso

- Vaya, veo que hiciste los deberes en el instituto- me felicito con una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza mientras reía.

- Traducido al idioma vulgar, podríamos decir que la aberración que tengo por coche esta en sus últimos días- se quedo mirando a la nada unos segundos

- una lastima, …nótese el sarcasmo- sentencio finalmente

- eso de desear la muerte ajena esta muy feo ¿sabes?- iba a contestarme de nuevo cuando Seth nos interrumpió.

- cielo tengo que irme, tengo un pequeño problema…domestico- carraspeo un poco.

- No te preocupes, te veo mañana- le conteste, mi amigo me miro alzando una ceja escéptico.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte secamente cuando el y la chica clavaron sus ojos en mí. Ella rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

- Vale Seth, cuídate,- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mi amigo se me quedo mirando con una expresión entre dudosa y de cabreo, seguramente se estaría planteando el dejarme solo con ella. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Dios santo Seth vete ya, no voy a robártela- mi amigo río y me palmeo la espalda

– eso espero- dijo finalmente.

- Adiós Ness- claro, ese era el nombre, Reneesme, por fin me acorde, me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso al no recordarlo.

- Adiós cielo- le grite a Seth, que ya estaba bastante lejos de nosotros, me pareció distinguir su dedo corazón alzado en mi dirección, pero no estaba seguro.

- ¿seguro que no me vas a robar?- me dijo Reneesme mientras me miraba pícaramente.

- Creo que si, es el único amigo que tengo, a la larga me sentiría demasiado solo, además, creo que a tu novio no le sentaría demasiado bien-

Ella dejo de sonreír y se removió incomoda.

- sobre eso, quería pedirte disculpas, Nahuel a veces se comporta como un capullo, es muy celoso-

- no te preocupes, … no te lo tomes a mal, pero no deberías disculparte por el, tu no has hecho nada-

- lo se, yo…-

- olvídalo- le corte- no me hagas caso, he tenido un día horrible- le sonreí un poco intentando de verdad que se olvidara del tema, parecía bastante molesta.

Un grupo de hombres se sitúo en el otro extremo de la barra, eran esos tipos que a pesar de tener sus bien treinta años cumplidos se comportaban como crios de dieciséis.

- créeme que no eres el único- me dijo mientras se dirigía a atenderlos.

.

.

.

Me apoye sobre la barra mirando las betas que seguía la madera, pensando, y no me gustaba pensar porque solo podía hacerlo de una manera.

Inconscientemente como un acto de hábitos mire mi móvil, esperando una llamada, o un mensaje alguna señal de vida, absolutamente nada. Cerré los ojos y me pase las manos por la cabeza intentando no pensar en Bella o en la jodida jornada de trabajo estresante que me esperaba el día siguiente.

- ¿sabes? Estas empezando a preocuparme- alce la cabeza y la mire confuso

- Esto casi esta vacío y… no creo que estés aquí porque te guste la decoración- me dijo risueña.

Mire a mi alrededor y tenia razón, por dios ¿cuando tiempo llevaba aquí?, quedaban un par de rezagados en algunas mesas y el resto del personal ya estaba recogiendo.

- lo siento, creo que ya es hora de dejaros cerrar- me disculpe mientras recogía mis cosas y me ponía mi chaqueta.

Ella seguía en la misma posición descansando los brazos sobre la barra.

- no tienes mucha pinta de querer irte a casa ¿sabes?- volví la vista hacia ella otra vez, realmente era condenadamente sexy, ahora entendía porque Seth estaba tan obsesionado.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y los volví a abrir intentando dejar ese pensamiento a un lado.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero debería hacerlo, mañana tengo trabajo-

- Te propongo una cosa, si quieres claro- la mire extrañado.

- Mi turno termina dentro de diez minutos, y tampoco me apetece irme a mi casa- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Tranquilo, solo pensaba llevarte a tomar un café, no pensaba hacerte ninguna proposición indecente ni nada por el estilo, tengo novio ¿recuerdas?- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

Calibre mis opciones, o bien me iba a mi casa a ahogarme en mi propia mierda, o podría aceptar su propuesta. No tenía nada que perder.

Ella me hizo un pequeño puchero. Que me hizo sonreír

- supongo que no es mala idea- me decidí por fin.

Me espere en la salida a que terminara su turno hasta que apareció por la puerta.

- vaya el cuero te sienta bien- le dije al verla con su chaqueta negra, que contrastaba increíblemente bien con su pelo cobrizo.

Ella alzo los ojos y comenzó a andar, haciéndome que la siguiera.

Compramos unos cafés para llevar mientras caminábamos sin ningún rumbo en particular.

- gracias, por venir esto es mas divertido con compañía- me dijo

- ¿porque haces esto?- le pregunte, y ella hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

- Mmm, mi mejor amiga hace un año con su novio hoy y… casualmente es también mi compañera de piso, así que…- se río- puedes imaginarte lo que hay-

-Alce las cejas y me reí

- creo que ya te entiendo-

- no es que me moleste sabes, pero , ya que no voy a dormir, prefiero matar el tiempo de otra manera-

- ¿ con un desconocido?- le pregunte escéptico

- Oh vamos, eres mi mecánico ¿recuerdas?- me dio un codazo amistoso

- Cierto- dije finalmente

Era una chica realmente interesente, y demasiado madura para sus veinte años, con un humor muy peculiar, un poco acido, pero eso la hacia diferenciarse del resto. Me gustaba.

Era una de esas personas que cuando miras a los ojos sientes una conexión especial, me hacia sentir realmente bien y me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con ella, incluida Bella. Y eso no lo había conseguido ni mi amigo Seth.

Seguimos caminando un poco mas hasta que entramos en un parque un poco descuidado, a esas horas de la noche tengo que decir que daba un poco de miedo, ya que no estaba muy bien iluminado, y solo había unos cuantos sintecho intentando dormir.

- tranquila caperucita, no hay lobos por aquí- me dijo cuando seguramente vio la expresión de mi cara.

- Ya, lo imagino- le respondí alzando los ojos mientras echaba una ultima ojeada a mi alrededor. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como ella se reía y le daba otro sorbo a su café.

- ¿ por que huyes?- me pregunto, a lo que la miré extrañado

- No huyo de nada-

- Si no huyeras de nada, no te encerrarías en un bareto de mala muerte durante horas- suspire y mire hacia el suelo.

- Supongo que de mi vida- le dije

- Que profundo- me dijo jocosamente

- No estoy de coña- le dije un poco enfadado

- Esta bien, lo siento…puedes contármelo, si te hace sentir mejor-

Era extraño, para mi esa chica era casi una desconocida, y a la vez mas cercana que casi ninguna persona que hubiera conocido, me inspiraba una confianza desconcertante.

- vivo solo, en un piso que me queda pequeño, un empleo de mierda, que ni siquiera me gusta, por dios uno no estudia una carrera de ingeniería mecánica para terminar de asistente en una empresa de automóviles, donde entre otras cosas, los supervisores o en este caso supervisoras intentan abusar sexualmente de tu persona-

- no me jodas, ¿abusan de ti?- me pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Mas bien es un tipo de acoso-

- ¿De que nivel estamos hablando?- me pregunto seria

- Exhibición gratuita, y proposiciones con doble sentido-

- ¿te enseño las tetas verdad?- me pregunto divertida – un truco demasiado viejo- .mi risa respondió por mí.

- Pues amigo, tienes un problema- sentencio.

Llegamos a una zona que no tenia nada que ver con lo que habíamos dejado atrás, se podía ver el mar perfectamente, la autopista y la ciudad bajo nuestros pies, era impresionante.

Silbé con admiración ante el impactante paisaje

- no sabia que hubiera lugares así en Seattle-

- soy una chica curiosa, gracias a eso encontré este sitio- dio mientras se encogía de hombros.

Nos sentamos en un banco algo envejecido que había por ese camino ya abandonado.

- ¿es por una mujer verdad?- me pregunto- por lo que estas así-

Su pregunta me conmociono, me dejo sin saber que decirle.

- no, ya te lo he explicado- le respondí intentando dejar el tema a un lado.

- Vamos Jacob, ¿ crees que soy tan idiota como para creerme que es solo por eso?, mi vida también es una mierda y no por ello me comporto como si lo hubiera perdido todo-

Me removí incomodo, me estaba llamando amargado descaradamente, yo no era así… o tal vez si, mierda. Gruñí con frustración, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

- oye no quiero que te sientas incomodo, no lo he dicho con mala intención-

- ¿como lo sabes?- le pregunte haciendo referencia su pregunta anterior e interrumpiéndola.

se tomo un poco de tiempo antes de contestar.

- Porque no has mencionado ni una vez a ninguna chica desde que te conozco, porque no has mostrado interés alguno en mi como mujer – esto ultimo lo dijo divertida- y eso quiere decir que es porque hay otra chica en tu vida. Y lo mas evidente, se que tienes un problema con una mujer, porque en vez de estar con ella estas aquí conmigo.-

Me quede mirándola asombrado. Y ella sonrío con satisfacción al saber que había acertado.

- eres insoportable ¿ lo sabias?- le dije

- ooh vamos, forma parte de mi encanto-

- no me gusta que me psicoanalicen- le respondí

- pero lo necesitas, y también necesitas desahogarte, no es bueno que un hombre se guarde esas cosas-

La mire desde lejos, ya que me había levantado en un ataque de pánico o frustración, y ella me palmeo el asiento a su lado.

Fui a regañadientes a su lado de nuevo, y ella me sonrío, esta vez sinceramente, por un momento me deslumbro, era una belleza de mujer, eso no podía negarlo, su piel clara se iluminaba con la luz del paisaje, y se le marcaba un tenue rubor en las mejillas a causa del frío, que también coloreaba sus labios carnosos y moldeados. Sus grandes ojos de marrones fueron los que se me quedaron grabados desde aquel día en el bar. Me transmitían una confianza especial, y me transmitieron el valor suficiente para atrever a contarle mi tormento.

Era una completa locura, apenas era un conocida para mi, pero yo no quería que fuera solo eso, desde mi subconsciente sabia que necesitaba a una persona como ella en mi vida, y gracias al cielo había llegado.

- ¿amigos?- me dijo tendiéndome la la mano con esa misma sonrisa sincera y arrebatadora.

- Amigos- le estreche la mano haciendo que choques eléctricos corrieran por mis venas, proporcionándome un calor muy agradable.

bien, y ahora… cuéntame- me invito a seguir.

* * *

_¡hola!_

_siento el retraso, pero he estado ocupada , mas de lo mismo jajaja, que le vamos a hacer._

_gracias a las que me dejais esos reviews, y gracias por vuestras sugerencias, intentare hacer el fic de manera que os guste, aunque claro esta siguiendo el patron original que esta en mi cabeza._

_me alegro que os guste el fic, y que me lo digais, me anima muchisimo._

_bueno, pues hasta aqui, un besazo a todas y nos seguimos leyendo__:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reneesme pov.**_

Estaba absorta mirando luz que desprendían las velas, esas pequeñas lenguas de fuego que me hipnotizaban, muchos pensarían que estaba loca, pero a mi me parecía precioso.

- ¿te gusta el restaurante?- su voz me saco de mi trance.

- Es perfecto Nahuel- intente poner la mejor de mis sonrisas, debía esforzarme si de verdad queríamos salir de esta situación tan ambigua y monótona.

Nuestra relación hacia meses que empezó a flaquear, el estaba continuamente viajando de un lado a otro, se obsesionaba por la idea de que fuera de Seattle su música tendría mas aceptación, y claro esta que su relaciones publicas de pacotilla influenciaba bastante en ese tema. Para mi no era mas que un estafador con unas patillas ridículas.

- me alegra saberlo, creí que seria demasiado pijo para ti, ya sabes como eres con todo ese tema del materialismo y lo superficial-

- esta bien, por una vez que venga no voy a morirme- intente que no se notara mi irritación, el siempre tenia que entender mis opiniones de una forma negativa. Efectivamente no me gustaba este ostentoso restaurante de la zona rica de Seattle, ni el camarero estirado que fingía un acento francés ridículo, para mi todo eso estaba de más. Pero estaba aquí para intentar darnos una segunda oportunidad y no podía hacer otra cosa que morderme la maldita lengua.

- Estas preciosa con ese vestido- seguramente intento cambiar de tema al notar mi creciente irritación, chico listo.

Su mano se poso sobre la mía, un gesto que no me esperaba, pero que no rechace, al sentir su tacto me di cuenta de lo distantes que estábamos.

- Gracias, me lo ha prestado Alice – esboce una media sonrisa mientras miraba el vestido, era un simple tubo negro por encima de las rodillas y sin tirantes que se pegaba al cuerpo, debo reconocer que me favorecía.

Nahuel me miro y se removió un poco inquieto en su silla, intentando pensar lo que iba a decir.

- Ness, quiero darte las gracias por haber venido, por…intentar arreglar las cosas, significa mucho para mí.

- Y para mi, si no…no estaría aquí ¿no?-

Me había preguntado a mi misma un millón de veces antes de venir, si de verdad quería que nuestra relación siguiera adelante, creo que si lo deseara de verdad no estaría dudando. Pero Nahuel parecía haber hecho un gran esfuerzo en cambiar las cosas y lo mínimo que se merecía de mí parte era otra oportunidad. Suspire levemente, no me vendría mal pensar un poco mas en mi de vez en cuando, y no tanto en los demás.

Pasamos la velada tranquilamente, una ventaja de cenar en este tipo de lugares era el silencio y la calma que se respiraba, eso al menos debía concedérselo. Aunque tuve que callarme mis protestas ante la escasa comida de nombre impronunciable y la elevada suma de cada una.

Una vez metidos en su coche volvió de nuevo el silencio incomodo, aunque ya habíamos hablado y aclarado todo, se nos hacia difícil la situación, la pasión ya no fluía como antes, por eso me resultaba extraño estar en este coche donde tantas veces hicimos el amor y sin embargo ahora no sentía nada.

Sabía que era masoquista por mi parte, pero me pregunte mentalmente cuantas mujeres a parte de mí habría traído aquí mi novio en sus largos viajes, o en sus largas noches. Negué con la cabeza y cuando clave mi mirada en el me di cuenta que me estaba observando.

- ¿quieres…venir a casa?, solo si te apetece, no quiero forzarte a nada yo…- Nahuel dejo de hablar cuando pose mi mano sobre la suya para acariciarla. Simplemente le sonreí en afirmación y de paso le infundí un poco de confianza. Quizás si lo intentábamos la llama podría volver a prenderse, si dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan… será porque es cierto.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta principal, pase detrás de el cuando la abrió. Su piso tenia ese olor a incienso que tanto lo caracterizaba, era un lugar espacioso, lleno de distintos instrumentos, y amplificadores, todavía conservaba su viejo sofá, y sus numerosas alfombras, diríamos que le daban ese toque bohemio tan recurrente de los músicos. He de reconocer que siempre me había gustado ese sitio.

- ¿te apetece tomar algo?- me pregunto mientras pasaba mi mano por una antigua fotografía donde salíamos los dos, me reí al verme lamiéndole la cara, mientras el mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Es una buena foto- su voz sonó desconcertantemente cerca.

- Si, lo es- me gire lentamente, para encontrarme con su cara a centímetros de la mía.

En un movimiento lento poso su mano en mi nuca, clavando sus ojos en mis labios.

- No sabes cuanto he echado de menos esto- me susurro juntando sus labios con los míos por fin.

Su boca era calida, aunque sus labios ya no me resultaban tan suaves como antes.

Fue un beso corto, pero activo por parte de los dos. Por lo menos eso era algo.

Me miro intensamente, sabia de sobra que se moría por arrancarme el vestido y tomarme ahí mismo, pero desgraciadamente ese sentimiento no era reciproco.

- ¿que tal si nos tomamos esa copa?- la voz me salio demasiado cabizbaja.

Es sus ojos se notaba un poco de decepción ante mi reacción, pero aun así se esforzó por mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- esta bien, ¿quieres algo en especial?- me pregunto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero envejecida, le sentaba realmente bien.

Esboce media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sorpréndeme-

Lo imite y me quite el abrigo y los zapatos. Por más que intentaba llevarme bien con ellos, los tacones siempre serian uno de mis peores enemigos. Disfrute del tacto del suelo en mis pies.

Escuche a Nahuel ir y venir por la pequeña cocina, seguramente desordenada y yo aproveche para echar una ojeada a sus discos, quizá un poco de música estimularía mas la situación. Pase unas cuantas carátulas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-espero que me ayudes Billie- susurre mientras colocaba el disco en el reproductor.

Se escucho el tintineo de los hielos en el cristal llamando mi atención.

-¿Billie Holiday?- me pregunto extrañado.

-Si -sonreí - la echaba de menos-

Cogi el vaso que me ofrecía casi sin fijarme en lo que me había preparado, quizá algún licor fuerte.

-esto no ha cambiado nada- intente sacar un tema de conversación, la situación me parecía ridícula, parecíamos dos amantes la primera noche que se conocen, sin un tema del que hablar mientras dejaban que la vergüenza los dominara.

-No he tocado nada, se que te gustaba tal cual-

Paso la mano ligeramente por la alfombra marroquí, y yo automáticamente trague saliva, el jodido se acordaba perfectamente de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho justo ahí encima. Bebí lo que quedaba del licor de un trago, sintiéndome un poco mareada al terminarlo.

-tienes razón…me gustaba el piso así- en su rostro se formo una mueca traviesa

-siempre fuiste especial, incluso para eso, pero admito que me encanta que lo seas-

Suspire profundamente y me dirigí directamente hacia la botella.

-supongo que las otras no tenían demasiada imaginación- murmure por lo bajo, aunque si Nahuel lo escucho, no me dijo nada.

Puede notar su cara de decepción y de molestia, por mas que el me hubiera jurado que no había ninguna otra mujer, que solo era coqueteo y palabrería me costaba demasiado creerle.

Bebí un buche de alcohol, que me quemo la garganta y el estomago. Una mano me quito la botella y la puso de nuevo en la mesa.

-Reneesme, me da igual que no me creas, me da igual todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, lo único que quiero es volver a enamorarte, porque no puedo seguir sin ti-

Lo mire fijamente mientras sus palabras me taladraban la cabeza, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco.

-Nahuel, no digas nada que no vayas a cump…-

Su boca se estampo con la mía sin darme tiempo a protestarle. Era increíblemente agresivo, me besaba hambriento, insistente por una respuesta. Me maree un poco ante su ataque y conseguí separarlo de mi, tratando de recomponerme.

Cuando mi mirada viajo del suelo a sus ojos todo en mi se derrumbó. Quizás fuera el alcohol o el Jazz suave, o la necesidad que me transmitía su mirada, pero finalmente sucumbí a sus labios. Esta vez no fue tan duro conmigo, me beso profunda y delicadamente, gemí realmente excitada cuando su lengua acaricio la mía, y un calor insoportable me recorrió el cuerpo.

Le arranque literalmente la camisa, haciendo que saltaran algunos botones, y baje mis besos por su pecho mientras deslizaba la prenda por sus hombros ha que cayera al suelo.

Nahuel me giro delicadamente para poder bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, aparto el pelo hacia un lado y dio pequeños y eróticos mordiscos en el cuello expuesto, a medida que sus manos iban bajando por mi espalda. Finalmente el trozo de tela cayó al suelo, dejándome en un delicado conjunto interior negro.

Desabrocho mi sostén dejándolo perderse en el montón de ropa y acaricio mis pechos con ansias mientras su erección comenzaba a rozarme el trasero.

-Nahuel…- suspire. Moví mis manos a ciegas intentando encontrar el inicio de sus pantalones, cuando lo hice me di la vuelta para poder desabrocharlos. Mientras el me agarro la cara para poder besarme otra vez.

Caminamos hasta su habitación, realmente no me pare a ver si seguía igual o si encontraba ropa interior de otra mujer por el suelo, solo hacia lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, y mi cuerpo pedía sexo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con el, y por supuesto sin ningún otro hombre. Necesitaba sentirme como una mujer, no como una amiga, ni como una compañera.

No empleamos mucho mas tiempo en unos preliminares que ahora mismo sobraban, a tientas nos quitamos la ropa interior que quedaba, y lo obligue a tumbarse boca arriba, tomando así el control que casi nunca me dejaba tener. Sin cuidado alguno me deje caer sintiéndolo por fin, un grito desesperado salio de mi garganta, expulsando en el todos mis sentimientos tormentosos, estaba claro que ya había dejado de pensar sensatamente desde hacia un rato, así que simplemente deje que el cuerpo dominara sobre la razón.

Vi como Nahuel echaba la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando ante mis movimientos, cuando comencé a moverme mas rápidamente y su respiración se intensificó.

En un impulso inesperado consiguió darme la vuelta, me embistió rápidamente, con esa sensación de poder, alargue mi mano consiguiendo quitar su pequeña coleta, dejando así que el pelo le cayera suelto por sus hombros y dejándome enredarme en el. Empezó a acelerar su ritmo obligándome a clavar mis uñas en sus hombros, y a que mis gemidos salieran desesperados.

Sus brazos se apoyaron a cada lado de mi cabeza, dándole paso a unas embestidas más profundas que me hicieron estremecerme y gemir llegando por fin a un profundo y ansiado orgasmo. El salio de mi poco después explotando en las sabanas, no tarde mucho en comprender que con el arrebato no habíamos usado ningún tipo de protección. Se acostó a mi lado pasándose una mano por el pelo e intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón.

-al carajo las sabanas- dijo riéndose calmadamente, me uní a sus risas desganadamente. Pero cuando cesaron un silencio incomodo se instalo en la habitación.

Opte por fingir estar dormida antes de que me dijera algo que realmente me daba miedo escuchar, normalmente después de esto siempre venían los te quiero… y no estaba preparada para escucharlos ni mucho menos para decirlos.

.

.

.

El reloj de la mesita marcaba las cinco de la mañana, y sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar de un momento a otro, me pase la mano por la cara y me gire para ver lo que había hecho. El cuerpo de Nahuel se esparcía por casi toda la cama, típico. Alce una ceja y me levante con cuidado antes de que terminara expulsándome de una patada del colchón.

Camine desnuda hasta el salón intentando encontrar mi ropa. Di gracias a que la tela de las alfombras amortiguaba mis pasos, no me saldría excusa alguna que decirle a mi novio si me encontraba escapando de su casa a estas horas. Me vestí como pude y pedí un taxi para que me llevara a casa.

Tras tardar un milenio en encontrar mis llaves entre por fin en el apartamento

-vaya, mira quien llega a las seis de la mañana, una noche movidita ¿no?-

Suspire y deje de esforzarme por no hacer ruido, Alice me miraba desde la cocina con una taza de café entre las manos.

-podrías haberme abierto tu, he estado a punto de tirar la puerta de una patada-

-Nessie, si te abro yo, no aprenderás nunca- me dijo negando con la cabeza.

Gruñí y revolee mis zapatos y mi bolso por el suelo.

-cariño, deberías probar el yoga, a mi me ayudo con mis cambios de humor, además te vuelves mucho mas flexible- esto ultimo lo dijo levantando las cejas significativamente.

-Yo no soy una loca bipolar- le dije irritada mientras seguía con la faena de quitarme el vestido yo sola.

-Oh, eso a sido un golpe bajo, además ¡solo me pongo así cuando estoy hormonando! Lo que tu tienes es demasiada mala leche.- la escuche gritarme desde la cocina mientras me ponía unos pantalones de pijama y mi vieja camiseta de Guns and Roses.

Mi amiga gimió con tristeza al verme.

-cariño, ¿por que te la has puesto esta vez?- su pregunta se refería a mi camiseta, a parte de que le resultaba estéticamente horrible y con unos boquetes poco favorecedores, con el tiempo cogi el habito de ponérmela cada vez que me sentía realmente mal. Una costumbre rara, pero que le vamos a hacer, yo era muy rara.

-¿ha ido algo mal?, ¿te ha hecho daño?, por que si es así te juro que yo misma le arrancare los pelos a puñados- a Alice le afectaban mucho estas cosas, y Nahuel no era precisamente santo de su devoción, pero hacia un esfuerzo por aceptarlo ya que era mi pareja.

-No, todo fue muy bien, me llevo a cenar a un sitio caro y luego a su casa y bueno ya te puedes imaginar el resto- ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces ¿cual es el problema?, era eso lo que querías, y llevabas demasiado tiempo sin sexo. Hice una mueca cuando me recalco lo de demasiado tiempo.

-El problema es que he tenido que emborracharme para hacerlo- mi compañera me apartaba el pelo de la cara y me abrazaba maternalmente.

-Cielo, si no estabas no segura no tendrías que haberlo hecho-

-Pero…quería hacerlo-

-Reneesme, no querías hacerlo, pensaste que era lo correcto, tu generosidad esta empezando mas a ser un defecto que una virtud. No puedes hacer algo de lo que no estas segura solo por que el no se sienta mal-

-Esto es una mierda Alice, ¿por que coño tiene que ser tan complicado?-

Mis lagrimas lucharon por salir pero me las seque antes de que bajaran, prometí hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a llorar por un hombre. Me levante para beber un poco de agua y quitarme el nudo que me oprimía la garganta.

Estaba realmente angustiada, había empezado algo que no sabia si de verdad iba a acabar bien o si realmente quería empezarlo. Si realmente para poder acostarme con el había tenido que sucumbir a la bebida, no se como iba evolucionar la relación.

-creo que dormiré un poco antes de ir a clase- anuncie mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Necesitas hablar y desahogarte- me recrimino mi amiga

-No estoy de humor- sentencié cerrando la puerta y tirandome en mi cama y cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Escuche a Alice corretear de un lado a otro, seguramente ya llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Me apenó dejarla como la dejé, ella era uno de los grandes pilares que sostenía mi vida. Hacia dos años que la conocía, cuando al cumplir los dieciocho, mi padre murió no tuve mas remedio que buscarme la vida sola, el era el único familiar que me quedaba y yo no era capaz de ver una luz al final del túnel, hasta que apareció ella. Me ayudo a buscar trabajo, a poder ingresar en la universidad a volver a sonreír y encauzó mi camino cuando estaba perdida. Nunca pensé que esa pequeña mujercita que me encontré una estación de autobús seria tan importante en mi vida.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas, mi sueño y mi inestabilidad emocional tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Normalmente cuando terminaba las clases solo me daba tiempo a llegar a casa y ducharme para volver al trabajo. Hoy libraba, me lleve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde rezando para que Alice no me atosigara con una noche de confesiones y manicura que tanto le gustaban. Siempre odie las reuniones de chicas donde se confesaban secretos y se pintaban las malditas uñas.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, realmente podría hacerle la competencia a Morticia Adams. Me recogí el pelo y salí hacia fuera de la facultad.

-joder- maldeci tiritando y hundiendo mis manos en mi abrigo talla XXL.

Clave mi vista en la parada de autobús que había a unos pocos metros, bien, solo tenia que llegar hasta mi objetivo sin ninguna complicación ni interrupción indebida.

Dos metros

Un metro…

-¡Ness!- una voz irritante grito mi nombre

-Mierda- murmure.

Me pare lentamente esperando a que Mike Newton me tapara la visión de mi objetivo. Finalmente su cara de muñeco Ken me sonrío como si quisiera partirse la boca.

-hola Mike- puse la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas.

-Hola, uff- suspiro mientras fingía quitarse el sudor- casi no te alcanzo-

Patético.

-¿Qué querías?- le pregunte dejando salir mi molestia.

-hemos estado hablando los chicos y vamos a acercarnos a Atlantic esta noche, ya sabes, discotecas, unas copas… ¿contamos contigo?- suspire

-Veras Mike, gracias por invitarme de verdad pero yo…-

-Ya tiene planes ¿verdad?- un brazo me rodeó los hombros, rápidamente ese olor a madera y a hierba me entro por la nariz, haciéndome sonreír ampliamente.

La cara de Newton no tenia precio, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que Jacob o Seth venían a recogerme.

-que hay – Jake lo saludo amistosamente. Pero su humor no mejoró por ello.

-Bueno, supongo que otra vez será, hasta el lunes Ness- me dedico una sonrisa.

Pero no se despidió de mi amigo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que voy a ir contigo?- le pregunte mientras me arrastraba hasta su moto, que no había visto hasta ahora.

-Porque Seth nos esta esperando en mi casa con cervezas y la xbox, un plan irresistible- me reí, parecía que me leía la mente para saber lo que me apetecía en cada momento.

-¿Assasins?- le pregunte. El negó con la cabeza.

-Halo- aclaro.

-Sois unos frikis-

-Corrección somos unos frikis, por mucho que nos critiques siempre caes en la tentación-

-Por lo menos eso es mejor que dejarme atosigar por una mujercita con rulos y doble personalidad mientras me cebo a helados- se río mientras me pasaba el casco y se montaba en la moto.

Mi móvil sonó asustándome. Cuando mire la pantalla apareció el número de Nahuel. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras miraba el teléfono absorta en mis pensamientos.

Una mano calida me acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar, ese cosquilleo volvió a mi estomago, haciéndome estremecer. Di gracias por ser lo suficientemente alta como para no tener que desencajarme el cuello al mirarle.

--¿estas bien?- me pregunto con dulzura. No debería ser legal que causara esas cosas en mí y mucho menos que me confundiera de esa manera.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Desconecte el móvil y me subí a la moto.

- vámonos a exterminar alienígenas- me animo mientras arrancaba la harley.

* * *

_hola._

_dejo aqui otro capitulo, muy prontito._

_bueno, aclaro, tengo la idea de subir los povs de los personajes alternando jacob y reneesme, aunque ya lo habreis notado jajaja_

_muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegra el dia recibirlos y me sirven para saber si la historia os gusta o no, asi que ¡animarse! que son cuatro palabritas de nada._

_espero que os guste el capitulo, se que alomejor os resulta un poco pesado por ahora pero dentro de poco va a empezar a hav¡ber mas accion entre los dos protagonistas lo prometo :)_

_un besazo y a ver consigo terminar el epiolo de mi otro fic, XD k lo tengo atragantao._

_nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob pov.

Nessie parecía cansada cuando la vi desde lejos, y note su creciente molestia cuando ese tipo rubio se le acercó. Me espere un poco, pero su cara iba enfureciendo cada vez mas, cosa que el chico pareció ignorar.

Decidí asignarme el papel de salvador y rescatarla. Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara cuando la vi intentando buscar alguna excusa creíble. En eso era buena, aunque necesitaba su tiempo.

Una vez que conseguí raptarla solo para mi beneficio personal, la arrastre a mi moto sin mucho esfuerzo, no teníamos pensado un gran plan para este viernes, pero al menos podríamos disfrutar de su presencia unas horas.

Esa chica llego a nuestras vidas como un torbellino, arrasando con todo.

Ella era mi confidente, la única persona con la que podía desahogarme sin prejuicios ni restricciones, porque sabía lo de Bella, y porque trataba de entenderme.

Me hacia sonreír y olvidarme de todo cuando se lo proponía. Era una gran amiga.

Con Seth era otro cantar, el sabia de la existencia de Nahuel, pero aun así no paraba de coquetear cada vez que tenia oportunidad, era un tipo realmente persistente, suerte que ella aguanta sus proposiciones y bromas subidas de tono con buen humor y sarcasmo. Eso a parte también eran grandes amigos.

Ambos estábamos a gusto con ella, no era una chica como las demás, supongo que no teníamos que reprimirnos en su presencia por el hecho de que fuera una mujer, es mas ella misma decía que de un día a otro se levantaría con pene y una barbita creciente.

Seth solía decir que era la mujer perfecta, una personalidad masculina enfundada en un físico espectacular. Yo discrepaba, ella era demasiado inteligente y comprensiva para tener personalidad de hombre.

La vi mirar su móvil mientras sonaba, pero no lo descolgaba, sus ojos se veían vacíos, sin ese brillo especial que me hacia sentir tan bien. No pude reprimir el deseo de tocarla, era suave y delicada. Algo más fría de lo normal.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado. Ella solo asintió e ignoro su móvil mientras se subía a la moto y se ponía el casco.

Le dije alguna que otra tontería para que se animara y arranqué.

Maldeci mil veces el frío, con un mínimo de velocidad te cortaba como cuchillas.

Intenté llegar lo mas rápido que pude, por callejones para evitar atascos. Sabía que a Nessie no le gustaba la moto, decía que era una bestia inestable, por eso sonreí al notar como se apretaba mas a mi cuerpo y pasaba las manos por mi cintura, pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando sus muslos rozaron mis piernas, un calor abrasador me recorrió a pesar de estar helado, me inestabilice un poco ante el desconcierto, y no tarde mucho en escucharla gritarme al oído algo parecido a cabrón, seguido de una retahíla de insultos no muy agradables.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, no se si por el susto, o por esa sensación de quemazón repentina.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa. Se bajo antes de que me diera tiempo a parar el motor.

-¿pero a ti que coño te pasa?, ¿estas loco?, ¡has estado a punto de matarme!- su rostro parecía descompuesto y su piel mas pálida de lo normal, se quito el casco y apareció con el pelo de una completa lunática, lo que me hizo no poder aguantar mis carcajadas.

-¿te estas riendo de mi Jacob Black?- me callé inmediatamente en cuanto vi su mirada homicida.

-No, yo solo es que…tu pelo- intente explicarme mientras hacia gestos como un imbecil pasándome la mano por la cabeza. Pero mi risa no tardo en volver a salir.

Mala cosa, rodeo la moto en dos zancadas para darme un puñetazo en el estomago. Me doble un poco, era increíblemente bruta.

-Por dios… - me queje mientras me apoyaba en mi Harley.

-¡Te comportas como una loca!- grité, se giro otra vez para pegarme de nuevo pero conseguí apresar sus manos en sus costados.

-Estate quieta- le susurre muy bajito, no me hizo falta alzar mucho la voz, ya que su cara estaba a centímetros escasos de la mía, por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos innecesariamente, el problema surgió cuando mis ojos se desviaron momentáneamente a sus bonitos labios, de repente increíblemente rojos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me aparte como si su mirada me hubiera quemado.

Me alejé por lo menos un metro de ella, aclarándome la garganta antes de hablar, ya que al parecer nos habíamos quedado mudos.

-siento lo de la moto, te prometo que tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez-

Ella me miro mientras terminaba de recogerse las ondas de su pelo en una improvisada coleta.

-yo no me arrepiento de haberte pegado, aunque quizás si de darte tan fuerte, pero así aprenderás para la próxima, si es que la hay- se coloco la ropa un poco y se giro con aires de grandeza hacia mi casa.

-eres insoportable- murmure mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y aceleraba para darle alcance.

Abrimos la puerta para encontrarnos a Seth, en todo su esplendor, bebiendo en calzoncillos.

Llevaba unos días viviendo conmigo debido a unos problemas de pago con su casera. El decía que estaba todo controlado, y yo sabia que era todo lo contrario, era un poco irritante tenerlo en casa pero era un flaco favor al fin y al cabo.

-Me meto en el interior de tu fuego dulce, me dejo atrapar por la belleza que emana de tus ojos, un beso sincero nos use...y ya nada nos separará- relató teatralmente mientras Nessie entraba en el pequeño salón. Mi sonrisa no tardo en aparecer, no la veía pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban en blanco.

-no voy a chupártela Seth- dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y cogia una lata de cerveza.

-oh, una lastima- recrimino mi amigo

- algún día lo conseguirás, sigue intentándolo- le animé risueño.

- lo dudo mucho- punzó Reneesme

- ¿que le has hecho Jacob? Si la enfadas mis odas y poesías no sirven de nada

No se exactamente el porque del silencio que se creo, pero intente dejarlo a un lado y no darle una importancia que no se merecía.

-no ha pasado nada- dije serio mientras me dirigía a la nevera, justo antes de girarme pude ver como Reneesme me miraba con una expresión que no supe identificar, pero lo deje pasar.

Escuche como esos dos empezaban a pelearse de nuevo. Y seguí a lo mío.

La tarde y parte de la noche pasaron casi sin incidentes.

-Ness, eres un engendro jugando al Halo- murmuro Seth mientras se palmeaba el estomago satisfecho y dejaba el mando en un lado del sofá.

-Prefiero cultivarme en algo que a la larga me sea mas productivo que matar esos bicharracos-

-Aliens, querida, se llaman aliens-

Lo que tu digas –

Nos quedamos en silencio miando la neblina que dejaba la pantalla de la televisión. Alguna que otra flatulencia interrumpió esa atmosfera de vaguedad.

-Seth- me quejé

-lo siento, la cerveza me da muchos gases- alcé los ojos mientras me levantaba a duras penas del sofá.

-creo que estoy un poco borracha- dijo Nessie mientras me imitaba tambaleándose un poco.

-Oh eso es estupendo, Jake, es la hora de que desaparezcas y nos dejes mancillar tu cama como dos posesos alcoholizados en una sesión de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado-

Ella lo miro con la dosis de furia necesaria para hacer que se callara

-bah, que estrecha eres, ¿no has oído hablar del amor libre? Se basa en que da igual que tengas pareja, es simplemente una entrega al-

-cállate ya, me desesperas- le ordeno esta mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina y el se reía.

Coincidía con ella en que Seth era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera si se lo proponía, disfrutaba viendo los berrinches que provocaba a los demás, y esta vez no fue para menos.

Reneesme avanzaba a grandes zancadas lo que le provoco un tropiezo inevitable. Di gracias a mis buenos reflejos cuando conseguí evitar su caída. Su cinturilla de avispa quedo abarcada por mis manazas, y otra vez el fogonazo.

-mierda- maldijo mientras conseguía incorporarse.

Me aparte de ella violentamente, dejándola un poco avergonzada.

-Ten mas cuidado- le dije hoscamente, ella asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la encimera mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro. Me arrepentí por hacer que se sintiera incomoda así que intente arreglarlo.

-Oye iba a salir a por comida ¿te apetece algo en especial?- ella alzo la mirada que hasta ahora había fijado en el suelo. Iba a contestarme cuando los estruendos aullidos de Seth llenaron la casa, seguramente estaría viendo su programa de demolición de coches preferido.

-Creo que mejor iré contigo…si no te importa-

-No, no claro que no- las palabras me salieron precipitadamente, lo que le hizo sonreír tenuemente. Nunca me acostumbraría a su extraordinaria belleza, aun con un aspecto cansado el pelo alborotado y sin rastro de maquillaje.

-Entonces vamos, me vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco-

Decidimos comprar algo de comida china, afortunadamente el trato tan extraño y distante que habíamos tenido durante toda tarde y la noche se perdió, dejando las cosas tal y como estaban y como habían sido siempre.

Le había preguntado discretamente sobre su cena de reconciliación, o algo parecido, fue eso lo que me contó haría un par de días, pero cuando note su incomodidad decidí dejar el tema de un lado, aunque ridículamente me moría de curiosidad por saber como evolucionaba su vida privada.

Reneesme se las apañaba siempre para hacerme confesarle hasta mis más recónditos secretos y sin embargo ella era un misterio para mí.

Normalmente se achacaba ese hecho a su sutileza femenina. Era muy frustrante ser un libro abierto sin que ella me correspondiera en ese sentido.

-Ness-

Alzó sus ojos hacia mí esperando mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada de ti?- le pregunte con coraje.

Hizo una mueca burlona y mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Jake, lo sabes todo de mi- dijo riéndose – Reneesme Wolfe, veinte años, 1,80 de altura, complexión mas bien flacucha, pelos que harían competencia al rey león, algo de inestabilidad mental, huérfana de madre a los seis años, de padre a los dieciocho, ningún hermano, fan incondicional de Led Zeppelin y The Doors…y Bla Bla y Bla Bla- intento soltar esa parrafada para hacerme olvidar el tema. No lo consiguió.

-No me refería a eso, nunca me cuentas nada de tus relaciones, yo te lo cuento todo, me parece un poco injusto- su expresión cambio drásticamente.

-Pues, no se que quieres saber, una relación buena dentro de la media, algunas discusiones, citas puntuales, vida sexual activa y constante, peleas por el mando de la tele y a la hora de escoger una película…- me molestó que siguiera intentando irse por las ramas.

-ya veo que no confías en mi lo suficiente- le corte enfadado, estaba harto que me diera largas. Di un par de zancadas mas adelante pero no tardo en alcanzarme, me paro amarrándome del brazo.

-Jake por favor, no te enfades, no puedes obligarme a esto- me replico suplicante.

-No entiendes nada, no quiero obligarte, quiero que confíes en mi, que me cuentes tus problemas, se que no eres feliz, por mucho que lo intentes esconder tras tus bromas o tu humor irónico, quiero que me dejes conocerte, porque soy tu amigo y los amigos hacen eso- su cara se contrajo tras escuchar mis ultimas palabras.

Miró hacia el suelo impotente y se alejo de mi unos pasos para sentarse en el pequeño escalón que ofrecía la acera dejando la humeante bolsa de comida a un lado.

Dude un poco entre acercarme o dejarle espacio, definitivamente la había cagado, podría haber cerrado el puñetero pico y todo seguiría igual.

Finalmente me senté a su lado y le robé un abrazo de oso. Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Lo siento, no quería ser tan estupido, no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras-

Se separo de mí y retuvo con el dedo unas gotas que no llegaron a ser lágrimas.

-me siento culpable- comenzó a hablar haciendo caso omiso de mis disculpas.

-Acepte empezar de nuevo nuestra relación, arreglarlo, intentar que todo fuera como antes, hacerlo feliz porque lo quería…pero no puedo- hizo una pausa sin apartar la mirada del asfalto.

-mis intentos son un continuo fracaso, por mucho que intente ignorarla, la realidad me golpea como un puñetazo en el estomago, y me duele, me duele muchísimo. Una parte de mi, una muy egoísta y mala no quiere arreglar las cosas, no quiere que todo sea como antes y no quiere hacerlo feliz porque no lo ama-

-Ness, si no lo quieres no tienes porque – el móvil, me interrumpió, fui a colgar pero cuando mire la pantalla me detuve en seco, el nombre que mas temía y a la vez deseaba ver.

Me debatí sin saber que hacer mientras miraba el teléfono embobado, con el irritante pitido punzando las orejas.

-Por dios Jacob, contesta de una puñetera vez- suspiro Reneesme mientras se giraba para atacar la bolsa de comida.

-Diga, conteste apresuradamente-

_Hola Jake_-

Hola Bells-

_-¿como estas?_- fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta, normalmente nunca me preguntaba por mi.

-Bella, ve a al grano por favor, déjate de formalismos-

Su risa suave se escucho a través del auricular- _-vaya, que hosco estas ¿es que he interrumpido algo?_- suspire y mire como Nessie se comía a bocados un rollito de primavera, medite durante unos segundos. No sabia que hacer, mi amiga me necesitaba, pero yo necesitaba a Bella. ¡mierda!.

_-¿Jake?-_ insistió la voz a través del teléfono

-No, no estoy ocupado- conteste finalmente con pesadumbre, escuche a Ness soltar una carcajada sarcástica, a la que intente no hacer caso. Luego me sentí mal por haberle hecho eso.

_-Bien, entonces te espero en casa, Edward no volverá hasta mañana_-

Reí sin alegría mientras asentía con la cabeza

-vale-

_-te he echado de menos_- me dijo con voz ronca, alce una ceja escéptico.

-Adiós - me despedí bajito mientras me apartaba el teléfono de la oreja y colgaba.

-Vaya, parece que tu noche no ha terminado mal del todo- me dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una manga de la sudadera y terminaba de tragar el ultimo bocado, era increíble como comía esa chica.

-Mi noche no ha sido mala Ness, en absoluto-

-si , claro- susurro mientras buscaba de nuevo en la bolsa

-oye, me quedare si lo necesitas, puedo ver a Bella otro día-

-no seas capullo, no se tu pero yo preferiría echar un buen polvo a estar escuchando a una loca que no sabe lo que quiere-

-sabes que no es solo un polvo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, la quiero – le conteste, sus palabras me habían molestado un poco, ella soltó una risa sarcástica que estaba muy lejos de ser agradable.

-joder Jake, te usa como a un puto muñeco hinchable- abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo demonios había cambiado de animo tan pronto? Apreté los ojos con fuerza y la mire incrédulo, intentando comprender su violenta reacción.

-¿a que viene esto, que te pasa?- le pregunte impotente

-Oh, vamos no vayas ahora de mosquita muerta Jacob, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- negué con la cabeza ofendido.

- Creía que aprobabas esto, que contaba con tu apoyo ¿por que me dices ahora estas cosas?-

-Jake mira, yo no te juzgo, no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero la realidad es muy diferente a como tu la ves, lo único que esa mujer quiere es usarte, si tu buscaras lo mismo no te soltaría estas cosas, pero como tu dices, soy tu amiga y mi deber es intentar mostrarte la realidad, y es esa. Tu la quieres, ella a ti no-

Sentí como una punzada de dolor me atravesaba justo en centro del pecho.

-tú no sabes nada- hice una pequeña pausa.

-ahora veo que me equivoque al confiar en ti Reneesme- mi última frase salia con veneno mientras me levantaba y me iba perdiéndola de vista.

Su voz gritando mi nombre se perdió en la lejanía. Casi podía imaginarme su semblante atormentado tras haber escuchado mis acusaciones. Algo dentro de mí dolió por haberla dañado.

Caminaba deprisa, sus palabras me había jodido bien, ¿como coño se atrevía a decirme eso? Estaba realmente cabreado. Pateé una papelera que había por el camino con impotencia. Asustando a algunos peatones que se apartaron, seguramente me etiquetarían de loco homicida.

Llegue a su casa muy rápido, solo quería borrar todo lo que esa chica me había dicho, sanarme el dolor de alguna manera.

Cuando Bella me recibió no me fije en si estaba hermosa o no, en si se había arreglado el pelo, o si parecía cansada, no le pregunte como le había ido el día, ni me queje de notar el olor de su marido cuando la tomé desesperadamente en su enorme y pulcra cama de matrimonio.

Todos esos detalles en los que me hubiera detenido en cualquier otra ocasión, ahora no me importaban en absoluto. Paré cuando caí rendido a un lado de la cama, agotado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sucumbí a mis instintos primarios sin dejar que hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Solo la piel caliente de Bella en una placentera fricción con la mía, su lengua y sus labios causándome un placer exquisito, su humedad a mi alrededor, sus palabras excitándome…

-¿Por qué estas tan raro?- me pregunto Bella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-¿te molesta que me comporte así? Conteste mientras miraba la decoración moderna de su habitación.

-No, no, ha sido…increíble, pero normalmente eres, ya sabes, mas atento conmigo- me reí con sarcasmo al escucharla. Me hizo gracia ver como habíamos intercambiado los papeles.

-Entonces por fin te has visto reflejada en mi, enhorabuena- la ironía salió de mis labios, pero me arrepentí un poco al ver su ceño fruncido.

-¿con quien estabas cuando te he llamado?- dejo de un lado su disgusto y puso de nuevo su expresión neutral.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con alguien?- pregunte confuso.

-Porque escuche una risa, y porque no estabas siendo muy…efusivo en la conversación, siempre haces eso cuando te llamo y estas acompañado, tratas de ser discreto y conciso-

-Estaba con una amiga- le conteste, todavía me impresionaba cuan detallistas eran las mujeres, por lo menos las que me rodeaban.

-¿Te acuestas con ella?- lo preguntó tranquilamente, pero mi reacción no fue nada tranquila. ¿Como se le ocurría siquiera pensarlo?

-¡no! Por dios es solo mi amiga, es solo…Ness-

-Cálmate Jacob, no voy a enfadarme porque te veas con otra mujer, mírame, no soy precisamente un ejemplo a seguir-

-No me acuesto con ninguna otra, ya te lo he dicho, tu eres la única mujer en la que puedo pensar de esa manera-

Bella se incorporo sobre un codo cuando le confesé aquello, y me acaricio la cara mientras yo seguía mirando al techo.

-Cielo, no tienes porque hacer eso, ya lo hemos hablado-

-Quiero hacerlo- le corté mientras me incorporaba también en la cama.

La escuche como suspiraba y clavaba su mirada en mí mientras buscaba mi ropa.

-me voy, no quiero que tu marido descubra el pastel, bueno a mi no me importa en absoluto si te soy sincero, pero eso me impediría volver a verte- dije mientras terminaba de abrocharme los vaqueros y recogía mis cosas. Eche un ultimo vistazo al cuarto antes de irme.

-Adiós Jacob-

-Adiós-

.

.

.

Me estire un poco mientras observaba el mar, desde que Nessie me enseño este lugar venia cada vez que me sentía mal. Me ayudaba a pensar, a reconciliarme conmigo mismo.

Le di mil vueltas a la ultima discusión que tuve con ella, me dolió muchísimo, pero en el fondo sabia que lo que me jodia era que tenia razón, me estaba dando con la verdad en las narices, algo que no había hecho nadie, y la verdad dolía.

Hay un refrán que dice quien mas te quiere te hará llorar. Quizá tuviera algo de razón.

Me obligue a dejar mi mente en blanco para observar el hermoso amanecer Seattle.

........................................................................................................................ hola a todas! nuevo capitulo:) espero que os guste, ya parece que estan empezando algunos roces significativos entre estos dos no? jeje, bueno , en el proximo capitulo o el siguiente prometo accion, ¡no seais impacientes! muchisimas gracias por los Reviews, y a todas las niñas que me sois fieles y dejais uno en cada capitulo, no sabeis cuanto me animan, y sobre todoo cuando alguna mas sale de las sombras y se atreve a escribirme alguno jajajaja. en serio me inspiran muchisimo vustros comentarios. bueno me despido hasta el proximo y muchisimos besazos. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Reneesme pov.**

Una gigantesca mierda.

En ese contexto podría resumirse mi última media hora. En una gigantesca y apestosa mierda.

No era sano hincharse a comer solo por estar enfadada o ansiosa. Nunca le di mucha importancia a esa manía, hasta que al fin me paso factura. Mi boca tenía un sabor asqueroso tras haber vomitado todo el menú especial de delicias orientales.

Pero para ser sincera mi malestar no lo causo la comida, la discusión con Jacob me había dejado en un estado ridículamente lamentable. Y si a eso le sumabas el hallazgo de que lo que sentía por el era algo mas que una simple y puñetera amistad podríamos considerar a mi persona un autentico deshecho humano.

Suspire y me aparte el pelo de la cara con lentitud, agradecí el aire frío, que en ese momento me pareció apropiado y reconfortante. Debería irme a casa, pero no me podía mover, por eso me apoyé sobre la fría pared de una cafetería 24 horas.

Tenía que arreglar mis dilemas morales, mi cuerpo no podría descansar tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera, pero a la vez se negaba en rotundo.

-Que cobarde eres- me dije a mi misma

Lo era, como siempre me daba un miedo terrible enfrentarme a mis propios fantasmas. Por lo general los intentaba dejar de lado, y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Demasiados daños colaterales.

El móvil me alerto, asustándome un poco. Contemple la pantalla unos segundos.

- hola- susurre con voz débil

_-¿Ness? ¿Donde demonios estabas? ¿Porque no contestabas mis llamadas?_- suspire pesadamente dejando que soltara toda su retahíla de preguntas avasalladoras.

-cálmate quieres, así no puedo explicarte nada- me queje

_-esta bien lo siento, pero me tenías preocupado-_

- estoy bien, no me he muerto, ni me han violado, ni me han atracado…-

_- déjate de tonterías Nessie-_

- perdona-

_-¿donde has estado toda la tarde?-_ volvió a preguntarme, y realmente me puso en un aprieto, pero no quería mentirle.

- He estado con unos amigos- exactamente no le mentí, solo suprimí información.

Su risa amarga se escucho al otro lado del auricular.

_-unos amigos…ya. ¿Has vuelto a ingonarme por ellos no?-_ inspire el aire helado lentamente y lo solté de golpe, creando una humareda de vaho.

-Nahuel, no empieces por favor, ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces- estaba realmente cansada de la misma historia cada vez que me reunía con Jacob o Seth, tener como mejores amigos a dos hombres mezclado con un novio celoso no era una buena combinación.

-¿Nahuel?- pregunte al notar que no me contestaba

_-Había organizado planes contigo_ – la oleada de culpabilidad que estaba esperando me golpeo en seco.

-Lo siento-

_-Ya, sentirlo no va a pagar las entradas del concierto_-

-Por favor- suplique- no sigas.-

_-De acuerdo, perdóname, solo…me ha jodido un poco eso es todo-_

-La noche todavía no ha acabado- le dije intentando sonar falsamente persuasiva, lo único que quería era que dejara de atosigarme y hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba.

_-No, supongo que no, ¿Dónde estas? Voy en coche puedo recogerte-_

Repare por un momento en mi aspecto, era horrible y demacrado.

-me pasare por tu casa si no te importa-

_-esta bien, entonces supongo que ahora nos vemos_-

-adiós Nahuel-

_-adiós, te quiero_- un nudo en la garganta se me formo al escuchar sus palabras, que me impidió poder contestarle, simplemente colgué.

Entre en la cafetería directa a los baños de mujeres para intentar adecentarme un poco.

Me eche de agua fría en la cara y el cuello y me recogí mi pelo indomable en una coleta alta. Decidí ponerme un poco de pintalabios para tapar la palidez de estos.

Mire por ultima vez a esa chiquilla paliducha e insignificante en el espejo y me fui.

.

.

.

Pegué otra calada nerviosa, me sentía como un niño haciendo algo que su madre le había prohibido. Había prometido dejarlo, pero…joder, lo necesitaba, estaba histérica . Un ruido me alerto haciéndome que tirara el cigarro o lo que quedaba de el por el balcón, manosee un poco el aire apartando el humo.

-¿Ness?- Nahuel salio de la habitación dejándome observar su desnudez.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí fuera?- me recrimino al verme en mi simple conjunto de ropa interior. Vale, ahora me tocaba pensar una buena excusa que me permitiera explicar porque estaba en una terraza a cerca de nueve grados y tan ligera de ropa.

-Pues…recuperarme un poco , ya sabes- me abanique teatralmente- no me has dado tregua- reí de forma un poco histérica.

cuando lo vi sonreír muy pagado de si mismo y desaparecer de nuevo deje escapar todo el aire de mi pulmones. Negué con la cabeza…que fácil era engañar a un hombre.

Ahora eso me acarreaba un problema, tenia que salir de allí antes de que quisiera volver a meterme en su cama.

-Eres estupida, estupida, estupida- me dije a mi misma, solo hacia darle falsas esperanzas, y todo por intentar consolarlo, hacer que se sintiera bien.

– Joder- exclame agarrando mi cabeza con las manos.

-¿decías algo?- la voz de Nahuel se escucho desde lejos sobresaltándome

-¡No!- grite irritada

-¡pues no tardes, esto ya esta apunto!- suspire, podía imaginarme perfectamente como me decía eso mientras miraba su erección orgulloso. Me entraron ganas de patear su entrepierna hasta que se le bajara su tienda de campaña y su ego. No tenía porque aguantar más esto.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo con la cara desencajada observando como me vestía.

-Tengo que irme, yo…no, no puedo seguir aquí. me excuse entrecortadamente intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero lo estábamos pasando bien, creí que estabas a gusto- se levanto de la cama cubriendo su desnudez, seguramente avergonzado por mi rechazo.

-No Nahuel, tu lo estabas pasando bien, tu estabas a gusto, yo no- pare un poco para coger aire

-Pero Ness- Se volvió a quejar como un niño pequeño al que le dejan sin caramelo

- no puedes dejarme así-

Solté una carcajada sarcástica y me di media vuelta.

-vete al infierno- sentencie mientras me iba dando un portazo de su apartamento.

.

.

.

Miraba la asquerosa manzanilla que Alice me había preparado entre las manos. Decía que me vendría bien para el estomago.

-no lo vas a hacer desaparecer con la mirada Reneesme- me dijo sarcástica desde el otro lado de mi cama.

-No pienso beberme esa cosa, parece meado- suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, como quieras, si quieres echar la papilla que te queda en el cuerpo adelante- dijo mientras me quitaba la taza de las manos.

Maldita psicología inversa.

Le quite la taza y me bebí el contenido de un trago. Note como me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres como una cría- gruño irritada.

-Lo que tú digas- me cruce de brazos y cargue mi espalda contra el respaldo de mi cama.

-bien, antes de que me deleitaras con tu comportamiento preescolar me estabas contando que llegaste a casa de Nahuel después de haberte peleado con Jake-

-si- suspire

-¿y?-

-Y paso lo que tenia que pasar, me volvió a hacer sentir mal y no tuve mas remedio que acostarme con el- su mandibula cayo hasta el suelo

-Claro Ness, esa es la solución a todo, comportarte como una obsesa sexual ¡estupendo!- me recrimino mi amiga irónicamente, mientras aplaudía. fruncí el ceño.

-Demonios Alice cállate, era la mejor alternativa que encontré en ese momento, sabes que no se me da bien enfrentar esas cosas-

-No es que no se te de bien, lo que haces es huir de los problemas-

-Maldita sea solo quería olvidarme de todo, y el sexo me ayuda, no me culpes por ello y si además hacia que mi novio me perdonara por haberlo abandonado mientras pasaba la tarde con un capullo con síndrome de marioneta y Seth mejor que mejor.

-¿ tu te estas escuchando?- me pregunto

-Si-

-Era una pregunta retórica, es evidente que no te estas escuchando. Cariño, tu no te has acostado con Nahuel por compasión o por beneficio propio, lo has hecho por despecho-

La mire con los ojos como platos y pegue una carcajada incrédula. Salí de la cama de un bote.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon, esa es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en tu vida!-

- Hogg… no me grites, me das dolor de cabeza- abrí mis ojos hasta lo imposible, podría jurar que me iba a explotar la cabeza de rabia. Me obligué a calmarme, mi genio no era muy agradable.

- bien, y ¿puedes decirme porque demonios tendría yo que sentirme despechada?-

- creo que es demasiado evidente hasta para que te lo diga -

- pues no tiene que ser tan evidente cuando no se me ocurre ningún nombre- en realidad si que se me ocurría, mejor dicho parpadeaba como un puñetero cartel luminoso en mi cabeza.

- ¿ah, no?-

Me quede mirándola con odio, me observaba con esos ojos que proclamaban victoria. Me di la vuelta y Salí de mi habitación a zancadas, contuve mis puños para no tirar ni romper nada.

Me pase una mano por el pelo retirándomelo de la cara y respirando profundamente.

Ya no podía negarlo, no podía apartarlo a un lado, era demasiado evidente para querer mentirme a mi misma.

Sentía algo por Jacob, algo más fuerte que un simple encaprichamiento o atracción. Y si, DESPECHO con mayúsculas era la respuesta de mis actos. Pero quizás al ver lo sucedido me salio el tiro por la culata.

Sentí las manos de Alice abrazarme por detrás, mientras plantaba un beso cariñoso en mi mejilla. Se retiro y me llevo de la mano hacia el sofá, haciendo que me sentara.

-creo que es la hora de que te desahogues- tarde mis buenos cinco minutos para mentalizarme de lo que iba a decirle.

-pensé en el mientras estaba con Nahuel- ella frunció un poco su perfecto ceño

-bueno, tampoco es tan raro, no hace falta que montes un drama por-

-mientras me acostaba con el Alice- le corte- pensé en Jake mientras me acostaba con Nahuel, imagine que era el quien me tocaba, quien me acariciaba y no mi novio. Los gemidos de Nahuel me hicieron reaccionar, y me encontré dolosamente con la realidad. Por dios santo, ¡tuve que fingir un orgasmo para que Nahuel me dejara en paz! Es humillante. Cuando conseguí que se durmiera intente salir y aclararme un poco las ideas averiguar que carajo había pasado en la cama, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de todo-

-oh- mi amiga dejo su boca formando una o estática

-no se que demonios me ha pasado- dije dándome por vencida

-si lo sabes Ness, creo que es evidente, tus celos, tu angustia, tus fantasías…- me acaricio la mejilla mientras me sonreía amablemente- estas enamorada- su boca soltó la bomba que tanto había estado esperando y no quería que llegara.

Comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, sin mas, el silencio absoluto se lleno con mis sollozos y mis gemidos de impotencia, queriendo descargar todo lo que no había descargado en años.

Lloraba porque no quería llorar. Estaba rompiendo un trato conmigo misma.

Lloraba porque estaba atada a una relación que no quería.

Lloraba porque estaba enamorada de un hombre que amaba a otra mujer.

Y lloraba porque ese hombre era inalcanzable para mí.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede así, cuando caí rendida de agotamiento y sopor.

Me desperté con una manta echada por encima, y con Alice sujetando mis pies en su falda, dormida. Si hubiera una palabra con la que describir a esa chica tanto física como interiormente, seria un ángel.

Me levante con cuidado y me dirigí al baño, no quise ni mirar mi reflejo, notaba los ojos hinchados, la boca seca, la cara entumecida… opte por darme una ducha e intentar borrar los surcos que habían dejado las lagrimas en mi cara. Y el entumecimiento de mis músculos tras haber dormido cerca de cuatro horas encogida en el sofá.

Me lave a conciencia, como si quisiera borrar todos mis pensamientos y hacerlos desaparecer por el desagüe.

.

.

.

Salí del bar algo apresurada, sabia que era tarde pero había olvidado mis cosas de la universidad en casa de Nahuel, y no podía prescindir de ellas. Habíamos pasado una tarde agradable, nos lo estábamos tomando con calma desde nuestro último incidente.

Si, haría ya cerca de un mes, desde ese fatídico día en el que decidí enfrentarme con la realidad. Era victima de un amor no correspondido. Así que solo tenia dos opciones, o bien me quedaba mirando como Jake seguía corriendo tras esa mujer como un perro faldero cada vez que lo llamaba, o bien intentaba hacer mi propia vida.

_**Flash Back**_

_Todavía estaba en shock tras todos los acontecimientos sucedidos. Tras la ducha me senté en borde de la bañera intentando desenredar mi maraña de pelo._

_Salí con la idea de ponerme mi chándal más grande y quedarme en casa criando telarañas. Tenía un largo fin de semana por delante para decidir que hacer con mi vida._

_Cuando abrí la puerta el frío de la casa me abofeteo. Maldije un poco mientras me dirigía a mi habitación._

_-¡Alice, pon la calefacción, podría colgar toallas en mis pezones!- grite a todo pulmón, para que me escuchara por encima del volumen de la tele, pero no contestaba. _

_Me acerque para reprocharle cuando un hombretón de cerca de dos metros me cortó el paso._

_-Mierda- maldeci ante la jodidamente incomoda situación._

_-Lo siento, Alice ha tenido que irse, me invito a pasar y esperarte- Jacob se disculpo mientras intentaba caballerosamente no mirar directo a mi atuendo._

_Intente ignorar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta, ¿porque diablos tenia que aparecer por aquí? Cuando creía que mi día no podía empeorar el objeto de mis tormentos se presenta en mi casa._

_-Ness, tenemos que hablar, no soporto estar así contigo- su mirada viajo por fin a mis ojos y su cuerpo se sitúo a una distancia segura._

_-esta bien- suspire – deja que me cambie y tu puedes hacer lo quieras estas en tu casa-_

_Asintió con la cabeza hizo el amago de abrazarme como siempre hacia, pero se detuvo incomodo. se giro hacia el sofá de nuevo._

_Una vez tape mi cuerpo hasta el cuello y deje de fantasear ridículamente con las posibles situaciones eróticas entre el y yo me dirigí al salón para enfrentarme con el._

_Carraspee un poco y me acomode en el pequeño sillón que estaba al lado del sofá._

_-¿y bien?- rompí el hielo._

_-Siento lo que paso ayer- dijo con convicción mirándome directamente con esos ojos abrasadores, fruncí el ceño confusa._

_-Veras, en el fondo quiero darte las gracias, por…decirme la verdad, nunca nadie ha hecho eso por mi- rió nervioso e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar mientras miraba hacia el suelo._

_-Es una situación complicada, en el fondo se cual es la cruda realidad, pero siempre me las apaño para correr un tupido velo y dejarla de un lado, mientras me engaño con falsas esperanzas, no se si me entiendes- volvió a hacer una pausa, pues claro que lo entendía, demasiado bien para mi gusto._

_-Con esto quiero decirte, que te agradezco que rompieras esas barreras y me dieras con la realidad en las narices, siento haberte ofendido Ness, de verdad- el silencio se adueñó de la estancia, algo en sus palabras no terminaba de convencerme. Hasta que un botón se encendió en mi cabeza. _

_-No vas a dejarla ¿verdad?- dije roncamente _

_Jacob simplemente negó con la cabeza contestando a mi pregunta._

_-espero que nunca te encuentres en una situación parecida, porque es como una telaraña gigante en la que estas atrapado y no puedes salir. Yo amo a Bella, y si la única forma de poder estar con ella es con encuentros puntuales…dios sabe que no voy a hacer nada por impedirlo- asentí con la cabeza mientras una raja se me abría en medio del pecho._

_-Espero que logres entenderlo- solté una carcajada sin ápice de alegría, joder que si lo entendía._

_-Y…ojala no me hagas elegir entre su compañía y tu amistad, porque eres un sustento muy importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte Nessie- la palabra amistad retumbaba como un tambor en mi cabeza, solo su amiga a eso era todo lo que podía aspirar._

_-No, no te voy a hacer eso Jake, tu también eres muy importante para mi- no sabes cuanto termine para mis adentros._

_Su sonrisa radiante asomo en su boca, deslumbrándome, la mía solo quedo en una mueca ridícula._

_Jake se levanto y me dio otro abrazo de oso, provocando que me levantara del sillón. Respire su olor a madera y hierba profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando memorizarlo. Inalcanzable, volví a repetir en mis entrañas._

_-con que en tus pezones puedes colgar toallas ¿eh?, se de un sátiro al que le encantaría comprobar tu habilidad- dijo intentando romper el ambiente de tensión._

_-Cállate imbecil- le gruñí contra su pecho mientras la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas_

_-Esa es mi chica- sentencio mientras recibía las leves sacudidas que provocaba al reírse._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tras su visita decidí que lo mas sensato era olvidarlo, no se puede luchar por una causa perdida. Decidí darle otra oportunidad a lo que tenía con Nahuel, al fin y al cabo todavía era mi pareja. Mis reuniones con Jake dejaron de ser tan habituales, ya sabéis, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Y me centre un poco más en hacer que mi relación funcionara. Íbamos despacio, pero hacíamos progresos.

Llegue al apartamento de Nahuel, y abrí con la llave que me había dejado.

Todo estaba apagado, seguramente habría salido, así que recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, pero un ruido extraño me alerto. Fruncí el ceño, al parecer me había equivocado, la luz de su habitación asomaba por debajo de la puerta.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude distinguir risas y jadeos en vez de los murmullos de un principio. Entonces lo comprendí todo, no se de que me extraña, llevaba esperando este momento demasiado tiempo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente para confirmar los que mis oídos habían escuchado y lo que yo ya sabía. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba la grotesca imagen, la chica rubia cabalgaba literalmente y de forma exagerada a Nahuel, los dos gritaban y jadeaban hasta que sus ojos color miel se posaron en mí.

-Ness- murmuro.

-¿que?, ¡soy Karen imbecil!- grito la chica, pero cuando vio a mi novio con el rostro pálido y los ojos como platos se giro para encontrarse conmigo.

- joder- murmuro ella mientras su cara reflejaba el mismo color que la de Nahuel.

Él comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente pero hice caso omiso, mi mirada estaba clavada en la prenda con la que la rubia se tapaba, era mi camisón, una de las pocas cosas que heredé de mi madre, era bastante provocativo y a la vez elegante, así que lo guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

Sentí como un fuego me recorrió de pies a cabeza, quizá fuera por la adrenalina del momento, o tal vez porque la chica era demasiado delgada, pero la agarre del pelo y sin problema alguno la saqué de la cama mientras le arrancaba mi pijama de las manos.

sacudí de las manos unos cuantos pelos sueltos y salí de allí, escuche unas pisadas fuertes correr detrás de mi Nahuel me giro bruscamente intentando darme algún tipo de excusa, su solo contacto me provoco arcadas y en un impulso mi rodilla se movió sola golpeando su entrepierna con fuerza, liberando su agarre.

Nunca pensé que un grito tan desgarrador fuera lo más glorioso que mis oídos escucharían.

Me acerque tranquilamente a su pila de discos y saque mí preferido, el único que guardaba de Billie Holiday. No me importaron mis fotos, ni las demás pertenencias que podría tener esparcidas por allí, simplemente guarde el camisón y el vinilo en mi bolso mientras sostenía con la otra lo que había venido a buscar.

No me detuve aun con la tormenta que se desató en cuestión de segundos, seguí caminando hacia donde mis pies me guiaban, quizá inconscientemente, pero llegue hasta su puerta calada hasta los huesos y con mi única esperanza perdida.

* * *

_hola!! _

_nuevo cap. un poco extenso y pesado pero era necesario para que empiece a desenrredarse la trama. _

_muchisisisimas gracias a todas las que os habeis molestado en dejarme un review y desde aqui os animo a que sigais haciendolo jajaja me suben la moral y me siento realizada, asi que animarse que no cuesta nada._

_algunas chicas queme dejaron su mail no es que las haya ignorado, esque la pagina web elimina automaticamente las direcciones de correo electronico , aun asi gracias :)_

_y sin mas me despido hasta el proximo cap, que espero sea mas prontito k yo tb estoy impaciente porque surja la llama entre estos dos XD lo confieso._

_muchisimos besos a todas y nos leemos :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob pov.**

Escuche un débil sonido que me pareció reconocer como el timbre.

Lo ignoré estaba harto de tener que abrirle la puerta a Seth cada vez que salía por la noche. Estaba deseando que solucionara sus problemas con el piso y se largara, que fuera mi amigo no lo quitaba de ser como un grano en el culo.

Pero el timbre seguía sonando y mi paciencia acabándose, levante mi cara de la almohada y mire el despertador, los números de color verde radiactivo marcaban las dos de la mañana.

Esta vez sonó el aporreo de la puerta. Me levanté se un salto si había algo que me ponía de mal humor era que me despertaran a golpes.

-¡Seth te voy a matar!- grite mientras daba zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Maldito hijo de perra, será cabr…- mis murmullos cesaron cuando abrí y me encontré con semejante escena.

Mi corazón se encogió haciéndose diminuto. Hacia semanas que no veía a Reneesme,

La chica que estaba frente a mi puerta no tenía nada que ver con la que yo había conocido tiempo atrás, su frescura y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, opacado por unas ojeras espeluznantes en su blanca piel.

Su rostro estaba visiblemente más delgado y su expresión fue la que provoco que mi corazón se oprimiera. No supe identificar que sensaciones eran las que pasaban por el. Quizá miedo, cansancio, tristeza o yo que se.

-Ness- susurre casi inaudiblemente. Sus pequeñas manos apartaron el pelo mojado de su cara y sus sollozos amargos me dejaron desarmado. Era la primera vez que veía a esa chica llorar, no se reflejaba ahora mismo en ella, ni un ápice de esa mujer fuerte y segura que un día conocí

Alargue un brazo y la estreche contra mí con fuerza.

Estaba helada y mojada, lo que hizo que se erizaran cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Con delicadeza la arrastre hacia dentro de la casa cerrando con la otra mano la puerta.

No me había separado de ella ni un solo milímetro, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, pero era necesario.

Con delicadeza deslice su abrigo empapado de sus brazos tirandolo a un lado e hice lo mismo con su rebeca.

Note su piel erizada y sus brazos se apretaron en mi cintura mientras tiritaba de frío.

La estreche mas mientras notaba como sus sollozos se calmaban. Bese su frente y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos, sus enormes orbes marrones intentaban vislumbrarme tras la cortina de lagrimas.

-estoy aquí Ness, no voy a dejarte hasta que tu me lo digas- asintió torpemente y volvió a esconder su cabeza en mi cuello.

Logre alargar el brazo hasta el sillón y atrapar una manta que había tirada. La estire de modo que nos cubriera a los dos, y así permanecimos estáticos, no se cuanto tiempo en realidad, quizás una eternidad pero a mi me parecieron segundos.

Su dolor me dolía a mí también.

Casi nunca me he arrepentido de mis actos, pienso que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, pero ahora me arrepentía enormemente de haberla alejado de mi vida, de permitir que una relación tan especial llegara a convertirse en casi una de simples conocidos. Era un imbecil, un idiota, un ciego.

Aparto su cabeza lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo, seguramente estaría avergonzada de la situación. Que estupida era, ¿es que acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en mí?

Su mirada viajo hasta mi cuerpo. La situación se torno un poco extraña cuando descubrí que no me había molestado en ponerme ni siquiera una camiseta.

-lo siento- dijo mientras señalaba mi pantalón de pijama casi empapado por su causa.

-No seas idiota Ness- le conteste con el ceño fruncido – mi ropa es lo de menos- asintió levemente mientras se apartaba con cuidado y se tapaba con la manta completamente, ya que en mi intento de hacerla entrar en calor la deje solo con una simple y fina camiseta interior.

Seguramente en otra ocasión me habría puesto nervioso o me hubiera sentido incomodo al ver como se transparentaba su sujetador pero ahora me daba igual. Sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

-Te daré algo para que te cambies- dije roncamente mientras agarraba su mano guiándola hasta mi habitación.

-Te estará un poco grande, bueno bastante grande pero no tengo otra cosa- volvió a asentir, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que solo hubiera pronunciado dos palabras.

Le deje un poco de intimidad mientras agarraba unos pantalones secos y una camiseta para mi.

No tarde mucho en cambiarme y empezar a preparar un poco de café caliente. Quizás le vendría bien o quizás no le apetecía comer ni beber nada.

Mi cabeza no paraba de preguntarse que demonios le había pasado para que actuara de esa manera, miré involuntariamente hacia la habitación donde la había dejado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejándome ver su espalda desnuda y un poco del costado de sus pechos. Aparte la vista y cerré los ojos como si me hubieran echado acido puro.

Mi corazón latió deprisa y un ardor conocido y peligroso me recorrió entero. ¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo?

-¡joder!- grite a todo pulmón cuando el café hirviente se derramo sobre mi mano.

-¡Jake!- su voz alarmada sonaba cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sus frías manos se posaron sobre las mías dirigiéndome hacia el agua helada del fregadero.

- ¿en que demonios pensabas?- dijo mientras me examinaba, el color rojo de la piel se notó incluso por encima de mi tono oscuro.

- en nada- suspire mientras observaba su perfil fijamente, se revolvió incomoda al notar mi escrutinio, por lo que aparte mi mirada.

-¿tienes alguna pomada o algo para las quemaduras?- me encogí de hombros ante la duda.

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba.

- iré a mirar que tienes en el botiquín- asentí despreocupado.

Se escucho el movimiento de los botes y algunas cajas. Regresó agitando un tubo de crema en el aire y con gasas en la otra mano.

- esto es lo único que he encontrado, pero algo es algo-

Me cogio la mano y procedió a extender la crema con delicadeza, sus caricias eran agradables, pero me levantaban un inquietante cosquilleo en el vientre.

Intente ignorar eso, por mi bien. De hecho hacia bastante tiempo que me obligaba a ignorar las sensaciones que ella me provocaba.

_Es tu amiga_

_Tú mejor amiga _

Me repetía una y otra vez

El silencio nunca había sido tan dominante entre nosotros, empezaba a incomodarme.

-Ness- rompí el mutismo.

-mm...- ella murmuro en forma de pregunta mientras terminaba de vendarme la mano.

-No se tu, pero yo no aguanto mas este silencio-

-¿Qué silencio Jacob?- respondió cansadamente mientras seguía con su tarea.

Me harté.

-Reneesme- la llame por su nombre completo mientras ponía mi mano sobre las suyas haciendo que parara. Su mirada se alineo con la mía.

-Quiero ayudarte, consolarte…pero no puedo hacerlo si sigues con este maldito silencio, que me esta poniendo cada vez mas nervioso- intente sonar calmado, pero no lo conseguí, nuestras miradas seguían fijas, esperando una excusa y una respuesta.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y su mano tapo su boca evitando soltar un sollozo. Me sentí mal por hablarle así, seguramente no había tenido el tacto suficiente al pedirle una explicación pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

-Dime algo Nessie- estire mis dedos con pesar, acariciando su mejilla, secando sus lagrimas. Necesitaba tocarla.

Aparto su cara de mi caricia y se levanto nerviosa, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Parecía sopesar lo que iba a decir y como lo iba a decir.

Tras meditar un buen rato lo soltó titubeando y con algo de miedo.

- me ha engañado- susurró

- lo he encontrado…en…la cama con otra- sus palabras salieron lentas y a la vez rápidas.

Al principio no reaccioné trate de encontrarle sentido a las palabras que me decía, hasta que lo conseguí.

Nahuel.

Mire el suelo mientras digería su información, un fuego interno me recorrió cada una de las venas de mi cuerpo, apreté los puños hasta el punto en que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos, ignore el dolor de la reciente herida. Mis dientes chirriaron.

Me temblaba el cuerpo y sentía presión.

¿Como un ser humano podía llegar a ser tan necio, tan ignorante para hacerle eso a una mujer como ella? Simplemente no lo entendía.

- hijo de puta - gruñí. El tono de mi voz hizo que mi amiga levantara el rostro para mirarme.

-Jake…-

- como lo vea te juro que voy a darle la paliza de su vida, ese cabron… dios- pare unos segundos para intentar calmarme, si hay algo que no permitiría era que le hicieran daño a ella.

- ¿pero que le pasa a ese imbecil? ¿Esta ciego? - mi tono se alzo unas cuantas octavas.

Deseaba partirle todos y cada uno de los huesos de su estupido cuerpo, hacer que sufriera hasta que le suplicara perdón a Reneesme. Daba vueltas como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la pequeña cocina.

- cálmate por favor- me suplico mi amiga

- no, no puedo calmarme, como me encuentre a ese patán voy a desfigurarle su maldita cara-

- Jacob, no vas a hacer nada-

- si , si voy a hacerlo-

- no- su tono sonó rotundo ¿pero que demonios le pasaba?

-¿pero porque, es a caso no quieres que pague por lo que te ha hecho? Mírate Reneesme, ¿que demonios te pasa? Reacciona de una maldita vez-

- ¡ya basta joder!- su grito me dejo estático.

- no vas a hacer nada- su respiración era agitada

- ¿y sabes porque no vas a hacerlo?, porque no me importa, en el fondo no me importa que me haya engañado, de un cierto modo ya lo sabia, solo me hacían falta las evidencias visuales. Y créeme que las he tenido, demasiado vívidas para mi gusto- su cuerpo caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

- me da igual que se folle a una rubia encanijada con tetas de plástico, o que se quede mis cosas, o que me haya mentido-

No entendía nada, entonces ¿porque tenia esa actitud? Si lo que me estaba contando era cierto, debería estar dando botes de alegría por haberse liberado de esa carga.

-no te entiendo entonces -

-¿que no entiendes?-

-Tu actitud, si no te importa lo que ha echo ¿porque demonios actúas así?, deberías estar feliz por haberte liberado de esa carga-

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees Jacob-

-Pues ilumíname entonces porque me he perdido- Nessie cerro la boca y miro hacia el suelo, quizá me estaba pasando de la ralla pero estaba frustrado, no sabia que demonios rondaba por su cabeza.

Tome unos segundos para calmarme. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba aquí buscando mi apoyo.

Trague una bocanada de aire y me tranquilice antes de volver a hablar.

-lo siento, Ness, pero no soporto que te hagan daño, eres demasiado importante para mi, y tampoco puedo entenderte y eso me frustra muchísimo-

Cuando estuve más calmado me senté en el suelo frío, a su lado rozando mi hombro con el suyo.

-actúas como si no tuvieras nada por lo que luchar, ese tío es un capullo, no te merece nunca te ha merecido- su risa amarga me desconcertó, pero no le hice caso.

-¿y a quien merezco entonces Jake?-

tras su pregunta me tuve que callar, estaba claro que no tenia una respuesta, ya que ningún hombre me parecería lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Y desde luego no me entraba en la cabeza como ese hijo de perra había podido hacerle eso a una mujer tan…impresionante.

-Ness- giré mi cara para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero lo único que vi fue su perfil de nuevo en una mueca de angustia.

-Eres muy joven, tienes toda la vida por delante, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, no puedes dejar que la chica maravillosa que yo conocía se esfume-

Tras unos minutos sin hacerlo su mirada se clavó en la mía, trastornándome como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Eres la mujer más impresionante que he conocido en mi vida, eres lista, divertida, eres preciosa…- mi voz se perdió ante la intensidad de sus ojos que ahora mostraban ¿esperanza? , mi estomago empezó a cosquillear intensamente, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío agradable, inquietante y adictivo.

Le limpie una lágrima solitaria con mi pulgar sintiendo su piel ahora caliente. Esta vez no hizo nada por apartarse.

El silencio invadió el espacio por completo.

Memorice sus bonitas facciones durante unos segundos, empezando por sus ojos y terminando por sus labios.

Y fue en ese exacto momento cuando mi cordura y raciocino se fueron al carajo.

Mis parpados se iban cerrando al notar su aliento a menta y el roce tibio y húmedo de su boca.

Un simple roce de labios, sin atrevernos a más, un cosquilleo caliente y torturador.

¿Porque estaba besando a mi mejor amiga? ¿Porque no quería detenerlo? ¿Cuando sentí este deseo hacia ella?

Su tacto era demasiado adictivo como para seguir cuestionándome preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Desesperado la ataqué violentamente convirtiendo ese roce en un choque inminente, moví mis labios contra los suyos, despacio, disfrutando de cada suave ataque que me daba su boca.

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban en una sensación de ardor extrema.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta su cintura, rememorando cada milímetro de su piel, esa que había visto anteriormente y no podía quitarme de la cabeza. Ella respondió a mi necesidad mientras sus manos recorrían el mismo camino para terminar entrelazando sus finos dedos en mi pelo.

Mi lengua ardió cuando acaricio sus labios y llegue al mismo cielo cuando se lamió con la suya. Explore sus dientes, su paladar al igual que ella el mío.

Un beso húmedo, y jodidamente erótico.

Dios, esto era increíble.

Nuestros labios se separaron lentamente, hinchados, pidiendo a gritos más.

Mi piel totalmente erizada y su respiración brusca fueron el detonante que nos hizo volver a la realidad.

Cuando la tentación fue apartada de mi boca fue cuando pude pensar con claridad, reaccionar y darme cuenta de cómo acababa de joderlo todo.

Me aparte de su cuerpo bruscamente tironee mi pelo con furia e impotencia.

No me atrevía a mirarla, pero no podía quitármela de la cabeza, la sentía por todas partes y cada espacio de mi piel que ella había tocado palpitaba sin parar. Ardía.

Sin saber como actuar, el pánico me invadió y salí a paso ligero de la cocina, quería irme, quería salir de ahí, abrí la puerta con furia dejando perplejo a Seth, que en ese momento llegaba a casa.

-vale tío ya lo se , que no te joda y todo eso, pero se me olvidaron las llaves y …-

Lo deje diciendo una disculpa ridícula y me escape de allí como si estuviera huyendo del mismo infierno. Ahora era el turno de los remordimientos.

Maldeci de todas las maneras posibles, hacia un frío acojonante y había salido con una simple camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Necesitaba aclararme las ideas.

En el transcurso de una hora vagando por la ciudad a las tres de la mañana llegue a unas cuantas conclusiones.

La primera, yo amaba a Bella.

La segunda, lo que había pasado con Ness, no significo nada, fue un simple momento de debilidad en un intento de consolarla, o al menos eso me obligue a creer.

Y la tercera, debía aclarar el malentendido con ella, seguro que después de hablarlo los dos coincidiríamos en correr un tupido velo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Era lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

Respire profundamente y mantuve la mente fría mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Había repasado en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo que iba a decirle, como iba a enfrentarla. Y me había asegurado de no volver a perder los estribos cuando la viera, haciendo una imagen mental de Bella en mí cabeza.

Si, así recordaría cuales eran mis prioridades. Debía olvidarme de todo esto, e ignorar que el mejor beso que había experimentado en mi vida había sido con mi mejor amiga.

_Eso es lo que es Jake_

_Tú mejor amiga_…

* * *

_hola!_

_lo primero, reconozco que este capitulo me ha costado sangre y sudor pero aqui esta._

_he intentado responder a todos los reviews y a las que me es imposible hacerlo por privado os dare las gracias por aqui._

_me vienen muy bien vuestras opiniones asi que no dejeis de hacerlo, que es gratis jajaja._

_bueno un besazo a todas y nos seguimos leyendo_


	9. Chapter 9

**Reneesme pov_._**

Jacob…

-¡Jake!

Me desperté sudorosa y agitada.

Trate de acompasar mi respiración.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba vividamente cada segundo que mi boca toco la suya.

Mis sueños húmedos no me dejaban en paz cada día que pasaba era una tortura y maldije mil veces aquel momento en el que se me ocurrió besarle.

Después de experimentar la mejor sensación de mi vida no podía parar de pensar en como seria hacer algo más. Bueno a decir verdad mis sueños si que lo hacían. Esto era un infierno.

Me levante de la cama a duras penas, el frío de la mañana no afecto en absoluto a mi escasa ropa, estaba segura de que podrían freírse huevos en mis muslos.

Decidí darme una ducha de agua fría… bueno mejor tibia, hacer eso ahora seria como una tortura china.

Me senté en el sofá mientras bebía un café con extra de azúcar, supuse que me quedaba una media hora antes de ir a clase. A veces olvidaba que era una simple chica que estudiaba tercero de carrera.

Por dios mis problemas deberían reducirse a fumar hierba con mi compañera de habitación y a estresarme cuando me quedara una semana para los exámenes finales.

Una chica de mi edad no tendría que estar preocupada por ganar el suficiente dinero para costearse su licenciatura y pagar todas las facturas mientras se mataba por las noches en una tasca de mala muerte.

Necesitaba unas vacaciones, lejos de mis estudios, de mi casa y de los estupidos hombres que había en mi vida.

Después de fantasear con las miles de playas desiertas en las que me podría bañar desnuda decidí que era hora de irme a clase.

.

.

.

Las clases me pasaron lentas, realmente adoraba mi carrera pero últimamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Mis compañeros no ayudaban mucho, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que podían considerar realmente amigos allí. Aunque yo tenia parte de culpa, no socializaba demasiado.

Los chicos eran agradables conmigo, siempre y cuando no lo jodieran todo al intentar echarme los trastos, y la mayoría de las chicas eran una versión en carne y hueso de la Barbie universitaria. Echaban miradas altivas y de superioridad que te dejaban realmente traspuesta.

Había quedado con Alice para comer, estos últimos días se esforzaba por no dejarme sola. Mis esfuerzos por decirle que estaba bien no sirvieron de nada. Pero a quien quería engañar, no estaba nada bien.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida hindú, un poco cutre, pero tras ocho años viviendo en Seattle podía asegurar que la mejor comida se servia en los peores antros.

-después de esto mi estomago no me dará tregua, sabes que esta comida me sienta fatal- dijo mi amiga mientras se metía avariciosamente el ultimo trozo de pollo al curry en la boca. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo se, es imposible entrar en el cuarto de baño después de tu lo hayas visitado primero- le dije, su ceño se frunció creando sombras bajo sus ojos.

-No huele-

-Claro que huele-

-No, oh por dios cállate estamos comiendo-

-Vale, vale, lo que tu digas- refunfuñe, seguramente si seguía con esa conversación, en un lugar publico Alice me decapitaría instantáneamente.

Tras unos deliciosos postres en los que habíamos hablado de temas insustanciales mi amiga decidió tocar en terreno vedado.

-Ness, se que no te gusta que te pregunte pero… ¿como estas?- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mano infundiéndome coraje.

Suspire pesadamente mientras palmeaba mi tripa, había comido demasiado.

-Estoy bien Alice, fue solo un beso, nada mas- mire hacia el plato vacío.

-No hay que hacer un drama de un simple …beso-

sonaría enfermizo, pero nuestro encuentro fue algo mas que eso, nunca me había sentido tan conectada ni tan excitada con nadie en mi vida por el simple roce los labios, sabia que había algo especial entre nosotros, una chispa o una química extraña, no sabría como llamarlo.

Pero según el, todo fue terrible malentendido que debíamos borrar de nuestra mente. O al menos eso me dijo al día siguiente cuando salí del trabajo.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaba terminando de barrer local, solo faltaba cerrar para acabar mi turno y de eso ya se ocuparía mi compañero._

_Miles de sentimientos se acumulaban en mi cabeza, estaba preocupada por muchas cosas, pero la mas inquietante era el no saber nada de Jacob después de que se fuera la noche anterior como un demonio de su casa, dejándome confusa, asustada y muy arrepentida ._

_Deseaba más que nunca volver atrás, haber sabido parar en el momento adecuado… y no dejarme llevar de esa manera. Maldeci mil veces los estupidos impulsos del ser humano._

_Pero la forma en que me había defendido, las cosas que me había dicho y lo que quise interpretar como deseo en sus ojos, me llenó de una nueva esperanza._

_Cuando Jake se fue hecho una furia no pude aguantar las lagrimas, llevaba una noche que no desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, no recordaba haber llorado tanto ni cuando murió mi padre. Las cosas de reprimir sentimientos, después salía todo de golpe._

_Seth me encontró en la misma posición. Se sorprendió bastante y también se asusto, no era muy normal la situación, agradecí su estado de embriaguez ya que no tenia la cordura suficiente como para atosigarme a preguntas que en ese momento no quería contestar._

_-¿que te ha hecho?- me dijo con voz ausente mientras se agachaba a abrazarme._

_Evidentemente no le podía decir que había hecho, porque todavía estaba asimilando lo que sucedió hacia unos minutos, además no sabía como el chico se tomaría todo esto, así que decidí cerrar el pico y dejar que sus brazos me envolvieran y consolaran un poco._

_En el tiempo que estuvimos así medite entre quedarme y disculparme cuando el regresara o irme a casa y no tentar más a la suerte._

_La segunda opción me resulto la más viable, si Jake estaba todavía enfadado no seria de su agrado encontrarme en su apartamento._

_Con dificultad levante a un medio inconsciente Seth que a duras penas me ayudaba. Ese hombre pesaba una tonelada. Lo arrastre hasta el sofá, que fue lo más cercano que había y lo tape con cuidado. Me cambie aun con la ropa todavía mojada y me fui de allí._

_Pase una noche bastante mala, en la que no pude pegar ojo por lo sucedido y claro esta para Alice eso no era ningún secreto, perecía tener un radar que le alertaba cada vez que me había pasado algo malo. Evidentemente a la mañana siguiente no me libre de tener que contárselo todo._

_Salí del bar esquivando la puerta a medio cerrar tras despedirme de mis compañeros._

_Y justo cuando creí que mi día no podía empeorar mas su imponente figura avanzo hacia mi a través de la carretera. Me quede paralizada, sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar o que decir. _

_-hola- dijo por fin manteniéndose a unos metros. Reí irónicamente en mi interior. Definitivamente tendría que haberle causado un trauma para que no quisiera acercarse a mí._

_-Hola Jacob- le conteste agriamente, lo de la distancia me había molestado de verdad ¿que coño se creía, que lo iba a atacar como una violadora en serie?_

_-¿como estas?- fruncí el ceño ante su absurda pregunta. Pues mal, ¿como demonios se supone que debería estar? hay que joderse._

_-bien- conteste secamente-¿y tu?-_

_-bien-_

_-me alegro-_

_-yo…también me alegro de que estés bien- dijo mirando al suelo, parecía un niño pequeño avergonzado. Suspire audiblemente, esto era una conversación de borregos._

_-Mira Jake, se que esto es realmente incomodo para los dos, así que cuando antes terminemos mejor, ahora por favor ve al grano- _

_Tras mirarme estupefacto unos segundos decidió a hablar._

_-si, creo que tienes toda la razón.- por fin se decidió a alzar sus ojos hacia mí. Me estremecí._

_-Me parece que debemos aclarar lo que paso anoche- dijo roncamente_

_-¿y que fue lo que paso Jacob?- no se porque actúe a la defensiva, quizá una manera de protegerme._

_Tras sopesarlo unos minutos y moverse un poco inquieto contesto._

_-un error, un…incomodo y absurdo error-_

_Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y algo en mi se quebró, tuve que aguantar mis ganas de llorar. _

_Trague el nudo que se me formo en la garganta antes de hablar._

_-Pues creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en eso- su cara hizo una mueca extraña.- y creo que también coincidiremos en que no queremos joder lo que tenemos- le dije_

_-si, no quisiera romper nuestra amistad por un insignificante beso, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para sobrellevarlo ¿no crees?-_

_Asentí en respuesta con la mirada ausente. "Insignificante" era todo lo que ocupaba mi cabeza ahora._

_-bueno, pues entonces…para mi no ha pasado nada- dijo intentando sonreír, aunque en eso se quedo, en un intento._

_-Bien- dije consiguiendo sonreír falsamente- borrado de sesera- bromeé mientras me señalaba la cabeza._

_-Me alegro de haberlo aclarado, y lo siento por el numerito de anoche, estaba muy nervioso, y Bella fue todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza…- su voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas débil._

_Alce una ceja escéptica. Era jodidamente paranoico que un amante de preocupe por serle infiel a una infiel. Sacudí mi cabeza. Este chico a veces era un completo imbécil._

_-Ves tampoco ha sido tan difícil, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, somos humanos- intente aligerar el ambiente un poco aunque solo conseguí levantar una tenue sonrisa en mi amigo, carente de alegría._

_-me tengo que ir Jake, se me están congelando los ovarios- quise bromear de alguna manera y quitar hierro al asunto, quizá todo fuera mas fácil._

_Esta vez si río agradecido ante mi comentario._

_-esta bien, yo también tengo que irme, ha sido un día duro- dijo levantando sus cosas del trabajo- y lo que me queda-._

_Nos despedimos con un simple adiós, me molesto ese hecho, aunque quizá fuera lo mejor, todavía recordaba demasiado bien como me estrecho la noche anterior entre sus brazos. Seria una tortura._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Tras nuestra charla, aun me quedaba la esperanza de que las cosas siguieran como siempre entre nosotros, pero a quien queríamos engañar. Eso era muy difícil, por no decir imposible.

Cualquier gesto cotidiano como un abrazo o una caricia ahora tenían un significado distinto con el. Muchas veces notaba como me rehuía, y eso me hacia sentir miserablemente mal.

Nuestros encuentros ya no eran una cosa habitual y cuando los teníamos siempre era con Seth presente. Ya no me llamaba ni me contaba sus problemas, y mucho menos mencionaba a su amada Isabella, Premio a la zorra más manipuladora del planeta.

Ese chico es gilipollas. Me repetía una y otra vez en mi interior.

Los días pasaban, y mi estado emocional seguía en el limbo. Ni avanzaba, ni retrocedía, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que decidí reaccionar, ya que no me llegaba ninguna revelación divina ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez que todas mis cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa me llegaba el turno de decidir.

O bien seguía en este estado de sufrimiento y tortura eternos…

O le olvidaba e intentaba salir adelante.

Decidí que intentaría salir a delante, porque olvidarlo iba a ser difícil.

Empezaría por buscarme distracciones. Los fines de semana los dedicaría a mi misma, siempre los dedicaba a Jake o a Seth, supuse que seria un gran paso.

Tal vez me apuntara a un gimnasio, o a un curso de pintura, o podía tejer un jersey, como esas maniacas depresivas que salen en las series de la tele.

Quien sabe, alomejor ayudaba, o alomejor me terminaba ahorcando con el.

Todo era cuestión de probar.

.

.

.

Me levante a duras penas cuando sonó el timbre. Mi sofá era como un agujero negro que te absorbía hacia dentro cada vez más, y cuando te dabas cuenta no podías moverte. Quizá tendría que hacer una visita a Ikea, aunque eso tendría que ser Alice y realmente no sabia que esperar de eso.

-hola Seth- salude mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Hola preciosa-

-Pasa, aunque esta un poco sucio- le dije mientras recogía algo de toda la mierda que había dispersada por el salón.

-Vaya, bonito, muy bonito, la cuestión ahora es; si prefiero vértelo puesto o sin el-

Seth hablaba a mis espaldas me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido cuando lo vi sosteniendo un sujetador morado entre sus manos.

-Oh, ¡dame eso!, eres un puñetero pervertido- grite mientras le quitaba mi ropa interior de un solo tiron. El reía

-¿Sabes que es lo mas excitante de todo esto?- yo simplemente gruñí mientras seguía limpiando trastos. Para que contestarle si se iba a responder el solo.

-Saber que debajo de esa sudadera tan enorme tus tetas bailan la divina danza de la libertad- hizo una breve pausa

-Uff, me estas poniendo malo- suspiro mientras se hundía en mi sofá.

-Vete al carajo – sentencié mientras iba a mi cuarto a parar esa divina danza. Ya no podía ni quitarme el sostén en mí propia casa.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- grite desde la cocina.

-No, solo es una visita rápida, tengo trabajo- vociferó desde su posición.

Me prepare un té y fui a reunirme con el.

-bonita bufanda- dijo alzando mi proyecto de punto.

-Gracias-

Estuvimos charlando un rato sobre como nos había ido la semana, también me contó algunas cosas sobre Jake, evidentemente por su propia voluntad ya que yo no se lo pedí. Era agradable estar con el. Me distraía y me hacia reír.

Me pregunto sobre mi estado. El sabia lo de Nahuel, es mas, creyo que mi distanciamiento con jacob fue debido a eso. Al parecer le contó una version alternativa a los hechos reales. Creia que jake se enfado conmigo por no dejar que pusiera en su lugar al imbecil de mi exnovio. Un poco retorcido pero creible al fin y al cabo.

-Ya han pasado dos meses Ness, deberias empezar a salir con gente- dijo intentando infundirme animos.

Pero yo no queria saber nada de los hombres. Estaba en una de esas fases anti-testosterona que tienen todas las mujeres alguna vez en su vida.

-Seth, agradezco tu ayuda, pero de verdad no me apetece en absoluto-

-Oh, venga ya, no seas ridicula. Si yo fuera tu ya me habria beneficiado a media ciudad- alce los ojos.

-Pero no eres yo, y déjame decirte que tienes un serio problema de promiscuidad sexual amigo- Simplemente se rió de mi comentario- además, me niego a pasar por una cita de cuatro horas, una cena y unas copas con cualquier capullo engominado el cual su único interés en mi es llevarme a la cama-

-Muy mal Ness, un revolcón gratis nunca se desperdicia, eso es como el buffet libre, es un pecado no comer hasta reventar, de verdad parece que no se te ha pegado nada bueno de mi compañía-

Tuve que reír ante su comentario, pero que se le va a hacer los hombres y las mujeres por lo normal no suelen tener la misma concepción de las relaciones de una noche.

-te propongo una cosa- me dijo, alce una ceja, usualmente las proposiciones de ese chico no eran muy de mi agrado.

-Que va a ser esta vez, ¿sexo oral en el sofá?, ¿tu me tocas a mi y yo a ti? ¿streaptease casero?- bromeé un poco con el pero parecía estar serio.

-No, no es nada de eso… si no quieres salir con esos capullos engominados, ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su oferta.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunte sin poder creérmelo, el asintió con la cabeza y una media sonrisa.

-Yo…no lo se Seth, tu eres mi amigo, todo esto sería muy extraño- estaba realmente confusa, no quería hacerle daño a ese chico, no quería estropear mi amistad por una estupida cita ya había tenido suficiente con uno, no quería estropearlo con el otro.

-Venga Ness, será divertido. Solo una cena, sales te diviertes conmigo y el sexo es opcional, aunque ya sabes que aceptaría encantado- dijo en tono socarrón.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, sopesando las opciones. Pero al ver la suplica en sus ojos no tuve mas remedio que aceptar.

Lo tomaría como una reunión de amigos, me lo pasaba bien con el, la cita no seria nada mas allá de lo hacíamos normalmente ¿no?

-está bien- sentencie con media sonrisa al ver su alegría.

-Genial, pásate mañana por casa a eso de las diez- me guiño un ojo

-¿ no se supone que es el chico el que me tiene que pasar a recoger?- pregunte inocentemente

-Si, pero me aburre mucho el protocolo, y sinceramente aparcar por esta zona es un imposible, no se como lo aguantas- sonreí y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Te veo mañana- me despedí mientra me daba otro abrazo

-Adiós preciosa-

Suspire fuertemente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. No tenia porque pasar nada, era una simple cita con un buen amigo.

A la mierda. Iba a salir y a divertirme, era joven y sin compromisos de ningún tipo.

* * *

_hola! nuevo cap :)_

_parece k la cosa se va poniendo mas interesante no? por lo menos a mi parecer._

_muchisimas gracias por los reviews y no lo dejeis que son de mucha ayuda y me gusta mucho mucho recibirlos. y a las qye estais en la sobra os hago una llamada para que salgais jajaja._

_un besazo enorme y nos leemos._

_pd. por si os interesa publique un oneshoot Bella/Edward el primero que hago de esa pareja =)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob pov.**

-Jake, no te preocupes, solo tienes que relajarte un poco, dejarte llevar- oía la voz de Bella intentando consolarme.

Un intento fallido.

Dios no me podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí.

-lo siento de verdad Bella, yo no se que me pasa, nunca me había pasado,… esto es ridículo- mi voz se iba haciendo mas leve conforme seguía la frase. Estaba cabreado, humillado y sobre todo avergonzado.

-no te agobies, podemos esperar un poco, si te parece, todavía queda tiempo para que me tenga que ir- dijo desganada.

Negué con la cabeza mirando hacia la moqueta verde.

Desde que Seth vivía en mi casa no podía llevar a Bella allí, y teníamos que encontrarnos en moteles de mala muerte, ya que mi economía no era muy sobresaliente. Pero al menos nos quedaba el placer del momento. Ahora ni eso.

Todo había empezado bien, con los adecuados preliminares, solo ella sabia excitarme como lo hacia. Caricias sutiles, besos íntimos y una lengua traviesa.

Siempre solía ser dulce cuando hacíamos el amor, ya que no podía decírselo con palabras, al menos podía expresar mi amor por ella durante el acto. Pero en este caso mi subconsciente me jugo una muy mala pasada.

Estaba realmente disfrutando, sentía mi fricción en su interior, pero al abrir los ojos no fue a ella a quien vi. En vez de mi pequeña Bella, una exuberante y delicada Reneesme se retorcía de placer ante mis embestidas, con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas rosadas haciéndola parecer una diosa.

Fue en ese exacto momento cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo, junto con mi erección.

Cuando volví a abrir los parpados, el rostro de Bella me impacto de lleno en la realidad, con el ceño fruncido y la insatisfacción bailando en sus ojos.

Mierda, y mil veces mierda.

-esto no me pasa nunca, ya lo sabes es solo que… no se, joder- me queje intentando disculparme con ella de nuevo. El shock me había dejado demasiado inservible.

-Jake, no te preocupes- me dijo al oído, sentía sus pechos desnudos rozar mi espalda, no podía mirarla a la cara después de haber imaginado esas cosas.

- quizás podría hacer algo para incitarte- susurro sensualmente mientras su mano descendía por mi estomago, cada vez mas abajo. La paré en seco.

-No, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos Bells- sentencie finalmente, resignado, no me quedaba otra opción. No podía arriesgarme a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

-esta bien, no pasa nada- su tono sonaba algo ácido, la sentí levantarse para vestirse mientras yo seguía sentado al borde de la cama mirando al suelo.

-Me voy- dijo mientras se posicionaba delante de mi. No levante la mirada, seguía demasiado ausente perdido en mis pensamientos, por lo que cuando fui a reaccionar solo escuche un portazo y ella ya no estaba.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa con mi autoestima y mi dignidad reducida a cenizas. Mi primer gatillazo, con veinticuatro años. Era patético y traumatizante. Mi umbría al carajo.

-hola Jackie- saludo Seth mientras se rascaba el trasero en dirección a la nevera.

Alce los ojos y suspiré irritado. Le conteste con un gruñido poco amistoso.

-vaya, no estamos de buen humor eh- dijo risueño

- te lo has quedado tú todo-

- como para no hacerlo amigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿han descodificado el canal porno durante unos segundos?- le dije sarcástico mientras rebuscaba algo de comida.

-No es eso, aunque no me daré por vencido, algún día bajaran la guardia y ahí estaré yo para gorronear la televisión de pago- reí levemente ante su comentario.

-el caso es que tengo una cita, una de verdad, no un polvo de una noche-

-vaya, enhorabuena, bienvenido al mundo de los adultos Seth, ¿y quien es la afortunada o la pobre victima?-

-Ness- automáticamente el zumo que acababa de beber me salio por la nariz, en una desagradable sensación, después de toser un poco y recomponerme mire a un Seth estupefacto ante mi reacción.

-¿estas bien tío?-

-¿Ness? ¿ Reneesme?- pregunte sin hacer caso a su pregunta anterior

-Si- esbozo una media sonrisa- no hay muchas mas Reneesme que yo conozca, la chica hace un mes que rompió con ese cabrón y esta bastante desanimada, actúa como si no fuera ella…no se, esta rara, así que decidí invitarla a salir-

Me quedé paralizado como un capullo. Yo sabia muy bien que Reneesme no estaba deprimida por una infidelidad, ella misma me dijo que no quería a ese imbecil.

-No te molesta ¿verdad?- pregunto mi amigo ante mi sublime actuación

-No, para nada, ¿ por que iba a tener que molestarme? Es solo Ness-

-No lo sé, como tu estas o estabas muy unido a ella…pensé que alomejor te incomodaría-

-No te preocupes, es una amiga Seth, nada mas, me alegro por los dos- dije a regañadientes

-¿crees que le gustara ese restaurante que hay cerca de Atlantic City? El que tiene esas velitas tan...románticas- dijo Seth alzando las cejas significativamente. No se porque su idea me revolvió las tripas y me sentó como una cuchillada en el estomago que me hizo cabrear otra vez, intente calmarme.

-No, a Nessie no le gustan esos sitios- sentencie secamente mientras me encaminaba hacia la ducha resignado.

_Amiga_

La palabra resonaba como un tambor en mi cabeza, joder esto no tenía porque enfadarme, eran dos amigos que iban a cenar… sin mí. ¿Que iban a hacer? Nada.

Refunfuñé un poco mas mientras el agua caliente me calmaba el cuerpo y relajaba los músculos, lo agradecí bastante, ya que llevaba unas cuantas horas bastante tenso.

Seguramente la cita seria una ruina Seth no estaba muy experimentado en el tema de hacer pasar a una mujer un buen rato, fuera de la cama me refiero.

A Ness no le gustaban todas esas chorradas de restaurantes caros ni comida extravagante. La conocía demasiado bien.

Me frotaba el jabón con fuerza por el cuerpo casi dolía, estaba demasiado enfadado definitivamente. Enfadado, humillado y sexualmente insatisfecho a parte de arrastrar en mí conciencia el cabreo de Bella ante mi impotencia viril.

- mierda- murmure frustrado mientras el chorro de agua me caía directamente en la nuca.

Por mi podían irse los dos al carajo. No me iba a preocupar por nada más que no fuera yo en este momento.

.

.

.

Iba a liquidar a mi décimo zombi cuando llamaron a la puerta. Esa noche decidí quedarme en casa jugando a la xbox y hartándome a cervezas y comida basura.

-¡abre la puerta Seth!- grite desde el sofá, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi exterminación como para levantarme.

-Abre tu, seguro que es Embry- contesto este a voces desde el cuarto de baño.

Había llamado a un buen amigo para que se uniera, y así la noche se me hiciera menos tediosa. Intuí que se me haría demasiado larga.

-joder- murmure mientras me quitaba de encima el paquete de patatas y paraba la partida.

Cuando abrí la puerta no pude hacer más que intentar recoger mi mandíbula del suelo. Patético.

Evidentemente el causante de mi estupefacción no era Embry sino una… despampanante Reneesme. Casi ni la reconocí en un primer vistazo. Su pelo cobrizo resplandecia en suaves y marcadas ondas hasta la cintura, con un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba aun mas si era posible su belleza natural, no llevaba pendientes ni rastro alguno de joyas, era algo que me gustaba mucho de esa chica, la hacia parecer mas natural.

-Vas a dejarme pasar o tengo que quedarme aquí, porque estos zapatos no me ayudan mucho sabes- dijo señalando los tacones, y fue cuando descubrí sus bonitas piernas desnudas bajo el abrigo.

Su comentario me hizo salir de mi estupefacción, sacudí la cabeza.

-si, claro…pasa- cumplió mis ordenes pasando indiferente por mi lado, alce una ceja, últimamente tenia esa actitud conmigo, no se por que, y eso me irritaba mucho.

Cerré y me di la vuelta para seguir con mi matanza particular de no-muertos, pero otra vez mi mandíbula cayo al suelo al ver ese pequeño vestido rojo sobre ella.

Tropecé con la mesita donde estaba el teléfono haciendo un ruido espantoso.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto ella volviéndose hacia mi, mala idea, eso me hizo tener una mejor perspectiva de su escote. Maldecía en mi interior. Podría ser mi amiga, pero…joder no estaba ciego, esa mujer podría hacer perder los estribos a un santo.

Seguramente seria el no estar acostumbrado a verla tan femenina, y por eso me sorprendía tanto. Hasta hacia unos minutos pensaba que ella no se ponía vestidos.

-si, estoy bien- dije cortante mientras me acomodaba en el sofá. Ella hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Esto iba a ser incomodo, muy incomodo.

Recordé que ella no venia a esta casa desde… el "accidente". Y desde entonces las cosas no habían mejorado mucho entre nosotros. Nuestra relación se envolvía en un aura hostil y distante, donde intercambiábamos palabras a duras penas.

Cinco minutos

Diez minutos

Quince minutos… y el silencio no se rompía.

Mi cabeza era un cúmulo de preguntas demandantes de respuestas, ella lo sabia, pero aun así no decía una palabra. Mi ceño se frunció, ya ni estaba atento a la partida, ni podía parar de pensar en la razón de todo este panorama. Pause la partida y me gire hacia ella, que seguía comiéndose mis doritos indiferente.

-¿y bien?- rompí el silencio, su cabeza giro lentamente hacia mi.

-Y bien ¿ que?- pregunto

-Como que , que… tu y ¿Seth?- ella alzo una ceja escéptica

-Si, yo y Seth ¿ acaso te sorprende?, es mi amigo esto es totalmente normal-

-No, no es normal que vayas a una cita con un amigo- me pause un momento- a una cita… romántica me refiero-

-Vaya… yo te creía mas tolerante ¿es que acaso te molesta Jacob?- mis entrañas ardieron. Pero intenté sonar indiferente, tal y como estaba haciendo ella. Sonreí.

-Para nada, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, simplemente me ha extrañado, siempre me decías que Seth no era tu tipo-

-¿y quien se supone que es mi tipo?, ¿acaso eres tu el que lo decide?- respondió, esta vez su irritación se hizo mas notable.

-Oh, no querida, yo no lo decido, todos sabemos que tus gustos se decantan por los guaperas capullos- al principio pareció cabreada, pero después se calmo.

-Vaya, entonces por esa teoría seguramente deberías gustarme tu también, ya que eres lo mas parecido a un capullo que conozco a parte de irritante, grosero y un egoísta que ni siquiera se alegra de que su amigo tenga una puñetera cita- su tono empezó a elevarse peligrosamente-

-Además, creo que eres el menos indicado para criticar mis gustos amigo, yo por lo menos no me acuesto con mujeres casadas- sus palabras me taladraron hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, mis manos temblaban nerviosas, mi respiración de aceleró , apreté mis dientes-

-Ni se te ocurra meter a Bel…-

-¡Ness!- la voz de Seth nos interrumpió, mientras lanzaba un silbido audible, Reneesme aparto su cara de mi trayectoria transformando su mueca en una sonrisa.

-¡Guau Ness!, estas impresionante, mas de lo normal, quiero decir-

Bufe ante su patético intento de ser encantador, todos sabíamos que Seth era un salido y se estaba reprimiendo de soltarle alguna barbaridad. Seguí jugando como si nada, pero mi amigo pareció notar mi reacción.

-vamos Jake no te pongas celoso, tu siempre te llevas la mejor chica, para una vez que hay una excepción déjame que la disfrute- bromeo mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-pues que la disfrutes bien- murmure en voz baja mientras seguía con mi tarea.

-Tú también estas muy guapo Seth- dijo Reneesme haciéndome desconcentrarme y que me mataran en la partida. Gruñí, seguro que lo había hecho a propósito la muy zorra.

-Nos vamos Jake, ya sabes donde guardo el porno…por si quieres echar el rato digo, pero procura no cascartela con Embry delante, seria muy incomodo para los dos y para mi…-

-¡Seth fuera!- le grite mientras le lanzaba una lata de cerveza vacía. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus puñeteras bromas.

-Hola, Embry- se escucho al abrir la puerta, perfecto por lo menos ya había llegado mi rival en el juego, podría estar distraído un buen rato.

Tras cerrarse la puerta después de haberse ido la puñetera pareja feliz, salude a mi amigo que se incorporó a mi lado cogiendo su mando correspondiente.

-joder, ¿quien era la diosa andante con la que iba Seth? Me perece que estoy empalmado solo de recordarla- puse los ojos en blanco, al parecer el mundo estaba hoy en mi contra.

-Solo es Nessie- me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿solo Nessie?, ¿es que estas ciego tío? estaba buenísima, Seth es un idiota con demasiada suerte, no se como demonios ha conseguido una mujer como esa-

Cada palabra era como un puñetazo mas a mi estomago, irritándome hasta casi echar humo por las orejas.

-¿bueno vamos a jugar o vamos a hablar de con quien sale Seth? ¿Has venido para algo no? Pareces una adolescente cotilla - gruñí exasperado.

-Tranquilo tío, ya voy, solo estaba comentando la jugada-

Entonces nos metimos de lleno en el juego lleno de vísceras, sesos y entrañas variadas.

.

.

.

Hacia ya tres horas que se había ido embry, y yo no hacia mas que dar vueltas en la cama y a mi cabeza.

Pensaba en Bella, había algo extraño entre nosotros, ya no estábamos tan unidos como antes, dentro del contexto en el que nos veíamos claro esta. No se, era extraño. Ya no me sentía tan…conforme o satisfecho como antes con mi condición de amante.

Por otro lado estaba Reneesme, era evidente que mi desliz del beso y mi desliz mientras estaba con Bella eran simplemente a causa de que la encontraba físicamente atractiva, y eso no podía negarlo, pero a la vez me irritaba tanto…, no sabia que hacer ni como actuar, estaba claro que era mi amiga, aunque últimamente si nos dejaban a los dos solos durante menos de cinco minutos terminaríamos tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza.

Actuaba de una forma muy irritante, lo de Seth no lo entendía, nunca le había gustado como algo más que un amigo, y las cosas que me dijo cuando discutí con ella…ogh ,por favor, solo dios entendería a las mujeres porque desde luego yo no.

De repente el ruido de la puerta me saco de mis profundas cavilaciones. Distinguí las risas se Seth, pero no venia solo, unas carcajadas femeninas se le unieron. Al principio me extrañe, después hubo silencio, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, al poco tiempo se escucharon unos leves gemidos y algún que otro jadeo seguido de una risita nerviosa. La cita habia salido redonda para el.

Entonces algo en mi se derrumbó, me entraron ganas incluso de llorar, se me formo un nudo en la garganta. Deseando que lo que estuviera escuchando no fuera verdad. Pero a quien quería engañar, a nadie, esa era la realidad. Mis ojos se humedecieron levemente. Si me quedaba alguna duda, ahora podía recalcar que este había sido el peor día de mi maldita vida.

* * *

_hola! _

_nuevo cap. se me ha hecho un poco complicado, ya que en este capitulo iba a dedicarme a contar lo que paso en la cita pero era un Jacon Pov, asi que he optado por narrar como lo paso el en vez de Nessie y Seth. espero que no os moleste y que guste el capitulo. _

_muchisimas gracias por los reviews, no dejeis de mandarlos me hacen muy feliz y me motivan muchisimo. haced feliz a una autora jajajaja._

_bueno me despido y prometo publicar tan pronto como pueda. un beso enoorme =)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Reneesme pov.**

-bien Alice, necesito que me repitas la lista de razones por las que voy a salir con Seth-

Pedí con los pies juntos enfrente de mi pequeña amiga, que me sonrío con calidez.

-primera; desde que rompiste con Nahuel lo único que has hecho es regodearte en tu propia miseria durante meses- lo que Alice no sabia era que Nahuel me importaba un reverendo carajo, pero por lo demás tenia razón.

-Segunda; mírate, eres preciosa, lista, divertida y una sonrisa que haría derretirse hasta al hombre de acero, no puedes enclaustrar toda esa materia prima en este apartamento querida, seria un desperdicio-

-Tercera; mereces divertirte y socializar con algo mas que no sean las pelusas del sofá-

-Cuarta; mejor salir con uno de tus mejores amigos que con un desconocido que quiera aprovecharse de tu reciente baja autoestima para llevarte a la cama ¿no?-

-Quinta; todo esto me ha servido para pulir el diamante en bruto que eres y vaya si soy buena en mi trabajo, nena , si no estuviera con Jasper juro que te echaría un polvo ahora mismo- lance una risita ante su ultimo comentario

-Y sexta y ultima, vas a presentarte en esa casa y vas a hacer que se le desencaje la mandíbula hasta a el perro ante tu esplendor. ¿me has entendido?-

Asentí con la cabeza histéricamente mientras le agradecía su parrafada silenciosamente.

Me tome la libertad de mirarme en el espejo una primera y última vez. Una muchacha hermosa e increíblemente sexy me miraba desde el otro lado. Tengo que reconocer que mi amiga hizo un buen trabajo, siempre lo hacia. Habían merecido la pena las intensivas sesiones de depilación, peluquería y maquillaje. Aunque las escocidas ingles brasileñas no me dejaban cerrar bien las piernas, parecía que llevaba montando a caballo seis horas seguidas. Deseé una dolorosa muerte a la mujer que invento la cera.

Admito que mi pelo estaba precioso, brillaba más de lo normal, las tenues hondas que Alice había marcado un poco más caían en cascada hasta mi cintura, con ese color tan extraño, pero aun así bonito.

El maquillaje era bastante escaso a mi petición al igual que las joyas o complementos. Y el vestido…bueno, aun no se como demonios había aceptado ponérmelo. Por lo normal me sentía desnuda con una prenda que me tapaba hasta la escasa mitad del muslo. Aunque el rojo oscuro no me sentaba mal, resaltaba mi piel.

- vamos aya- suspire mientras me colocaba el abrigo y rezaba por que esos condenados zapatos no me hicieran pasar una situación comprometida. No solía caerme mucho, pero con esas cosas puestas mi cara besaba el suelo a menudo.

Me pare en seco delante de la puerta verde oscuro. La última vez que estuve aquí las cosas no fueron precisamente bien. Lo recordaba vividamente todavía. Suspire.

Alce la mano temblorosa y helada para presionar el timbre una sola vez. Tardaron un par de minutos en escucharse unos pasos pesados al otro lado, hasta que la puerta cedió.

Alce mi vista que buscaba pelusas en el suelo para ver a Jacob con el rostro desencajado.

Volví a agachar mi cabeza, no por vergüenza, simplemente para ocultar mi sonrisa triunfante, conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada y eso solo quería decir que había conseguido mi propósito numero seis. Me aclare la garganta y volví a poner cara de póker.

-vas a dejarme pasar o tengo que quedarme aquí, porque estos zapatos no ayudan mucho sabes- proteste, últimamente con el solo me salían frases algo ácidas.

Tras dejar pacientemente que limpiara sus babas del suelo me invito a pasar.

La videoconsola y la comida basura me provocaron cierta añoranza, hoy era viernes, los viernes siempre teníamos el mismo plan. El aparatoso ruido me hizo girar para ver a Jake robándose la rodilla, pregunte como estaba lo mínimo que requerían las normas de educación y me senté en el sofá a comerme sus patatas. No tardo en sentarse a mi lado para seguir a lo suyo.

Lo mire de reojo un par de veces, por mucho que ese hombre me irritara últimamente no podía negar que me desataba las hormonas con solo un vistazo, y si a eso le unías ese olor a hierba y madera ya estaba perdida. Tenia aspecto descuidado, el pelo alborotado dentro de lo que le permitía su corta longitud, ese ceño fruncido que sombreaba sus ojos concentrado, los músculos de sus enormes brazos contrayéndose en cada movimiento, aun recordaba cuando lo vi sin camiseta, solo fue una vez, pero me basto para que esa imagen se grabara a fuego en mi cabeza, tan…masculino y calido… ¡mierda! Maldeci.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, se supone que estaban bajo censura. Negué con la cabeza hasta que su voz me asusto después de quince minutos de incomodo silencio.

-¿ y bien?- fruncí mi cejo confusa

-Y bien ¿Qué?-

-Como que, que…tu y ¿Seth?- entonces fue cuando mis sentidos hasta ahora pacientes se pusieron a la defensiva.

Y mas de lo mismo un tira y afloja entre los dos, me lanzaba recriminaciones sin ningún sentido, y me atacaba a traición con temas que yo ya había dejado enterrados. Por lo que decidí pagarle con la misma moneda. Gracias a la oportuna aparición de Seth no terminamos escupiéndonos a la cara el uno al otro. Lo deje en la misma posición, echando humo por las orejas, sabia que nombrar a su idolatrada Bella no le gustaría.

Pues que se jodiera.

Me levante del sofá dejando en el mi mala leche y sonreí al chico que esta noche esperaba me hiciera pasar una agradable velada, y ayudara a evadirme de este infierno.

.

.

.

-y dime princesa… ¿estudias o trabajas?- preguntó en tono cómico. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Sumisa universitaria de día y tu mejor fantasía de noche- bromeé sensualmente.

-Vale, eso me ha puesto cachondo- dijo mientras se removía inquieto en su silla.

Me carcajeé fuertemente haciendo que medio restaurante se girara a mirarme.

-que poco aguante tienes Seth, eso hace que ronde en mi cabeza ese tema de la eyaculacion precoz-

-oh- negó tranquilamente - esta claro que no conoces a fondo a este semental si de verdad piensas eso- dijo señalándose a el mismo con sus pulgares.

-y estaría encantado de enseñarte lo errónea que es tu teoría- negué con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio-sabia que estaba de broma, pero me incomodaba cuando la situación se tornaba un poco mas intima, porque sabia que el lo deseaba de verdad

-Desatas mis hormonas preciosa, esta noche estas realmente impresionante-

-Gracias- sonreí levemente.

Mire a mi alrededor disfrutando del murmullo del ambiente, era un lugar muy acogedor, el chico había acertado al traerme aquí, ya que yo soy bastante especial con ese tema.

Sonreí mientras miraba como cada pareja creaba una pequeña atmosfera intima, caí en la cuenta de que eso es lo que pareceríamos Seth y yo. Solté una carcajada silenciosa, una relación entre nosotros dos seria catalogada de expediente X, seria muy extraño.

Seth estaba increíble esta noche, nunca había dudado de su belleza, era un chico alto y musculoso, aunque un tanto más desgarbado que Jake. Con una cara aniñada muy bonita, pero claro rompía todo su encanto en cuanto abría la boca para decir una de sus burradas.

-dios…estoy un poco lleno- se quejo mientras palmeaba su tripa.

-Es lo normal después de haberte tragado una lasaña entera y un plato de pasta después- no dejaba de impresionarme como comía ese chico.

-¿vas a pedir postre?- me pregunto mientras miraba de nuevo la carta. Lo mire con una ceja alzada hasta que se percato de mi expresión.

-¿Qué?, solo he dicho que estaba un poco lleno- puse los ojos en blanco y mis ojos se clavaron en una suculenta tarta de queso que anunciaba la carta.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente, realmente me lo estaba pasando bien, Seth era un gran tipo, y había sabido comportarse durante toda la cena. Habíamos bromeado y llamado alguna que otra vez la atención del público, pero realmente ignorábamos eso.

Caminábamos por las frías calles de Seattle mis tacones resonaban en el inexplicable silencio. Supongo que ya había llegado el momento de irme a casa.

-muchas gracias por todo Seth, lo he pasado genial- su cara giro a mirarme confundida.

-¿de verdad quieres irte ya a tu casa?- su pregunta me desconcertó y acojono al mismo tiempo, yo creo que deje bien claro que solo era una cena de amigos, entre nosotros no iba a pasar nada mas.

-Veras Seth, yo no quiero herirte pero no me siento preparada para…-

-¿ para ir a tomarte unas cervezas con tu amigo? Joder…las mujeres cada vez sois mas extrañas-

Me quede en silencio totalmente avergonzada tras su aclaración, me sentí como una completa idiota al pensar que lo único que quería Seth era acostarse conmigo. Él sabía perfectamente a que quería referirme con mi estupida excusa, pero aun así no se lo tomo a mal y me corto en el momento adecuado.

-yo… soy una imbecil , siento haber pensado que tu-

-no te preocupes Ness, no eres la primera ni la ultima en pensar eso, simplemente déjalo pasar- asentí torpemente mientras tragaba el nudo que se formaba en la garganta.

-Bueno ¿ te apuntas al plan? La noche es joven y promiscua- dijo alzando las cejas. Simplemente sonreí en señal se afirmación.

Tras andar unas cuantas manzanas llegamos a una zona concurrida, no muy agobiante ya que no eran discotecas sino distintos bares, eso nos ahorraría el gentío excesivo.

Tras elegir un pub irlandés muy acogedor nos encontrábamos jugando al billar y tomando cervezas de importación, era un ambiente recogido, sin mucha gente, solo algunos jugadores más en las mesas contiguas y grupos esparcidos por los distintos sofás. De fondo sonaba Springsteen con Born to run, me divertía ver a Seth canturrearla mientras estudiaba atento su jugada.

-buen tiro- felicite cuando metió dos bolas en un mismo lanzamiento.

-Gracias , puedo enseñarte a tirar como un maestro si quieres-

-No te preocupes, tengo mis propios métodos- dije sonriente intuyendo sus intenciones. El negó con la cabeza mientras bebía otro trago.

-En las películas X esto es más fácil ¿sabes?- me carcajee mientras le daba un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Me baje un poco el vestido inútilmente, cada vez que me inclinaba tenia la sensación de que se me veía hasta el alma, aunque era inútil si lo bajaba se acrecentaba mi escote y si lo subía lo que crecía era el campo de visión de mis bragas, así que estaba sumida en un verdadero paradigma. Termine dándome por vencida e inclinándome para lanzar. La bola blanca reboto sobre una pared e impacto sobre otras dos metiéndolas en sus respectivos hoyos. Por lo menos había sido una buena jugada.

-vaya, nunca había visto a una chica lanzar así- dijo Seth con admiración.

-¡Oh, dios! He sorprendido al gran maestro- murmure teatralmente con una mano en el pecho, incitándolo a reír.

-Pues si, lo reconozco ¿Cómo aprendiste a jugar así?- pregunto mientras jugueteaba con el palo mientras yo analizaba mi próximo lanzamiento.

-Mi padre me enseño, teníamos una vieja mesa de billar en el garaje- sonreí al recordarlo- el viejo la encontró un día al lado del vertedero y con ayuda de un amigo y su furgoneta consiguió sacarla de allí. Charlie era un manitas, la dejo preciosa y gracias a eso me enseño todo lo que se- finalice mientras miraba ausente el verde intenso de la mesa. No me dolía recordar esas cosas, pero si me hacían echarlas de menos.

-Pues déjame decirte que fuiste una niña con suerte- dijo mi amigo rompiendo el silencio, a lo que asentí sonriente, estaba de acuerdo con el.

-¿y que me dices de ti?- murmure mientras lanzaba por fin, esta vez no hubo tanta suerte. Alce la cara porque no contesto a mi pregunta, hasta que lo descubrí mirando fijamente a mi escote. Carraspeé un poco molesta, al parecer hizo efecto.

- lo mío no tiene ningún secreto, me escapaba de algunas clases en el instituto para ir a jugar con los cuarentones borrachos de la única taberna que había en mi pueblo, muchas veces me invitaban a cerveza- sonrío abiertamente.

Seguimos hablando de nuestra infancia y adolescencia mientras e juego iba llegando a su fin. Solo una bola negra y otra blanca anunciando el final de la partida.

-te propongo una cosa- dijo Seth mientras recargaba su peso en el palo y me miraba con gesto travieso, conocía muy bien esa mirada y esa frase. Lo mire alzando una ceja.

-No me mires así, es solo para hacer el final mas emocionante, así estaremos mas motivados- dijo moviendo el ceño hacia arriba

-¿Que cosa?- pregunte con temor.

-si gano yo, me dejaras que te bese, sin restricciones de ningún tipo- me fui a quejar pero el alzo un dedo para callarme.

-Y si ganas tu, no volveré a acosarte sexualmente con mis bromas ni te pondré en situaciones comprometidas y… te regalaré mi camiseta de Jim, esa que te gusta tanto.

Cerré mi boca que seguía abierta desde mi intento de queja. Sopese las opciones; la verdad era tentador que dejara de hacerme sentir intimidada todo el tiempo y esa camiseta me gustaba demasiado, nadie podría discutirme que Jim Morrison era el vocalista mas jodidamente sexy de la historia. Pero el beso…

-¿tienes miedo de perder?- punzo mi amigo desde su posición.

-Reneesme Wolfe nunca pierde amigo, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu camiseta- sentencie mientras me colocaba para tirar.

Lanzamos interminables veces, las bolas se negaban a entrar haciendo el final más estresante que nunca. Ya habíamos empezado a hacer uso de los trucos rastreros y de las trampas, por lo que mi bola directa al hoyo se desvió tras un oportuno ataque de tos por parte de Seth. Después todo pasó muy deprisa, lanzo antes de que me diera tiempo a reprocharle por su interrupción o a pagarle con la misma moneda y la bola entro. Perdí.

Me quede mirando ausente el lugar por donde se había ido mi dignidad y esperanza.

-creo que he ganado- su voz se escucho extremadamente cerca mientras una sonrisa ladina bailaba en su boca y sus brazos me acorralaban entre el tablero y su cuerpo.

Intente no parecer nerviosa, como una cría acosada, aunque prácticamente eso es lo que era.

-has hecho trampa- dije bajito haciendo que mi aliento impactase en su cara.

-Tu también, o crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te me insinuabas- bueno quizá en eso tuviera razón había puesto mis tetas en su campo de visión un par de veces pero aun así no tenia justificación.

-Seth no- tarde, su boca impacto con ímpetu sobre la mía, simplemente se posaba esperando a que me calmara, una vez que lo hice sus labios se movieron lentos y desconcertantemente tiernos sobre los míos, el roce era calido y sensual y porqué no decirlo algo excitante, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser un beso sexual.

Su mano caliente se poso dulcemente sobre mi mejilla mientras me acariciaba con el pulgar, la otra viajo a mi cintura acercándome un poco mas a el. Poco tiempo después me deje llevar, no tenia nada que temer con Seth, sabia que simplemente era un beso, sin ningún tipo de repercusión detrás. Pose mis manos en su pecho con dificultad y su lengua recorrió tenuemente mi labio inferior sin llegar a entrar en mi boca, después se apartó aun con los ojos cerrados , volvió a darme un ultimo y corto beso, casi un simple roce para cerciorarse de que todavía estaba ahí. Luego abrió los ojos y se apartó.

-espero que no me guardes rencor- dijo mientras apartaba las manos de mi cara y cuerpo respectivamente. Yo todavía estaba un poco atontada ante la situación, nunca imagine que ese chico pudiera llegar a ser tan dulce y tierno, fue un beso fantástico.

-Esto…ha sido extraño- confesé mientras lo miraba ponerse su chaqueta.

-Para mi ha sido increíble, aunque sepa que me voy a quedar sin poder echarte un buen polvo esta noche- puse los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro y me ponía mi abrigo, cuando su risa estallo supe que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque me sentí un poco culpable por dejarlo sin postre, al fin y al cabo se había portado muy bien conmigo y me había hecho olvidar a Jacob durante toda la noche.

Salimos de allí esquivando como podíamos la lluvia que empezaba a caer, hacia un frío de cojones y lo que faltaba era mojarme para pescar el resfriado de mi vida. Con suerte encontramos su coche no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

El trayecto fue corto y entretenido, hablamos sobre música y criticamos las horribles canciones horteras de la radio. De vez en cuando pegaba a Seth cuando se ponía a cantar con voz chirriante.

Cuando vislumbre mi bloque de pisos, paró momentáneamente frente a mi puerta con el coche aun en marcha.

-gracias por todo, en serio, lo he pasado genial- agradecí sinceramente

-me alegro, por lo menos uno de los dos se ha quedado satisfecho-

-Seth…no empieces, me haces sentir fatal- su carcajada ronca resonó en el interior del vehiculo.

-Solo era una broma preciosa, yo también lo he pasado muy bien- me guiño un ojo y se acerco peligrosamente a mi, esta vez tuve reflejos y le di un apresurado beso en la comisura del labio.

-No te aproveches de mi Seth Clearwater- murmure mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba riendo en su coche.

Mire el reloj, marcaba tres de la mañana. Solo tenia ganas de quitarme los tacones y dormir diez horas, como poco.

El sábado siguiente me desperté con una luz cegadora entrando por la ventana. Me levante a regañadientes con los ojos entrecerrados para mirar por la ventana.

Una increíble nevada cubría de blanco toda la ciudad, conseguí abrir los ojos completamente, me gustaba la nieve.

Observe el paisaje detenidamente hasta que descubrí al señor mayor que se dedicaba a escrutarme por la ventana intentando disimular. Me eche un vistazo a mi misma y descubrí lo que tan atentamente miraba, otra vez en ropa interior. A otros les parecería asqueroso, pero a mi me enternecía ese hombre, me hacia gracia. Seguramente me vería como la vecinita cachonda del al lado.

Lo salude con la mano mientras el se escondía avergonzado entra las cortinas.

-¿donde diablos vas?- pregunte a Alice mientras la veía cargar dos maletones mas grandes que ella hacia la puerta.

-¡De fin de semana con Jazz!, te lo dije ayer Ness, hemos alquilado una pequeña cabaña en la montaña, con nieve y todo- me explico mientras correteaba de un lado a otro.

-Pero si hay nieve aquí, ¿Por qué te vas tan lejos?- se paro en seco y me miro con asco.

-Cielo, esta claro que el romanticismo no va contigo, y ponte algo por dios vas a resfriarte-

Levante una mano a modo de desaire, esa mujer estaba como una cabra mi sistema nervioso no asimilaba sus recriminaciones a estas horas de la mañana.

-he recogido el correo Ness, te ha llegado una carta de la universidad- dijo ausente mientras metía en su bolso lo que me pareció eran unas ¿esposas?

-¿son unas esposas lo que has metido en…?-

-¡Oh cállate y abre la maldita carta!- dijo con una mezcla de enfado e ilusión.

Cogi el sobre sellado de la universidad de Seattle.

-Alice ya esta abierto, te he dicho mil veces que no abras mis malditas cartas- murmure

-Que si, que vale, pero la curiosidad me mataba ¡ábrela de una vez!-

-Vale, vale- la calme mientras extraía el papel.

Tras leer atentamente en silencio durante dos minutos alce la vista de la carta.

-eso…quiere decir que…- mi amiga asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa deslumbrante en la boca.

-¡Te han concedido la beca Nessie! ¡ te vas a Italia! Chillo irritantemente.

Efectivamente, me habían concedido una beca de estudios en extranjero, levaba años solicitando este tipo de cosas, pero nunca había suerte y ahora me la daban, un año fuera de aquí. Fuera del irritante trabajo, fuera de los irritantes compañeros de clase, de no tener tiempo libre, de esta maldita ciudad, de mis amigos… de Alice, de Seth…y de Jacob.

No se porque mientras Alice me abrazaba y yo le respondía alegremente una sensación de ausencia y tisteza me punzo el pecho.

* * *

_ya estoy aqui de nuevo!_

_me costo trabajo escribir este capitulo, pero a mi me ha gustado mucho el resultado, espero a ustedes tambien._

_Alucine con la de reviews que me llegaron con la ultima actualizacion!, me emociono vuestro apoyo, siempre lo hace, un abrazo y un beso enorme para todas por eso. _

_se que ya era previsible lo seth pero aquí esta el desenlace jajajaja, no era Nessie la que estaba con el! y ahora a ver que pasa ¿no?._

_muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob Pov.**

Muchas veces me despertaba con un mal presentimiento que no se me iba en todo el día, cuando la alarma sonó y mis parpados se abrieron supe que iba a ser "un día de esos".

No quería ver nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, y lo más desconcertante era encontrar el núcleo de todos esos sentimientos. Eran millones de sensaciones golpeándome el cerebro, ira, odio, irritación, repulsión, tristeza, soledad…una infinita y acosadora lista.

O quizá fuera un solo sentimiento que lo generaliza todo, del cual no estoy muy seguro.

La buena suerte no esta contigo en esos días, por lo que no me extrañé de que el agua caliente se me cortara a mitad de la ducha, de que mis mejores vaqueros tuvieran un nuevo boquete o de que el café me quemara la lengua.

Observaba atentamente antes de salir un delicado sostén rojo reposaba en una esquina del sofá como si aquella prenda fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

no fue solo un mal sueño- susurré mientras recordaba el porque me había despertado con surcos resecos en mis mejillas. Mi padre solía decir que los hombres no lloran, Mentía.

Maldecía porque era sábado, y mi única esperanza de mantenerme ocupado en el trabajo acaba de esfumarse. Volví a maldecir cuando una espesa nevada reposaba sobre la acera y por supuesto sobre mi moto también. Las consecuencias de no tener dinero para una plaza de garaje, era patético.

Aun así no dejaría que la estupida nieve me impidiera coger mi estupida moto para huir de este estupido lugar, porque eso era lo que hacia escapar como un perro sarnoso, pero no es plato de buen gusto para nadie presenciar lo que se supone que ocurría ahí arriba entre mi mejor amigo y…_ella_.

Hoy solo quería escapar, esconderme en algún sitio donde nadie me viera derrumbarme, evadirme de mi mundo durante unos segundos, o quizá unas horas, que todo se parara a mí alrededor dejándome en una paz sin límite de tiempo.

Hoy me sentía raro…

Viaje por la autopista dejando que el frío me torturara el cuerpo e insensibilizara mis sentidos. No supe muy bien a donde me dirigía o cuando volvería a casa, no sabia nada, solo vagué por la nada durante horas.

Necesitaba pensar sin que nadie me diera su opinión o juzgara mis decisiones, y por una vez ponerme de acuerdo conmigo mismo y mis sentimientos oprimidos.

Hoy seria el primer día que realmente me preguntaría que era lo que sentía por Reneesme Wolfe.

Entre en mi casa, la oscuridad que la invadía me indicaba que no había nadie. Llevaba como unas seis horas ausente, sin llamar, ni avisar de donde estaba, aunque solo se lo preguntaría Seth y supuse que estaba demasiado entretenido como para fijarse en el diminuto detalle de mi ausencia.

Me acomode en el sofá mientras me quitaba los zapatos a puntapiés, se agradecía el calor de la casa después de haberme congelado hasta las entrañas, mire la parpadeante luz del contestador, pero no tenia ganas de atender a los malditos mensajes.

Mi mirada se clavo en el techo mientras me recostaba lentamente, los huesos y músculos me dolían demasiado a causa de la helada, poco a poco el calor fue invadiendo mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraban, estaba demasiado cansado y entumecido, adivinar el motivo por el cual no había dormido nada esa noche no era muy difícil.

El teléfono sonó al lado de mi oreja como un bocinazo, haciendo que me despertara de un salto.

-¡mierda!- maldeci mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora, quise ignorar el maldito aparato, no quería hablar con nadie, pero el molesto ser que estaba al otro lado de la línea parecía no querer dejarme tranquilo.

-¿quien es?- grite colérico cuando por fin me digne a contestar.

-joder Jake, acabas de romperme el maldito tímpano- Seth se quejo al otro lado del altavoz. Suspire, quien iba ser si no, mi grano en el culo particular.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte secamente mientras me frotaba los ojos.

-¿Cómo que, que quiero, tío eres tu el que ha desaparecido, te espere en casa toda la mañana pero me he tenido que ir sin ti-

-¿ir, a donde?-

-Al partido, teníamos entradas para los playoffs ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh, joder lo había olvidado- me queje, la entrada me costo un buen pico.

-Todavía no ha empezado , podemos esperarte si te das prisa-

-No Seth, olvídalo, dale mi entrada a alguien o véndela o lo que sea-

-¿hablas en serio? ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo incrédulo, no m extrañaba, para nosotros esta reunión era un ritual de todos los años, junto con Embry y Quil, dos buenos amigos, pero hoy no era precisamente mi día, ni quería ver a Seth.

-Si , no te preocupes, disfrutad del partido-

-Esta bien, te llevaremos una camiseta o algo, y ya sabes donde guardo el porn- corte antes de que terminara con la jodida broma de siempre.

Aun me quedaba una larga tarde y noche por delante, seguramente llegarían los tres borrachos y de madrugada, o a la mañana siguiente si nuestro equipo ganaba, a saber.

Encendí las luces por fin, cegándome al instante, mi vista vagó inconscientemente hacia esa esquina del sofá donde esta mañana reposaba su ropa interior que ya no estaba. De verdad lo mío tendría que ser masoquismo o algo por el estilo. De repente las seis horas de frío y reflexión no habían servido de nada.

Me hacia falta un trago. Mire la botella de vodka que me llamaba desde el mueble-bar.

Si, eso era lo que me hacia falta.

-ayúdame - murmure mientras pegaba un asqueroso y ardiente buche de la botella. El ardor raspo mi garganta y se asentó calmadamente en mi estomago mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó alarmándome, mi corazón se puso a mil por hora, esto no podía estar pasándome, se supone que los chicos no vendrían hasta tarde, deshice las sabanas de mí alrededor, mientras me ponía algo mas por encima intente mantener la calma.

Abrí la puerta todavía un poco somnoliento y aun así sobresaltado. Reneesme.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿que demonios hacia aquí?

-hola Jacob- saludo un poco avergonzada, hacia mucho que había dejado de llamarme Jake, ahora solo se dirigía a mí por el nombre completo o quizá con algún tipo de insulto poco agradable.

- tranquilo vengo en son de paz, no hace falta que me mires así-

-¿qu, que haces aquí?- dije torpemente

-Vaya… yo también me alegro de verte- murmuro mientras hizo el intento de entrar en casa pero yo me interpuse.

-¿ que haces?, dijo con una ceja alzada al ver como le bloqueaba el paso

-¿Qué quieres Reneesme?- le pregunte intentando ir al grano, lo que hizo que me mirara con una mueca asesina que daba miedo. Sabia que no estaba siendo muy educado pero…

-Eres gilipollas ¿lo sabias?- encendí mi contador de insultos, el primero anotado.- no se ni que demonios hago aquí, pero bueno ya he venido así que no hay vuelta atrás- murmuro mas para si misma que como una respuesta convincente.

-El tiempo apremia- me queje de nuevo ante la incomprensible explicación de que estuviera aquí.

-Serás… ¿donde esta Seth? No quiero hablar contigo, me irritas, eres un niñato inmaduro y prepotente que… ogh- gruñó mientras me empujaba y conseguía entrar en la casa. Bien, el contador subía a cuatro y yo estaba en un grave apuro.

-¡Seth!- grito ella mientras se movía por el minúsculo apartamento cada vez me estaba poniendo más nervioso, y el hecho de escucharla a ella decir el nombre de mi amigo me estaba poniendo histérico.

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar! no esta en casa- dije sobandome las sienes, todavía no se me había ido el efecto del alcohol. Su cara paso formar una mueca que no pude entender muy bien. Parecía decepción, al parecer no tenia suficiente conmigo y eso me provocó aun más.

-que pasa ¿no tuviste bastante anoche?, porque si has venido a por mas me parece que vas a tener que aguantarte- su ceño se frunció y me miro confusa. Espera ¿lo había pensado o lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿De que coño estas hablando?- y encima lo negaba, será hipócrita.

-Lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas la estupida-

-No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo Jacob Black- alce una ceja incrédulo, yo no podía llamarla estupida y ella podía explayarse a gusto conmigo, estupendo.

-solo dime una cosa, ¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunte con desesperación, necesitaba saberlo, saber porque se había acostado con Seth, y porque ese hecho me asustaba tanto.

-¿por que hice que Jacob? ¡si vas a acusarme por lo menos hazlo de algo que yo sepa imbécil!-

-¿por que te follaste a Seth?- grite desesperado, el solo decirlo me quemo la boca, sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible – ¿es que acaso te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente?, porque eso es lo que haces-

Su cara pasó de la más profunda estupefacción a un gesto incrédulo y curioso.

-¿Estas celoso?- … y soltó la bomba, pude jurar que mi cara se puso al rojo vivo.

Me entraron sudores fríos aunque mi piel ardiera.

Mi mente trazo una barrera imaginaria de autodefensa ante su repentino ataque. Entonces la sangre fría se apodero de mí ser.

-celos por quien Ness ¿por ti?, no lo creo- la frase salió con todo el veneno y desprecio que pude soltar. Esa gran blasfemia, esa gran mentira, salio con una facilidad desconcertante. su rostro se contrajo en dolor unos segundos, pero no bajo la guardia.

-entonces ¿porque me sueltas toda esa mierda por la boca? –

-porque estas jugando con mi mejor amigo, el siente algo por ti y lo sabes, no voy a permitir que una…-

-¿que una que Jacob? venga, dilo, no tengas miedo- me quede en mutismo absoluto, mi estupidez había llegado demasiado lejos. Aun así ella no paró.

-¿Qué, una zorra, que juega con el?- se acerco a mi lentamente,- ¿es eso lo que querías decirme?- me encaro a escasos centímetros de la cara.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!- grito mientras yo intentaba contenerme, al fin al cabo me lo merecía. Eso y más.

-Jake ¿que esta pasando aquí?- entonces todo paso a cámara lenta. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente deseando que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

Nessie desvío su mirada de mi cara para localizar a la dueña de esa voz, hasta que la encontró, Bella reposaba sobre la puerta de mi habitación, sin mucha ropa encima por cierto, haciéndolo todo más irreal y comprometido si era posible. Los ojos oscuros de Reneesme volvieron a posarse en mi, intentando atar cabos, y no le costo mucho trabajo hacerlo.

Una sola fría y amarga carcajada salio de su boca y después se apartó de mi. Un silencio que ponía los pelos de punta se adueño de la sala, y el frío se hizo patente.

-vaya, ya veo que te he interrumpido-

- Nessie yo…- ella se aparto de mi cuando intente alcanzarla, en su gesto solo había un doloroso desprecio y repugnancia. Pareció sopesar algo unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-¿sabes? creo que has juzgado a la persona equivocada… el único juguete aquí eres tú Jacob, y la única zorra que juega contigo es ella- su voz salio ronca y suave a la vez, agridulce. Y mi alma cayó hasta mis pies ante la pura y dolorosa verdad.

-perdona ¿como me has llamado?- Bella interrumpió nuestro escrutinio visual, con una pregunta bastante inoportuna, si había algún momento inadecuado para hablar, era este. Nessie se giro completamente hacia ella, solo podía observar su perfil y la ira bailando en su cuerpo.

-Te he llamado zorra- su seguridad fue acojonante, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los de Bella, pero claro esta que ella no en el mismo sentido que el mío.

-¿quien demonios te crees que eres tu para insultarme? No sabes nada de mi-

-Se lo suficiente para darme cuenta de cómo manipulas a los demás, de cómo juegas con Jacob, de cómo lo matas por dentro. míralo ¿de verdad crees que es feliz así?, yo creo que sabes que no-

-Ness…- intente cortarla sus palabras me estaban quemando, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba a su lado?

-Cállate- ordeno sin mirarme, su vista seguía concentrada en matar a Bella.

-Sabes que el no es feliz, y aun así lo utilizas, eso es ser muy, muy egoísta Bella, espero que algún día te jodas y sufras igual que el-

Bella avanzo decidida hacia Reneesme vi su intento de alzar la mano pero me interpuse entre las dos.

-¡ya basta!- grité- Bella disculpa a Nessie, esta enfadada y no sabe lo que dice-

-Y un carajo- escuche murmurar a Ness detrás de mí.

-No voy a tolerar eso Jake, no he venido aquí para esta cría me insulte y me acuse, será mejor que me vaya-

-¡No!, no te vayas , espera aquí por favor, dame solo un minuto- acto seguido agarre a Ness del brazo y la arrastre bruscamente hacia fuera del piso, dejando a una Bella con el rostro crispado y murmurando maldiciones mientras se vestía.

-¿que coño a sido eso?- le pregunte alterado una vez que estuvimos frente a frente.

-Hago lo que tu no tienes huevos de hacer-

-Pues no vuelvas a repetirlo, no vuelvas a mi casa a insultarme de esa manera, y no vuelvas a poner en peligro mi relación con Bella- mi mirada se clavaba en la suya como dos imanes de polos opuestos.

Tranquilo, no vas a tener que aguantarme nunca mas- hizo énfasis en el _nunca mas,_ dejándome nervioso y desconcertado.

-¿qu, que quieres decir con nunca mas?- agarre su brazo instintivamente, quizá mi subconsciente me obligaba a retenerla.

-Me voy de Seattle, me han dado una beca de un año en Roma, y si todo va según lo planeado ya no volveré, así que tranquilo, no voy a estorbarte más. Solo hazme un único favor, el último que te pido, díselo a Seth, me gustaría verlo antes de irme-

en ese momento mi cuerpo trato de asimilar la noticia, no podía ser cierto, mis sentidos se nublaron y me quede como un muerto en vida. Solo note como Reneesme tironeaba de su brazo para soltar mi agarre y después desaparecía por el angosto y oscuro pasillo.

Bella no tardo mucho en largarse ante mi estado vegetativo y mi apatía, yo esta mudo, no podía decir nada, ella se iba, y yo no se que iba a ser de mi en un mundo donde Nessie no estuviera.

Ella era uno de los pilares más importantes que sostenían mi patética vida, por no decir el que más.

Me acorde de esta mañana, cuando intentaba debatirme porque me sentía de esa manera, pensé que tenia que haber un sentimiento que lo generalizara todo, después pensé en la pregunta que ella me había lanzado. Creo que no quedaba duda alguna de que eran celos, los peores y más bajos celos de la historia, porque no soportaba que esa mujer tocara, amara, o respirara por otra persona que no fuera yo.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando, y yo me dedicaba a vivir en mi mundo particular, repeliendo cualquier información del exterior. No quería saber nada, no quería hablar con nadie.

Eran días familiares, eran esos días que sufría justo antes de que Reneesme entrara en mi vida. Ahora bien, ella se iba y yo volvería a vivir en mi infierno continuo y particular

Cuando Seth me hablaba de ella intentaba ignorarlo, o terminaba gritándole que se callara, definitivamente, las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

Llegue a casa del trabajo, otra vez a oscuras, solo la parpadeante lucecita del teléfono parpadeando, desde aquel día no había leído los mensajes. No iba a hacerlo, pero muy a mi pesar presione el botón.

La madre de Seth

Mi hermana Rebeca

Una cita en el dentista

Quil

Asuntos del trabajo… mensajes atrasados que ya no servia de nada escuchar. Me serví algo de beber mientras las voces se sucedían a través del altavoz.

-"_Seth, soy Ángela, no se nada de ti desde el viernes y bueno, me preguntaba si te apetecería quedar de nuevo… por cierto, creo que olvide mi ropa interior en tu casa y me gustaría recuperarla, espero tu llamada"_-

Mi estupefacción alcanzaba los límites de la realidad, el vaso se me escurrió de los dedos y mi mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo al escuchar esa confesión de voz tímida. Acababa de darme cuenta que era el ser mas estúpido y jodidamente despreciable del planeta.

.

.

.

Aporreé su puerta desesperado, era casi de madrugada pero me importaba bien poco, nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas, y yo necesitaba darlas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba ella, tan impresionante como siempre, su ceño se frunció y la puerta tardo poco en estamparse en mis narices. Cojonudo, ella seguía enfadada, muy enfadada. Aporreé la puerta de nuevo.

-Ness, ábreme, necesito hablar contigo- nada

-No hagas como si no estuviera, estoy viendo sobras detrás de la puerta, y acabas de abrirme imbecil- grite enfadado, vale eso no debí haberlo dicho. Eres gilipollas Jacob Black.

-Vete al infierno- grito ella desde su posición, bueno por lo menos eso era algo.

-Por favor ábreme-

-Lárgate-

Mi ira subió hasta las nubes, la impotencia era tal que me abrasaba, solo esa mujer sabia sacarme de mis casillas de esa manera.

-¡joder!- grite mientras pateaba algo parecido a una planta que había en el pasillo, me importo bien poco que la gente del edificio estuviera durmiendo.

Me senté abatido en las escaleras, así no iba a llegar a ningún lado, debía calmarme, no había venido hasta a aquí para hacer una demostración de mi genio. Inspire y expire antes de volver a acercarme a la puerta y llamar suavemente.

-Te lo suplico por favor, déjame disculparme-

Escuche algo parecido a un insulto desde el otro lado de la puerta, y otra vez la rabia, ¿porque demonios era tan cabezota esa mujer? Tome impulso para aporrear de nuevo la puerta cuando esta se abrió, y caí en desequilibrio hacia delante dando una zancada.

-pasa- fue lo único que dijo, acate sus órdenes y entre avergonzado mientras ella cerraba la puerta. se quedo mirándome inquisitoriamente mientras esperaba una explicación por mí parte.

Bien, ahora venia la parte difícil, hablar, nunca se me había dado bien expresar mis sentimientos, y cuando lo hacia la chica terminaba mas confusa que al principio. Tras rascarme la cabeza alce la vista. Hasta enfadada era la mujer más espectacular que había visto en mi maldita vida.

-estoy esperando-

Y sin más dilaciones, con furia y seguridad acorté la distancia y la besé.

* * *

_chan chan chaaan! jajajaja que mal momento para parar no? ya podeis insultarme todo lo que querais_

_ha sido una actualizacion muy rapida asi que no si el cap estara a la altura, pero bueno._

_gracias por los reviews y favoritos, y seguid dejandolos :) como un pequeño aguinaldo k es navidad._

_bueno, FELICES FIESTAS a todos y que las disfruteis :) cuidadito con las comidas que despues se resienten XD aunque yo terminare como un tonel de gorda porque mi madre cocina muy bien y el jamon esta mu bueno! _

_un besazo enorme._


	13. Chapter 13

**Reneesme pov.**

Solo era consciente de sus labios en mi boca.

"…_y no vuelvas a poner en peligro mi relación con Bella_"

Su mano atrapaba mi nuca con fuerza, demasiada para intentar zafarme, sus labios insistían en encender un beso totalmente robado. Pero mi estupefacción me paralizaba

¿Por qué diablos me besaba? ¿Porque me tocaba? ¿Porque no paraba de confundirme?

"_no vas a dejarla ¿verdad?"_

Recuerdos al azar me atormentaban y amenazaban con no dejarme llevar

"… _es como una telaraña gigante en la que estas atrapado y no puedes salir. Yo amo a Bella…"_

Idiota, imbécil, prepotente y avasallador…mentiroso.

"_soy tu amigo"_

Un amigo no te besa de ese modo, ¡un amigo no te toca de ese modo! ¿A que coño estaba jugando?

Mis manos confusas y pasmadas rompieron el contacto empujándolo levemente, segundos después la ira y confusión que guardaba en mi interior me hicieron abofetearle.

Su mejilla ardía y se notaba el impacto enrojecido de mi golpe, sus ojos brillaban mientras me escrutaban en un silencio estremecedor.

no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo- dije decidida y segura, no iba a permitir que me diera esperanzas que nunca podrían llegar a ser realidad. Por mucho que lo deseara.

Pero al parecer mis palabras no habían tenido mucho peso, ya que sus labios volvieron a los míos sin ningún tipo de reparo. De nada sirvieron mis forcejeos ni intentos de separarme de él cuando me encontré aprisionada entre la puerta y su enorme cuerpo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel, de su jodidamente ardiente ser. El gimió de frustración ante mi actitud pasiva. Esto me estaba costando pero…

Ya no podía resistirme más, no tenía fuerzas para negar lo que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Me rendía, sollozaba sin lágrimas ante el poder que ese ingrato ejercía sobre mí.

Lo besé, agarre su pelo negro con impaciencia jalándolo hacia mí, mordía sus labios carnosos con desesperación, y entre jadeos deliraba.

-¿por que me haces esto?- susurré mientras sus besos llenaban mi rostro.

No se si fue mi tono de desesperación o la pregunta en si lo que hizo que Jacob parara y me mirara fijamente a los ojos. Su respiración agitada impactaba en mi boca como una deliciosa tortura.

-porque no puedo reprimirme más- su frente se juntó con la mía sin desviar ni un segundo sus ojos de mis pupilas. Unas manos grandes y calientes acunaron mi rostro.

-Porque me vuelves completamente loco-

Mis ojos se humedecieron, no se exactamente a causa de que, tal vez la impotencia, tal vez la excitación, o quizás el escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Palabras para mí.

No tardo en volver a atacarme, pero no tan fuerte, ya no había resistencia por mi parte sino una intensidad asfixiante, su lengua se abrió paso lenta y tortuosamente en mi boca, solo el tacto caliente y húmedo mientras me probaba me estaba excitando hasta un punto que dolía.

Sus manos descendieron lentamente hacia mis brazos, ya no había necesidad de obligarme a nada, me había rendido. Deslizaba sus dedos por mis costados muy cerca de mis pechos, no llevaba sujetador por lo que la fina tela no dejaba nada a la imaginación y estaba segura de que mis pezones delataban mi estado. Gemí.

-diosanto…- murmure todo seguido y de forma incoherente en cuanto sus labios me dejaron para devorar mi cuello.

-¿Qué?- murmuro el divertido entre lamida y mordida a mi clavícula. ¿como podía estar riéndose? Mientras yo estaba a punto explotar.

-Me estas poniendo muy ca…- no pude terminar cuando su mano atrapo mi pecho al completo.

-¿cachonda?- preguntó el mientras seguía masajeando sin piedad alguna.

Simplemente asentí mientras recargaba mi cabeza contra la puerta a la que me tenía aprisionada.

-eso esta bien- murmuro estallando su ardiente respiración en mi escote y besaba donde empezaba este.

-No, no esta bien, tu…- ¿porque demonios no podía decir una frase sin que un gemido me cortara? Maldito hombre.

-Cállate Nessie- gruño mientras su boca capturaba mi pezón por encima de la delgada camiseta interior inundándola con su saliva-

-Joder…- jadeé –vale-

Se alejó y sus dedos pellizcaron suavemente sobre la zona húmeda de mi ropa mientras me colmaba de cortos y seguidos besos en los labios.

Estaba aturdida ante las sensaciones que Jacob me provocaba, si creí que el primer beso que me dio fue lo mas emocionante que experimenté en mi vida, me equivoqué, y ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de que ese hombre había nacido para darle placer a una mujer.

Mis tontas manos reaccionaron, querían tocarlo y sobre todo yo quería ver una vez más ese glorioso cuerpo con el que no dejaba de fantasear. Retiré su chaqueta como pude, y deslice mis manos frías por dentro de su camiseta.

Lo oí jadear. Bien ahora me tocaba a mi hacerlo sufrir. Una sonrisa ladina se adueño de mi cara ante el suculento banquete que me esperaba. No estaba muy segura de lo que esto significaba para los dos, pero si era un simple juego, los dos podríamos jugar a lo mismo.

Afortunadamente mis manos reaccionaron y tocaron cada espacio, cada músculo, cada puñetero y perfecto abdominal. Pero no me conformaba solo con acariciarlos.

Levante su camiseta como pude y el mismo me ayudo a quitársela mientras la lanzaba a yo no se donde. Lo mire embobada durante unos segundos, era mejor de lo que recordaba ¿como había conseguido esos músculos por dios? Pensaba mientras acariciaba lentamente su pecho, su respiración agitada y mirada profunda me incitaron aun más si se podía, provocándome a besar y lamer cada espacio de su anatomía expuesta.

Su estomago se contraía cada vez que mi boca lo rozaba haciéndome sonreír, me sentía poderosa al causar esas reacciones en un hombre como el. Pero mi expedición por ese masculino cuerpo no duro mucho más.

Jacob me incorporó y me quito la camiseta de un solo tirón, que dolió un poco la verdad, pero a estas alturas ya todo me daba igual. Quede expuesta ante su mirada, ahora los dos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, semidesnudos, tras escrutar mi cuerpo durante unos incómodos segundos sus manos apretaron mis pechos con asías, no era delicado pero aun así eran la gloria, bajaron por mi espalda y se asentaron en mi trasero, masajeándolo un buen rato haciéndome unas leves y excitantes cosquillas.

Me soltó de repente, provocándome un gruñido de fastidio.

-¿quien te ha dicho que podías parar?- me quejé con el ceño fruncido. Una sonrisa ladina asomo a su boca, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara como un caballo de carreras.

-veo que sigues tan impaciente como siempre- susurro mientras palpaba en sus bolsillos.

Me avergoncé un poco, seguramente parecería una completa salida sexual, y demasiado ansiosa, tape mis pechos con mis manos en un gesto de protección y mire hacia el suelo.

-y a ti, ¿quien te ha dicho que podías taparte?- Dijo mientras me miraba y con una mano retiraba mis brazos – llevo demasiado tiempo deseando verlos, no vas a privarme ahora- dijo roncamente mientras conseguía sacar lo que estaba buscando, un condón. Alce las cejas al verlo, la verdad con el calenton ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en ningún tipo de protección.

Se acerco a mí de nuevo colocando su mano en mi nuca, y besándome apasionadamente, fue corto e intenso, lo suficiente como para volver a accionar mis hormonas en ebullición.

Mi cuerpo ya empezaba a demandar un contacto mucho más directo, y podría jurar que mis bragas estaban totalmente mojadas ante las cosas que Jacob me hacía.

Segura baje mis manos a su pantalón para poder desabrocharlo, andábamos a tientas, no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, y eso que era mi casa.

Conseguí toparme con algo rígido, con mis manos palpé y adivine que era el respaldo del sofá, me apoye en el mientras me comía literalmente el cuello de Jacob y sus manos ágiles me quitaban los pantalones del ridículo pijama.

Con algo de agilidad me levanto sobre mi trasero y me sentó encima del respaldo, mis piernas automáticamente se afianzaron a su cintura, la verdad si hacia un movimiento en falso me caería hacia atrás y no me apetecía hacer el ridículo en este momento. Sus manos me sostuvieron por la espalda mientras su boca volvía a lamer y morder mis pezones con ansias sin la molesta ropa de por medio. Gemía descontroladamente y jadeaba a causa de su lengua suave. No podía más.

Jacob, no puedo mas- trague en seco- te quiero dentro…ya- exigí su contacto desesperada.

A sus órdenes- sonrió mientras me abrazaba y caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Me tiro en la cama sin demasiada delicadeza, a supongo que también tenia que estar a punto de explotar, pero…joder, juro que rebote cuando me lanzo a ella. Se quito sus pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, segundos después su ropa interior.

¡Oh por dios! Mis ojos no se podían creer que todo eso fuera para mi, mi estomago cosquilleaba con anticipación y mi sexo se contraía desando recibir la envergadura del suyo.

Tras ponerse el preservativo se agacho hacia mi beso mi estomago, subió en un delicioso camino hacia mi boca mientras su mano derecha arrancaba salvajemente mis diminutas bragas.

Eso dejaría marca.

Sus dedos rozaron levemente mi centro, comprobando mi humedad, al perecer le gusto ya que su pecho emitió un gruñido muy poco humano.

Notaba la punta de su erección rozarme con maldad, torturándome, entonces cuando su lengua recorrió mi boca Jacob se hundió en mi salvajemente, dejando que se me escapara un grito atronador.

Tras unos segundos quietos, comenzó a moverse, lento, no mucho, pero con un movimiento acompasado, realmente era exquisito, increíble el sentirlo así.

Jadeábamos levemente nuestras voces se entremezclaban junto con nuestros gemidos. Deseaba tenerlo así eternamente, pero también ansiaba llegar al más profundo éxtasis de mi vida, porque estaba segura que con el seria así.

Quizás en otro momento podríamos detenernos más pero mi cuerpo no era paciente ahora.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento Jake comenzó a empujar más fuerte contra mí, más duro y salvaje.

Esto era otra cosa…pero quería más

-mas fuerte- gemí, y como un sumiso acato mis órdenes, se hundía en mi casi por completo y mis gritos comenzaban a escucharse peligrosamente en el edificio.

-Joder Jacob…mas rápido- susurraba demandante, y me quejaba de la propia excitación.

Su mano agarro mi pierna colocándola sobre su hombro y empezó a embestirme con movimientos rápidos demasiados placenteros, mi corazón latía desbocado, y una capa de sudor nos cubría a los dos a causa del esfuerzo, mi respiración era agitada anunciando un orgasmo devastador.

Ahora mismo podría jurar que ese hombre era un dios en todos los sentidos, sus jadeos sonaban fuertes y sus caderas chocaban frenéticamente con las mías, yo no podría aguantas mucho mas.

- no puedo mas- gemí o mas bien grite, su mano acaricio mi mejilla mientras soltaba mi pierna y me sujetaba de las caderas, llevando el mismo mi ritmo.

-córrete para mi Ness-

Entonces mi vista se nublo y un calambre me recorrió desde el bajo vientre hasta todas mis articulaciones, causándome el mayor éxtasis que había probado en mi jodida vida, me retorcía bajo su cuerpo con un placer infinito.

No era dueña de mis actos, y por ello cometí la mayor de las estupideces cuando susurré un _"te quiero"_ furtivo que suplique a dios porque el no lo hubiera escuchado.

Mi estremecimiento comenzó a apaciguarse y fue cuando note como el llegó también, lo sentí mas caliente que nunca entre mis contraídas paredes. Y su cuerpo tembló unos interminables segundos para terminar cayendo exhausto contra el mío.

Este había sido el mejor polvo de mí vida, y nadie podría rebatirme eso. Y tampoco podría rebatirme nadie que, para mi desgracia, acaba de darme cuenta de que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Jacob Black.

Sentí el alivio, pero a la vez la molestia de no sentirlo encima de mí no quería que dejara de tocarme en ningún momento, necesitaba creer que esto era real de alguna manera.

Su mano en mi mejilla me alerto de que todavía estaba ahí, con suavidad giro mi cara y me besó lentamente, como queriendo grabar cada rincón de mi boca, yo por lo menos lo estaba haciendo.

Su brazo me atrajo hacia él, repose mi cabeza en su pecho mientras besaba con ternura mi cabeza y me estrechaba con fuerza.

Y así me fui quedando dormida, entrelazada al hombre que me había hecho perder el sentido desde el primer momento en que lo vi, oyendo su rítmica respiración y el latido de su corazón bombeando en paz.

Oliendo en su piel la madera y la hierba y susurrando su nombre inconscientemente.

.

.

.

Sentí un ligero cosquilleo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, que me hizo despertarme, entreabrí los ojos, aun estaba oscuro, pero el estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente, la sabana lo cubría tenuemente haciéndolo parecer irreal. Una sensación de satisfacción me recorrió entera.

-muy bonito- me dijo acariciando un pequeño tatuaje que había en mi cadera.

-Gracias- susurre.

-¿es por algo en especial?- pregunto curioso, ya no recordaba cuando era la ultima vez que Jake estuvo así de tranquilo a mi lado, y yo al suyo.

-A mi padre le gustaban mucho, es una tontería, pero cuando murió pensé que…-

-No es una tontería- me corto.

Acaricio una vez más la pequeña libélula que me había hecho para recordar a Charlie de algún modo.

Sus dedos dibujaban delicadamente mi cuerpo, mis curvas, solté una risita cuando trazó el círculo de mis pezones.

No decía nada, solo me miraba intensamente, me Moria por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en este momento, pero con el nunca se sabia. Era siempre tan reservado para algunas cosas que incluso me daba miedo preguntarle.

Cuando sentí sus manos en mis muslos volvía perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y todo lo que ocupaba mi cabeza era la forma en la que Jake me había tomado. Era algo para lo que no tenía palabras.

No se si el estaba pensando lo mismo o si fue por el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón que sus labios capturaron los míos con esa misma ansia de hacia unas horas, nuestras lenguas se hacían una sola en las bocas y mis manos lo tocaban otra vez, sin pudor alguno.

Llego un momento en el que los dos volvíamos a estar tan excitados como en un principio. Me senté con delicadeza encima de sus muslos, con una pierna a cada lado de su maravilloso cuerpo, no podía parar de besarlo, algo me faltaba si no me tocaban. Poco a poco alce las caderas para recibirlo gustosa otra vez dentro de mi.

Esta vez no fue tan salvaje como la anterior, fue más romántico, aunque no podía negar que cuando Jake perdía los estribos y me embestía duramente lo disfrutaba como ninguna.

Tras la segunda ronda volvimos a quedarnos dormidos, estaba realmente cansada, mientras mis ojos se cerraban solo atine a escuchar un leve "lo siento" de los labios de Jacob, aunque no se muy bien si estaba soñándolo, caí en un profundo sueño mientras volvía a abrazarme a el.

.

.

.

Apague el maldito despertador y volví a incrustarme contra la almohada. Segundos después note que estaba desnuda, y recordé automáticamente todo lo vivido la noche anterior desde que Jacob aporreo mi puerta.

Con mi mano derecha toque el otro extremo de la cama, pero no había nadie. El se había ido y mi corazón se redujo al tamaño de un guisante. Levante mi cara insistiendo en buscarlo, pero no estaba allí.

No quise alarmarme, seguramente se habría ido a trabajar, a fin de cuentas estábamos a miércoles y yo tenía que ir a clases y a solucionar papeles antes de irme.

Me obligue a no pensar en el viaje ni en Jacob a lo largo de la mañana, ya que terminaría con un ataque de ansiedad. Y no era el momento.

Tras ducharme a duras penas, ya que no quería borrar su olor de mi cuerpo, me vestí y me fui a la universidad.

Clases interminables

Compañeros insoportables

Comida asquerosa…

Y el no me llamaba, no daba señal de vida alguna. ¿Es que a caso se había arrepentido? Mi corazón se encogió de solo pensarlo, porque si era así sufriría la vergüenza y el dolor más absoluto al que podía enfrentarme.

Recordé sus palabras, y sus actos, todo era una contradicción, no era normal que me hiciera y dijera todas esas cosas y después se largase sin más.

Entonces vino a mi mente un "lo_ siento_", no lo había soñado, y el se había arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, ahora oficialmente quería morirme, o desaparecer de este maldito mundo. Una corazonada me dijo que esto se había acabado, o mejor dicho ni siquiera había empezado.

.

.

.

Llamaron a la puerta y mi corazón me golpeteo en el pecho desbocado, pensando en que quizá había estado equivocada con respecto a mis conclusiones. Salí corriendo de la habitación y tome aire antes de abrir.

-hola preciosa- algo en mi se marchitó al ver que ese no era el hombre que yo esperaba, mis esperanzas de nuevo al carajo, junto con mi autoestima. ¿tan malo había sido?

-Hola Seth- dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- pasa, sabes que estas en tu casa-

Entro sin más, cotilleando mis cosas como de costumbre.

De vez en cuando se paraba a examinar algún trasto u olía otro. Negué con la cabeza, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?- la verdad me alegraba de su visita, estar con el siempre me reconfortaba pero hoy no estaba en mi mejor momento. Jacob y su desprecio era lo único que ocupaba mi miserable cabeza, que aun intentaba buscar alguna excusa para su comportamiento, aunque sin ningún resultado.

Dios mío yo era tan patética que a veces ni me lo creía, estaba totalmente demente.

-pues, quería hablar contigo- dijo parándose en seco y mirándome fijamente.

-oh, esta bien, ¿necesitas alguna cosa?-

-no, no…solo, ven siéntate, intentaré ir al grano, estas cosas me ponen nervioso- lo mire frunciendo el ceño, me estaba empezando a preocupar, Seth casi nunca se ponía nervioso ni se avergonzaba por nada. Hice lo que me pidió.

-¿ha pasado algo?- pregunte impaciente.

-No- se rasco la cabeza y me miro fijamente- verás hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo y bueno…como te vas a ir necesito soltarlo como sea, creo que es bueno que lo sepas, aunque no se si hacerlo sirva de algo- me cogio una mano con nerviosismo y jugo con mis dedos, yo estaba paralizada intentando no pensar por donde iba a salirme esta vez.

-Desde la otra noche, no he dejado de pensar en ti y en mi, en lo a gusto que estoy a tu lado y lo importante que eres para mi, el caso es que…- alzo los ojos y los clavo en los míos.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-

Joder. Esa fue la palabra que ocupaba mi mente ahora. ¿Que el que? No, no podía estar enamorado, ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Joder y mil veces mas.

Esto era un marrón de una envergadura gigante.

-Seth yo, no se que decir- no quería hacerle daño, ese chico me gustaba de verdad pero no podía corresponderle, mi corazón estaba totalmente entregado a un único hombre, que al parecer no lo quería.

Mierda, mi vida era realmente triste y patética.

Mi amigo puso un dedo sobre mis labios callándome.

-no hace falta que digas nada Ness, se que quizás no sientas lo mismo pero, solo quería decírtelo, que estaré ahí por si alguna vez decides intentarlo-

Su dedo acaricio mis labios momentáneamente y reaccione demasiado tarde, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, era un beso casto y dulce, como una caricia y se retiró.

-espero no haberte incomodado- me guiño un ojo y se levanto del sofá

– voy a echarte de menos, no sabes cuanto- susurro mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Yo no podía hablar, mi mente estaba a mil metros sobre el cielo. Perdida y confusa.

- Adiós preciosa- dijo mientras sonreía y me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Poco después solo escuché la puerta principal cerrarse en un golpe seco.

* * *

_nuevo cap. _

_espero que os guste :) porque me he costado mucho trabajo escribirlo _

_michisimas gracias por los reviews, adoro todos y cada uno de ellos por cortos que sean. muchisimas gracias por el apoyo._

_un beso enorme y feliz año nuevo a todas!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Jacob pov._**

Lo siento…

No sabía exactamente si estaba despierto o dormido, pero sentí el cosquilleo de su pelo cobrizo en mi mejilla, sonreí tenuemente ante las inconscientes caricias que me daba.

Muchos se preguntarían si una persona puede sentirse satisfecha aun habiendo hecho malas acciones para sentirse así, ahora yo podía contestarles y la respuesta era, _si_.

¿Que mas da el bien y el mal cuando eres feliz? ¿Porque tendría que ser una mala persona por el simple hecho de buscar mi propia dicha? El egoísmo esta infravalorado.

Si ya había cruzado el límite podía permitirme saborear la gloria un poquito más.

Me relaje automáticamente y la observe con detenimiento, quizás podría disfrutar de la vista durante unos minutos y olvidar todo lo que me esperaba fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

Recorrí su cuerpo una vez mas, mi vista parecía no cansarse de su silueta desnuda.

Que fácil había sido caer en la tentación con una mujer como esa…

Quizás fuera un pervertido por mirarla de esa forma tan directa a las partes más intimas de su anatomía, pero me importaba poco de lo que me tachara la gente o en este caso yo mismo.

Las piernas largas y pálidas se encogían levemente acentuando mas si era posible la perfecta y redonda curva de su cadera, seguida de esa pequeña cintura que me volvía loco a la hora de intentar abarcarla, grabe a fuego en mi mente cada lunar, cada peca, cada perfecto detalle de su cuerpo, sus pechos generosos, pero a la vez firmes y proporcionados que parecían llamarme a besarlos, su boca rosada y entreabierta que delataba su sueño profundo, sus largas pestañas que destacaban aun mas con los ojos cerrados… toda ella era tan perfecta y sensual que te hacia pensar que tu error estaba bien justificado.

Acerque mi cara un poco mas a la suya, me sentía como un ridículo Voyeur de pacotilla, pero Reneesme era como un imán que me atraía hacia ella sin remedio.

La bese tenuemente mientras cerraba los ojos, quería probar ese sabor de nuevo y guardarlo en mi cabeza, porque alomejor esta fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera.

Había estado recordando todo este tiempo, pensando en las miles de formas distintas que había llevado a cabo para intentar abstraerme de la idea de que quizás sintiera algo más por Nessie, intentando matar esas sensaciones que me resultaban tan incoherentes.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que no era incoherencia, era pura cabezonería, intentaba reprimir unos sentimientos que si salían harían daño a mucha gente, empezando por ella.

Aun así no estaba muy seguro exactamente de lo que mi corazón sentía, estaba confundido, quizás me sintiera algo culpable, solo tenia una cosa clara en mi mente y era que nadie hasta ahora me había hecho disfrutar como lo hizo Reneesme.

.

.

.

-Black llega usted tarde otra vez- protesto Jessica mientras dejaba mis pertenencias en mi mesa de oficina.

-Lo siento Jessica el trafico era horrible-

-Nadie le ha dado permiso para formalismos Black- dios mío esta zorra nunca se aclararía, ¿como demonios quería que la llamara?

-aquí tiene los datos del nuevo modelo, espero el informe para la hora de comer-

-esta bien jefa- opte por llamarle eso directamente, su mirada asesina se clavo en mi unos segundos y luego se retiro con el contundente ruido de sus tacones.

Suspire al ver el montón de papeles que me había dado, llenos de datos y características sobre el nuevo modelo de coche que iban a presentar, y que seguramente serian erróneos, ya que esta empresa era tan cutre que ni siquiera se habría molestado en contratar a un buen perito mecánico para detallar el informe.

-joder… cuatro años de universidad para esto- murmure mientras me desplomaba en el escritorio-

-tranquilo, solo esta furiosa porque no le resultas físicamente atractiva- dijo una voz a mi lado, me gire para ver a mi compañera Claire removiendo un café mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-y su frustración sexual le hace odiarte por ello, entre tu y yo, creo que esta pava necesita un buen polvo-

Reí pausadamente ante su comentario.

-creo que tienes razón, aunque no seré yo el que me preste a hacerlo-

- eww, creo que si yo fuera hombre tampoco lo haría, la chica no es fea del todo pero es demasiado arpía, además de tener un trasero enorme y dientes de caballo-

Alce una ceja escéptico, menos mal que había dicho que no era fea del todo.

-creo que le iría bien con el capullo de Mike, así dejaría de acosarte- Esta vez fue ella quien se río

-estoy de acuerdo-

Claire era una las pobres becarias que cobraban el salario mínimo, una chica joven, y muy atractiva, con unos leves rasgos indios, y eso hacia que atrajera a todos los moscardones de la oficina, entre ellos Newton, tenia que aguantar todas sus proposiciones indecentes y los "accidentales" roces en su trasero.

-¿que te ha tocado hoy?- me pregunto cambiando de tema, supongo que haciendo alusión a mi trabajo.

- el nuevo modelo de Audi- dije aburrido mientras empezaba a ponerme a trabajar

- eso es mejor que mis gráficos- dijo con fingida voz triste mientras me imitaba

- privilegios de llevar trabajando aquí un año mas que tu- bromee mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-parece que hoy estas de mejor humor- observo mientras comenzaba a teclear

Recordé la fuente de esa satisfacción y bienestar internos y sonreí.

-si lo estoy- sentencie para ponerme finalmente a trabajar.

Las horas pasaron rápido, la verdad mi mente vagaba todavía por las nubes, y mi sonrisa estúpida no se borraba de la cara

Pensando en todas esas cosas llego mi hora del descanso y aproveche para tomar un café, la verdad es que no había "dormido" mucho, estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

-vaya, veo que esta noche ha sido interesante- murmuro una voz conocida a mi lado mientras pulsaba los botones para elegir mi bebida.

Me giré con una mueca en la cara.

-Seth qu…-

-tío, tienes la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que ponen todos los hombres después de follar durante toda la noche- se apoyo en la pared -despreocupadamente- y fue satisfactorio , claro esta-

-estoy harto de tus teorías baratas- murmure mientras seguía con mi tarea, cada vez pensaba con mas frecuencia que tener a Seth en casa y en el trabajo no eran muy buena idea, de verdad ese chico llegaba a hartarme.

-baratas, si, pero ciertas ¿cuando me la vas a presentar? ¿esta buena?, ¿la conozco?- sus preguntas me bombardearon sin piedad. Entonces fue ese sentimiento de culpa que estaba esperando desde que abandone su apartamento esta mañana el que me golpeo en pleno estomago. Unos sudores fríos empezaron a recorrerme el cuerpo.

-¿es alguna de la oficina? -Dijo mientras observaba descaradamente como una chica pasaba contoneándose con un taco de fotocopias.

-No Seth, no es nadie de la oficina-

-Interesante, con esa aclaración acabas de confirmármelo-

-Creía que confiabas ciegamente en tus teorías-

-Y lo hago, pero no esta de mas que me las confirmen, así me siento mas inteligente aun- puse los ojos en blanco mientras daba un sorbo.

-¿Es alguien del bar?- mi corazón golpeteo nervioso, pero intente mostrarme imperturbable.

-Seth ¿que has venido a decirme?- intente cambiar de tema rápidamente, mi sistema nervioso no se mantendría estable si seguía así. Al parecer funciono.

-Pues quería comentarte algo, necesito un consejo de amigo-

-¿ estas bien?- pregunte escéptico ante su pregunta tan poco común

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿es que no puedo pedirte que me ayudes?-

-Supongo que si- conteste ausente mientras intentaba imaginarme por donde saldría esta vez.

-Veras, he estado pensando en todo lo de Ness- levante mi vista hasta ahora perdida para prestarle atención, esto no podía ser bueno, nada bueno.

-Y ahora con todo ese tema del viaje y su beca…-

-Seth ve al grano joder, me pones nervioso- dije alterado e impaciente ante su mirada sorprendida.

-Jake entiendo que habéis tenido vuestros roces pero tampoco es para que te pongas tan grosero cuando hablo de ella, no se merece que le hagas eso- protesto.

Mierda, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, mi subconsciente me gritaba una y otra vez lo egoísta y mentiroso que había sido, y Seth recriminándome sobre nuestra relación, dios santo si el supiera…

-Clearwater, te buscan en la sala de juntas-

Los dos dirigimos nuestras miradas inconscientemente venenosas hacia Ben, el cual se removió incomodo, seguramente no estaba muy seguro con dos hombres de dos metros mirándolo de esa forma.

-Seth asintió y se retiro de la pared con lentitud.

-ya voy Ben- sentencio mi amigo mientras pasaba por mi lado sin despedirse. Me fui a paso ligero de aquella pequeña habitación rebosante de testosterona y lamentándome con anticipación sobre esa conversación, algo me decía que "_esa cosa"_ que Seth me iba a preguntar no me iba a sentar muy bien.

- vaya, parece que hayas visto a un muerto Jake, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Me pregunto Claire preocupada.

-si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansado- la chica no pareció conforme ante mi patética excusa.

-¿seguro? Antes estabas muy bien no se que te ha –

-¡Estoy bien, joder! proteste violentamente, mi compañera alzo las manos en señal de rendición y un poco sorprendida por mi estupida reacción.

Suspire y relaje los hombros, estaba pagando mi frustración con quien menos debía.

-Claire…lo siento, solo estoy un poco nervioso- ella asintió un poco resentida aun.

-No pasa nada- sentencio y siguió a su trabajo, y yo tras frotarme un poco la cara con desesperación hice lo mismo.

A duras penas y dejando que mi cerebro funcionara como un robot termine mi informe, desgraciadamente lo entregue sin incidentes ni retrasos de ningún tipo, para una vez que quería ser puteado con horas extra no lo conseguía.

Mi actitud era patética, para que negar, pero estaba totalmente perdido y acojonado, la rutina del trabajo me ayudaba a evadirme de mi vida, pero ahora no tenia nada.

Mire mi reloj, era un poco tarde. Observe la pantalla de mi móvil una vez mas, llevaba horas debatiéndome entre llamarla o no.

No quería forzarla a hablar conmigo si se sentía incomoda, es mas, la entendería perfectamente, eso fue otro fundamento mas para no llamarla, si Nessie no me había hablado todavía, es que quizá estuviera arrepentida, y no la culpo a fin de cuentas fui yo el animal que se abalanzó sobre ella sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Sus besos y su cuerpo eran tan adictivos que no me dejaban pensar en nada más que no fuera hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento.

Ahora recordaba la forma en que Nessie intentaba protegerse de mi… dios santo como podía haber sido tan egoísta tan insensible…tan gilipollas. Ella no se merecía eso. Era todo tan frustrante y confuso que no veía ningún tipo de salida al final del túnel.

Decidí darle su espacio, aunque me muriera por escucharla de nuevo, por tocarla o simplemente por verla. Le debía eso al menos, así que avance como el desgraciado que era hasta mi apartamento.

.

.

.

-Seth siento lo que paso esta mañana, he sido un capullo-

-no te preocupes, ya lo había olvidado, es solo que me molesta que muestres tanto rechazo hacia Ness, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros para que llegues a ese punto- me revolví incomodo en el sillón, y al parecer mi amigo capto mi estado ante ese tema.

-Esta bien, lo siento, pero tenia que decírtelo. Ahora por favor no me rehúyas y por una vez ayúdame-

Asentí lentamente e intente escuchar como un amigo, aunque no mereciera su atención después de lo que le había hecho.

-Jake, creo que me estoy enamorando de Nessie-

La frase se quedo retumbando en mi cabeza, casi podía escucharse su propio eco.

¿Como puede reaccionar un hombre ante eso? ¿Que debía decirle? ¿Que el no sabia que era estar enamorado? quizás ni yo lo sabia, ya que había creído que mi amor por Bella era innegable hasta que sucedió lo de anoche.

¿Me enfadaba con el? No, eso no serviría de nada, para el no tendría sentido que lo hiciera, para Seth lo mío con Nessie era una simple relación de amigos que no pasaba por su mejor momento.

- ¿como sabes que ella es especial y no como las otras chicas?- pregunte intentando parecer sereno, aunque por dentro me estaba rompiendo un poco más cada segundo.

Su mirada fue sorprendida, quizá no se esperaba esa reacción por mi parte, si soy sincero, ni yo mismo la esperaba. Tras unos segundos pensando me miro a los ojos.

-no lo se- susurro mientras miraba al suelo, el silencio se prolongo un poco mientras mi mirada seguía estática en las baldosas del suelo, pensando sin pensar.

Su voz débil volvió a romper el silencio.

-supongo que porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, cada vez que…me toca, me eriza hasta el ultimo de los malditos poros de mi cuerpo, nada mas que hago buscar excusas tontas para hacerla sonreír- dio una carcajada tranquila- y cuando lo hace me deja con cara de idiota, y el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando estoy con ella, dios esto suena jodidamente cursi, parezco una chica en plena edad del pavo- se rasco la cabeza, gesto que hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso y se atrevió a mirarme.

Fue extraño, pero me sentí identificado con cada maldita palabra que Seth había dicho.

Reconocí el gran valor que había tenido al haberme confesado esas cosas, un valor que yo nunca tuve ni tendré, como ya he reconocido muchas veces no soy un hombre de palabras.

-si, es muy cursi, pero…creo que eso es estar enamorado Seth- el asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿crees que debería decírselo? Alomejor huye espantada, no estoy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo y ya sabes que no le van todas estas confesiones en plan romántico, se pone muy nerviosa- si lo sabia perfectamente.

Durante años había ido conociendo a mi amigo poco a poco, había sufrido con el, me había divertido con el, lo había llegado a no soportar en algunos casos, pero tenia claro que lo quería, quizás fuera hora de limpiar un poco mi conciencia de culpa, quizás debía permitirle a mi amigo ser feliz aunque eso me matara y dejara como un patético montón de mierda humana.

Era lo correcto.

-no hay victoria sin riesgo Seth, si de verdad es eso lo que sientes ella tiene derecho a saberlo, hazle saber que tiene una persona con la que puede contar, que no esta sola y por una vez en tu vida no la cagues- mi amigo asintió sorprendido por mis palabras y automáticamente se levanto de su sitio con creciente entusiasmo, mientras yo me hundía un poco mas en mi sillón y en mi propia mierda.

-Jake- ni siquiera quise alzar la cabeza, aun así Seth me contesto.

-Gracias por todo- asentí casi imperceptiblemente ante su agradecimiento y después se marcho.

¿Que mas da el bien y el mal cuando eres feliz? Volví a cuestionarme otra vez la misma pregunta de esta mañana, pero alomejor ahora tendría que plantearme otra ¿eres feliz cuando haces el bien?

No, para nada.

Un dicho muy falso, o quizás fuera yo el único que se sentía feliz cuando hacia cosas malas. En fin, era un caso perdido.

El timbre el móvil sonó una vez más, pero no tenia fuerzas para contestar, no quería escucharla y saber que no iba a poder volver a besarla o a tocarla como lo había hecho.

Dicen que la amistad puede dar paso al amor, pero el amor no puede terminar en amistad. Recordé otra vez cada espacio de su cuerpo que había recorrido esta mañana, después de haberla hecho mía de aquella manera la amistad para mi era algo imposible.

Ahora solo me quedaba una opción, olvidarme de ella.

Mire la pantalla otra vez, su nombre se iluminaba con cada tono, todo esto seria mas fácil si pensaba que no quería saber nada de ella, no seria el mejor método, ni el mas ético, pero si el mas eficaz.

- lo siento…- murmure mientras mis ojos me picaban molestamente anunciando una humedad traicionera y amarga.

* * *

_hola de nuevo a todas_

_lo primero siento muchisimo el retraso, pero he estado muy muy ocupada, las navidades, los estudios, y muchas cosas que hacer, pero bueno aqui traigo el cap, espero que os guste, no es muy bonito pero esta parte de la historia es necesaria, no desespereis :)_

_espero que papa noel o los reyes magos ( dependiendo de la geografía XD) os hayan traído muchas cosas y hayáis disfrutado de las navidades tanto como yo._

_muchisimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por cada review, me alegro mucho recibir reviews de nuevas lectoras y de chicas que me escribian en otras historias, me ilusiona mucho que me deis vuestra opinion y que os guste._

_otra cosilla, lo se soy pesada jajaja, pero algunas niñas me pidieron el msn hace algun tiempo y me es imposible darselo porque no tienen cuenta en fanfic, asi que intentare dejarlo por aqui por si alguna le interesa y lo siento por la tardanza, no es que haya pasado de vosotras _

_ Rock_nrolltrain arroba hot mail . com ( parezco retrasada escribiendolo asi pero es para que no me lo borre la pagina)_

_bueno ya si me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion_

_muchisimos besos y gracias por leer_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Reneesme pov**_

Mire atentamente el entorno, desde hacia una hora intentaba buscar inútilmente un lugar donde sentirme a gusto.

Exhale un poco de aire caliente en mis manos y después las guarde en los bolsillos, se supone que aquí debería hacer mas calor, malditas suposiciones. Aunque en pleno diciembre creo que no podía quejarme.

Camine sin rumbo un poco mas, descubriendo con curiosidad todas las cosas que eran tan nuevas para mi, debo reconocer que aunque mi estado psicológico estuviera en un estado preocupante todavía podía guardar un resquicio de felicidad por estar aquí hoy.

Me fascinaba el hecho de que las calles estuvieran tan concurridas, a pesar de ser las once de la noche, la gente se veía animada, el tráfico era igual o peor que en Seattle pero por lo menos veías mas Vespas que Jaguars o Lamborghinis, tenían cierto encanto.

Tras analizar el ambiente de mi alrededor me adentre en un llamativo parque, estaba bien iluminado por lo que no me daba especialmente miedo, aunque a estas alturas me daba un poco igual lo que pudiera pasarme. Vislumbre un pequeño banco de hierro forjado, un tanto destartalado. Sonreí al tener un pequeño deja Vu, quizás ya había encontrado mi nuevo lugar especial.

No se veía el mar en este caso, pero si tenía un bonito paisaje, era algo así como un sustituto europeo. Puse los ojos en blanco ante mi patética deducción mientras me dirigía al lugar.

Una vez allí conseguí protegerme del frío lo más que pude.

-no esta mal- dije para mi misma mientras reposaba mi espalda en el gélido asiento. El silencio agradable interrumpido por algún que otro grillo me reconforto un poco.

Tras unos minutos callada, intentando mantener la mente en blanco me di por vencida, comencé a hacer un balance de mi vida desde que llegue a Roma, exactamente hacia un mes.

Mi orientación era nefasta, cosa que no me ayudo mucho para encontrar mi nueva casa.

El idioma nulo, lo se, cualquier persona normal hubiera aprendido un poco de italiano antes de venir a este país, pero no había estado en condiciones de hacerlo.

Solo sabía las nociones básicas que me había chapurreado Alice, aunque si le sumabas mi mala pronunciación estábamos realmente jodidos.

Mi casa era…indescriptible, creo que haría buena competencia al zulo de unos secuestradores, muy vieja, con goteras y humedades, alguna que otra cucaracha, pero al menos las vistas eran impresionantes.

Y en la universidad me iba bien, no entendía nada pero con el tiempo me acostumbraría a todo esto, había salido de baches mucho peores como para preocuparme por eso ahora.

Por lo menos mis amigos no se habian olvidado de mi, la pesada de Alice me llamaba casi todos los dias, a mi la verdad me daba igual, ella era la que se dejaba sus ahorros y yo tenia alguien a quien contarle mi dia a dia. Seth tambien me llamaba a menudo, bromeaba y me contaba anecdotas, me sorprendio que nuestra relacion siguiera exactamente igual, y de vez en cuando contactaba por internet con algunos compañeros de trabajo o amigos mas lejanos.

Estaba entre mis recordatorios cuando me llamo la atención una joven pareja que había en el banco cercano, por su aspecto supuse que eran adolescentes, hablaban en su idioma, rápido y con un volumen elevado, parecían bromear sobre algo, realmente me hipnotizaba el escuchar tantas palabras seguidas en un dialecto extranjero, aunque supongo que eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

El chico reía escandalosamente mientras ella tenía una mueca en la cara, sonreí levemente ante su situación, pero mi ánimo se desvaneció en cuanto la joven le abofeteo tomándole por sorpresa.

-joder que hostia- murmure sorprendida ante el repentino cambio que había dado la situación. Gire mi cabeza disimuladamente, no quería que pensaran que era una maldita cotilla ni nada por el estilo, aunque realmente lo era. Al no escuchar nada lance una ojeadita de soslayo y la imagen volvió a sorprenderme, ya no quedaba resquicio alguno de aquel guantazo, solo los dos chicos devorándose la boca con ferocidad. Automáticamente un recuerdo invadió mi cabeza, yo y Jacob en una situación similar, la noche que vino a mi casa, la última vez que lo vi…

-¡Oh mierda!- grite mientras me levantaba y me escapaba de allí maldiciendo como una completa lunática.

Incluso llame la atención de los pequeños amantes, seguramente pensarían que era una extranjera tarada.

Camine a paso ligero como si eso pudiera borrarme los recuerdos de la cabeza, ya había usado muchas veces ese método pero no servia de nada. Sentí como mis lagrimas amenazaban impacientes, no sabia si por la rabia o por la tristeza, pero decidí no dejar que salieran, ya había llorado demasiado, ya estaba cansada, ya había prometido superar todo esto y empezar de nuevo, estaba en la situación perfecta para hacerlo, una ciudad nueva, sin conocer a nadie, ni problemas de ningún tipo arrastrados.

**_Flashback_**

Habían pasado unos días desde que todo este lío había comenzado. Mi cabeza ya no daba abasto y yo cada vez me sentía más perdida y sin saber que hacer.

¿Como demonios tendría que tomarme esta situación? ¿Seth enamorado de mí?

-dios, buda, ala o quien quiera que este ahí arriba, por favor deja de joderme- murmure mientras daba vueltas a la habitación como un león enjaulado.

Me deje caer exhausta en el sofá mientras miraba a la nada e intentaba aclararme las ideas.

Conocía a Seth desde hacia no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber como era.

No parecía en absoluto el típico chico que se enamora, Seth era bastante promiscuo para que negarlo, y las chicas en su vida iban y venían como monedas de cambio.

Realmente me costaba creer que estuviera enamorado de mi y no fuera solo un simple encaprichamiento o atracción física, esas cosas suelen confundirse bastante.

En cualquier caso, no quería dañarlo, el era uno de mis mejores amigos y no quería perderlo, pero tampoco debía ilusionarlo al no haberle dado una negación inmediata

Tenia que decirle a Seth que no le correspondía, aunque me costara la misma vida, ojala todo fuera mas simple y pudiera decirle que si, pero amaba patéticamente a otro hombre que me despreciaba.

-Nessie, eres una masoquista de mierda- dije hoscamente al aire y no me faltaba razón ¿porque siempre me fijaba en el tío que mas me hacia sufrir?

-Porque eres tonta- murmure mientras pasaba mis manos nerviosamente por el pelo.

- ¿quien es tonta?- dijo una voz cantarina que me sobresalto.

- creo que yo- conteste mientras alzaba la vista, no la había oído llegar

- ¿otra vez con tus monólogos autodestructivos?-

- si, supongo que si- murmure un poco avergonzada. Mi amiga soltó las bolsas que traía en la mano y se acerco para darme un abrazo protector.

-Ness… se que lo estas pasando mal, pero no puedes torturarte de esta manera, vas a terminar mal de la cabeza cielo- me beso la mejilla y me miro fijamente.

-Mira, te conozco y se que eres lo suficientemente madura como para afrontar esto y buscar una salida, se que no te gusta que opinen sobre tu vida privada, pero ha llegado el momento de que pienses por una vez en ti misma, tomate un tiempo alejada de aquí, de Jacob, de Seth…de mi, refúgiate en ti misma y serenarte- suspiro levemente y sonrío.

-Y creo que tienes una oportunidad de oro para hacerlo- dijo mientras agitaba el billete de avión con destino a Roma.

Asentí lentamente mientras en silencio agradecía al destino por haber cruzado a esa pequeña mujer en mi camino.

-gracias Alice-

-no tienes que dármelas, para eso estoy- sentencio mi amiga tras apretujarme contra su cuerpecillo de nuevo.

-¿que es eso?- dije al ver unas bolsas encima de la mesa. Su sonrisa se extendió hasta lo imposible.

-Oh dios- susurre intentando averiguar cuanta ropa había comprado.

-¡Venga ya! No te quejes, solo te he comprado un par de cosillas- reprocho mientras se levantaba impaciente para enseñarme las prendas.

La verdad no se paso demasiado, unos pantalones por aquí, unas camisetas por allá y algún que otro vestido. Alce con un dedo un pequeño y delicado tanga negro mientras enarcaba una ceja inquisitoria hacia mi torturadora.

-¿ que?, es bonito y los italianos están muy buenos, nadie ha dicho que en tu "retiro espiritual"- hizo comillas con los dedos- no puedas echar una canita al aire-

Reí ante sus deducciones, auque dudo que quisiera ver a un hombre en kilómetros.

-voy a echarte de menos-

-y yo preciosa- murmuro haciendo un puchero y besándome sonoramente.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de días, y mi viaje cada vez estaba mas cerca, trate de dejar zanjadas algunas cosas antes de irme, aunque parecía que el mundo se había puesto en mi contra para no hacerlo. Seth actuaba como siempre, estaba quizás un poco mas atento y lanzaba algunas indirectas, que me incitaban a decirle mi opinión sobre lo nuestro, aunque a la hora de hacerlo me acojonaba y actuaba como una maldita cobarde.

En lo que respecta a Jacob estaba bastante frustrada y cabreada, al principio decidí darle un poco de margen, quizás necesitara pensar, pero tenia la esperanza de que tarde o temprano volviera a contactar conmigo.

Graso error, hasta llegue a preguntarme si seguíamos viviendo en la misma ciudad, por mas que frecuentaba los mismos lugares no había rastro de el, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sinceramente tras una semana sin sus llamadas renegué de cualquier tipo de contacto. Algo en mi interior me dijo que ya estaba demasiado quebrada por su indiferencia y desprecio, algo me dijo que Jake solo me había usado como un juguete, falsas palabras, falsos sentimientos…y finalmente iba a terminar por romperme en mil pedazos.

Lo mas triste de todo esto, era que después de haberlo saboreado al completo me iba a resultar muy difícil olvidarme de el, es difícil conformarte con un simple caramelo cuando has probado el mas delicioso de los postres.

Me obligue a no malgastar mas mi tiempo y mi felicidad esperando por un hombre que se había deshecho de mi de ese modo, ya no había tiempo para sentir lastima.

No había tiempo para esperar ninguna disculpa.

.

.

.

-vamos Ness, tienes que llegar a tiempo para facturar- me alerto Seth desde el interior del coche, que se había ofrecido a llevarme hasta el aeropuerto.

Comprobé que todas mis cosas estuvieran acomodadas en el pequeño Chevrolet y me gire hacia una Alice bañada en lágrimas.

-no llores tonta, solo serán unos meses-

-lo se pero eres mi pequeña- la mire significativamente al comprobar la gran diferencia de altura entre mi pequeña amiga y yo.

-Oh, cállate, se lo que vas a decir, eres demasiado previsible- sonreí

-Esta bien- la abrace como si e fuera la vida en ello – te quiero muchísimo Alie, cuídate-

-Se feliz Ness, hazlo por mi y sobretodo por ti- asentí efusivamente.

-El claxon del coche sonó rompiendo la emotividad del momento.

-¡que te follen Seth!- grito mi amiga dejándome un poco sorprendida y de paso también al aludido.

El viaje estaba siendo tranquilo, no había mucha distancia, aun así no pude pasar por alto el estado de mi amigo, parecía enfadado y un poco nervioso, por miedo a lo que pudiera contestarme no me atreví a preguntar cual era la causa.

Llegamos a tiempo para facturar maletas y demás, ahora esperábamos a que el altavoz anunciara mi vuelo. El chico golpeaba continuamente el suelo con el pie, así que muy a mi pesar decidí preguntarle

-suéltalo ya Seth, me estas poniendo enferma-

-¿que suelte el que?-

-Pues lo que sea que te tenga en este estado, como sigas así vas a hacerle un boquete al suelo- automáticamente paro su zapateo.

Sonreí y Acaricie tenuemente su espalda infundiéndole un poco de valor

Se paso las manos por el pelo un par de veces y después suspiro muy fuerte. Parecía querer tomar valor para algo, hasta que supe para que era.

Sus manos viajaron de su pelo a ambos lados de mi cara, quise pararlo pero estaba usando demasiada fuerza, entonces adivine el impacto inminente de nuestras bocas.

Esta vez toda la ternura que pude haber saboreado una vez no estaba por ningún lado, mis ojos estaban abiertos aun por la sorpresa y pude distinguir sus facciones contraídas por la angustia, no podía seguir torturándolo de este modo, no se lo merecía.

Deje con paciencia que me besara una ultima vez, el chico se calmo un poco pero sus labios seguían violentos contra los míos, luchaba por profundizar aun mas ese beso superficial, y tras segundos de debate le deje hacerlo, respondiendo con un gemido cuando su lengua inundo mi boca al completo.

Exploraba sin tregua cada espacio de mi, saboreaba hasta el ultimo extremo de mi casi estática lengua, si no fuera por lo contradictorio y confuso de esta situación quizás lo estaría disfrutando… pero yo sabia que no seria así, que el único hombre que ahora me llevaría hasta las nubes con un simple beso estaba prohibido para mi.

Ya no pude seguir mas con esto, me retire un poco para anunciarle que estaba dispuesta cortar con ese beso, el me entendió y retiro su lengua con lentitud, me dio un corto beso mas y se aparto, haciendo lo mismo con sus manos.

-lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Ness, pero no he podido evitarlo, te vas a ir y yo, no se que coño voy a hacer ahora- dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Seth…- comencé, era ahora o nunca, por una vez afrontaría los problemas y no huiría de ellos- creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…no puedo seguir con esta situación a cuestas, porque me esta matando la culpa y tu no mereces que te de falsas esperanzas- su mirada se aparto de mi dirigiéndose al horizonte, y elevo una comisura de su boca a modo de tenue sonrisa, pero sin ápice de alegría. Tome su mano con fuerza intentando absurdamente reconfortarlo – te juro no miento cuando te digo que ojala pudiera corresponderte, tu te mereces todo lo mejor que puedan darte y eso ahora mismo me es imposible ofrecértelo ¡Oh joder! Otra vez no- murmure cuando las lágrimas empezaban a fastidiarme de nuevo. Realmente pensaba que si las cartas se hubieran jugado de otra manera hubiera podido ser feliz con Seth, seria una relación fácil y sencilla, el era un chico espectacular, aunque aparentara lo contrario en el fondo era divertido, protector y extremadamente dulce.

Pero el destino era jodido, y desgraciadamente me había hecho enamorarme de su mejor amigo, que era inaccesible para mí, el único por el que respiraba y a la misma vez me destruía poco a poco. Que cosas más patética ¿no?

Mis sollozos no paraban, entonces note unos brazos fuertes a mi alrededor, beso mi pelo con delicadeza y inhalo con fuerza lo que supuse era el perfume de este, cosa que me hizo incrementar las lagrimas. Esto era demasiado, era yo la que acababa de hundir todas sus esperanzas y frustrantemente era la que estaba siendo consolada.

-Ness, no llores, me haces sentir fatal- murmuró contra mi pelo – se supone que soy yo al que le han roto el corazón - note un deje de humor negro en su voz.

-Eres idiota- proteste mientras le pegaba un leve puñetazo en su pecho, lo que hizo incrementar su risa.

-¿es que no eres consciente de lo que me cuesta decirte esto?-

-Nessie, no te preocupes por mi, en cierto modo ya sabia que no me correspondías, pero si algo me ha enseñado esta vida es que hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad, y no podía dejarte ir sin que lo supieras- me retire con cuidado de su abrazo y lo mire a los ojos.

-Además, seguramente se me pasara en cuanto me acueste con la primera chica que vea- aunque lo comento en tono bromista sus ojos mostraban otra cosa.

Reí levemente ante su eterna sonrisa de niño, y en ese momento desee con toda mi alma que encontrara a una buena chica que le diera todo lo que yo no podía. El silencio reino durante un buen rato, hasta que mi amigo lo rompió.

-Nessie-

-¿mmm?-

-¿puedo preguntarte quien es el?- aunque su pregunta fue escueta lo entendí a la perfección

-No es nadie-

-Venga ya, pareceré idiota pero no lo soy- dijo un poco contrariado. Tome aire.

-Seth, no es nadie, si rechazo cualquier tipo de relación es porque necesito hacerlo… no tiene nada que ver contigo, necesito estar sola y recuperarme, no lo he pasado muy bien últimamente y me hace falta, espero que lo entiendas-

La mentira me salio tan fácil como el respirar, aunque quizá fuera solo una mentira a medias, le había ocultado lo de Jake, claro esta, pero no creo que un hombre agradezca saber que la chica que quiere esta enamorada de su mejor amigo. Había tenido bastantes golpes por hoy, además lo mío con Jacob ya era un caso perdido.

Mi amigo parecía algo enfadado a pesar de que mi explicación había sido bastante convincente, pero no quise hundir más el dedo en la llaga, de modo que lo deje pasar, tenia todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse así.

El altavoz sonó anunciando que el vuelo con destino al aeropuerto romano saldría en quince minutos.

-bueno parece que ya es la hora- asentí con tristeza mientras mi mirada vagaba al suelo

-ven aquí tonta- me abrazo con fuerza mientras me susurraba al oído

-voy a echarte de menos, no sabes cuanto…te quiero-

-yo también te quiero- murmuré contra su hombro

-lo se, no de la forma en que me gustaría pero…-

-por favor no me hagas esto mas difícil- asintió y me hizo caso, se aparto un poco justo antes de darme un inesperado beso en la boca, fue apenas un roce pero me molesto, ya se estaba aprovechando demasiado aun así no me queje, decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Adiós Seth-

-Adiós preciosa-

Me aparte de el y avance por el pasillo de embarque sin mirar hacia atrás. No esperaba que nadie me retuviera aquí, y aunque por mucho que renegara de ello todavía mi subconsciente fantaseaba con que el hubiera venido a despedirse de mi.

Pero a quien quería engañar, esto no era una película con un final romántico, era la cruel realidad.

_**Fin del Flashback**_.

Abrí la chirriante puerta de la casa. Di gracias al cielo por haberme recuperado un poco del mal trago en el parque, esos ataques repentinos eran constantes desde que llegue aquí, cualquier cosa insignificante que viera me recordaba a el, a fin de cuentas nadie me dijo que olvidarme de Jacob fuera fácil.

La casa estaba helada, por supuesto a causa de la ausencia de gas, según mi casera, una vieja gorda y gritona con una verruga en la barbilla, me lo instalarían en dos o tres días, ya iba cerca de un mes de retraso. Por el momento me las apañaba con un camping gas para cocinar y me duchaba en el gimnasio de mi facultad, era realmente deprimente.

Encendí una pequeña lámpara y me acomode en el pequeño sofá, tapándome con una manta cortesía de la casa.

-al menos hay luz- murmure mientras encendía la pequeña televisión.

No es que entendiera mucho de lo que decían pero escuchar el ruido me hacia sentirme menos sola, los cortes publicitarios anunciaban sin tregua la "especial"

Época del año en que nos encontrábamos, navidad. Yo sinceramente la odiaba.

Me parecía una farsa de campaña consumista que proclamaba alegría, paz y generosidad…capullos. Si todo eso fuera verdad la gente no tendría que pasarlo mal en estas fechas, y desgraciadamente para mi, las dos peores experiencias de mi vida las sufrí en navidad. No, no era todo felicidad.

Entre anuncios de juguetes y de grandes almacenes me fui quedando dormida.

Soñé con Charlie y con mama, era un buen sueño, nada tétrico ni deprimente, solo recuerdos de la infancia, algunos mas lejanos, otros mas vividos, pero todos buenos.

Sentí un golpeteo fuerte que se me hizo familiar, fruncí el ceño todavía en sueños, pero no cesaba, así que eso solo quería decir que no estaba soñándolo, el aporreo irritante de la puerta era de verdad.

* * *

_hola!_

_estoy aqui de nuevo muy prontito, pero queria compensar de alguna manera el haber tardado tanto la otra vez._

_he estado un poco enferma y me aburria bastante asi que me ha dado tiempo a escribir este cap antes de la cuenta :)_

_muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, no dejeis de darme vuestra opinion por favor, me ayuda muchisimo._

_un besazo enorme y nos leemos_


	16. Chapter 16

"_**No existe amor en paz, siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas" Paulo Coelho.**_

Hay personas que llevan toda su vida deseando ser amadas ¿Por qué cuando llega el momento en el que alguien les dice que las quiere lo rechazan? Es incomprensible a simple vista. Bien, yo era una de esas personas y tampoco tenía una respuesta.

Lo bueno es que algunas consiguen recapacitar y aceptar que por raro que parezca hay alguien que desea hacerlas felices, y yo esperaba con suerte ser también una de ellas.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar durante las incansables horas de viaje, pensé en si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto, pensé en Seth, pensé en Bella y en Alice y en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y yo antes de subirme al avión.

Pensé en lo mal que lo había hecho con la única mujer que de verdad me ha importado en mi vida, a veces se hace sufrir a quien mas te quiere, y eso era un hecho irrebatible.

Realmente esto había llegado a ser como un círculo vicioso de mentiras, egoísmo y alegrías, todo mezclado y parecía no acabar nunca; por hacer feliz a un amigo cause la infelicidad de Reneesme y la mía propias.

Ahora por intentar hacerla feliz a ella, ya que no se si lo conseguiría, y a mi mismo mentía a Seth…todo era demasiado turbador por lo que me aplique el mismo juicio que cuando decidí coger una maleta y plantarme aquí.

Actuar guiado por el corazón y no por la cabeza, era arriesgado, pero satisfactorio si salía bien.

Tras abandonar el aeropuerto y vagar durante cerca de hora y media buscando un taxi que me trajera hasta su casa, aquí estaba. Cagado de miedo pero con la ilusión de volver a verla.

Mire otra vez el papel con la dirección asegurándome de que era la correcta, ya había tenido demasiados encontronazos con la gente de de este barrio como para equivocarme de casa a estas horas de la madrugada, no eran muy agradables, o al menos a mi no me lo parecían, no era un sitio muy bonito, pero yo bien sabia que Nessie no presumía de unos ahorros muy boyantes, supuse que esto era lo mas que se podía permitir.

Mire la destartalada puerta rojo chillón que anunciaba el numero seis.

-aquí es- murmure nervioso.

Tras mirar a ambos lados del escalofriante corredor, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo llame con energía.

Cinco minutos y la puerta no se abría, pose mi oreja, se escuchaba el murmullo de lo que supuse era una televisión pero nada mas.

Volví a llamar y a esperar, cuando ya me di por vencido y estaba a punto de irme una luz asomo por la rendija y la puerta se abrió.

Nada más verla ahí plantada delante de mí, el corazón que hasta hace unas semanas había creído casi estático comenzó a latir como un caballo de carreras.

En un principio dude, ya que su aspecto había cambiado, pero aun así el color de su pelo y sus ojos podría reconocerlos hasta en el fin del mundo.

Mis ojos volvieron a brillar, y mi interior era un revoltijo de sensaciones y emociones distintas. Estaba tan ocupado en mi mundo que no repare en su expresión, primero estupefacta y luego iracunda, segundos después la puerta me dio en las narices privándome de su presencia.

-Dios, otra vez no-

Estaba claro que el deja vu que acaba de tener no era nada agradable.

Volví a llamar a la puerta intentando mantener la calma y no derrumbarme ante el rechazo. Nessie era muy temperamental y tenía todo el derecho el mundo a estar enfadada.

- se que estas enfadada, pero ábreme por favor-

El más profundo silencio fue la única respuesta. Vale, también sabia que ella era muy cabezota y esto me iba a costar sudor y lagrimas. Quizás el doble que la ultima vez.

-Ness, he viajado de un lado a otro del charco, no se cuantas horas llevo en pie, ábreme-

…y seguía sin causar efecto alguno, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¡Mierda Reneesme déjame explicarme al menos! Admito que me he comportado como un capullo, pero si he hecho todo el camino hasta aquí es por algo ¿no? Grítame, insúltame o pégame si quieres ¡pero no me ignores!-

Era consiente de que mis gritos no eran nada sutiles y en el pasillo vacío resonaban aun mas, pero esa mujer sabia como desesperarme aun siendo el hombre mas paciente del mundo (cosa que no era).

Entonces como si se tratase de un milagro la puerta se abrió.

No me dio tiempo a pronunciar palabra alguna cuando su rodilla ya había impactado en la parte mas intima y sensible de mi anatomía, lo único que salio de mi boca fue un grito agónico. Al parecer la chica se había tomado demasiado al pie de la letra mi proposición anterior.

Mientras me doblaba de dolor y me sujetaba con ambas manos mis machacados testiculos Reneesme soltaba toda clase de insultos sin parar siquiera para respirar, hasta me pareció escuchar alguno en italiano o español, no lo se muy bien.

Entre el ajetreo formado las luces del pasillo se encendieron, estupendo ya habíamos conseguido despertar a los vecinos, otra de las puertas rojas se abrió y lo que distinguí desde mi posición fueron unas piernas cortas y bastante gordas con unos calcetines horribles y zapatillas rosas de andar por casa.

-quello è cio rumore?!- gritó la dueña de las zapatillas horteras.

-Perdono signora Mariella, soltando è un stupido- creo que esa fue Reneesme.

-Adempuito , lascia il grido! sono i tre di mattina iditot!-

-ora signora, ma non insultate a me!- *

Tras unas cuantas palabras mas elevadas de tono, de las cuales no entendía absolutamente nada discusión se finalizo.

Yo seguía en mi agonía y dolor cuando deje que Nessie me arrastrara hasta el interior de la casa (si es que eso se debería considerar una casa) y me dejara caer de forma brusca en el sofá, junto con mi maleta de viaje.

-Ness-

-¡cállate! no quiero escucharte, ya he tenido suficiente con esa bruja-

Nessie buscaba algo en el congelador de la vieja cocina, minutos después regreso y me lanzo una bolsa de guisantes congelados, automáticamente comprendí para que.

-gracias- dije temeroso, pero ella solo gruñó y se encerró en una habitación, la que supuse era su cuarto.

Suspire frustrado mientras colocaba la bolsa helada en mi zona intima, era sufrido, pero por lo menos el dolor ceso y me alivio un poco, la escena debería haber sido realmente ridícula, incluso me hubiera reído si no fuera por que la mujer por la que había venido hasta aquí no quería verme ni en pintura.

Eso me hizo deprimir un poco más.

Tenía un duro trabajo por delante si quería hacer que Ness entrara en razón.

Los minutos y un par de horas pasaron y aquel lugar seguía pareciendo una casa fantasma. No iba a forzarla a hablar conmigo si no quería, tarde o temprano tendría que salir y encararme.

Mientras tanto me dedique a observar su casa, al parecer vivía sola, sonreí, sabia que era así, ella era una persona muy independiente y disfrutaba en cierto modo de la soledad. La casa era bastante antigua, de techos altos y suelo de madera oscura, muebles ajados y electrodomésticos en un estado cuestionable, aun así tenia ese toque femenino pero no cursi, algunas fotos decoraban la nevera o los armarios, yo no estaba en ninguna. Sonreí con tristeza. Tal vez le había hecho mas daño del que yo creía.

Una pequeña ventana de color azul cielo me llamo la atención, estaba en una pared casi despejada, a excepción de un cuadro que supuse vendría con la casa. No la abrí, ya que el frío en el interior era notable y si lo hacia este incrementaría, no quería darle otro motivo mas a Reneesme por el que terminara rebanándome mi órgano sexual.

Tras inspeccionar el resto de su casa mire a la única puerta que había cerrada, la de su habitación.

Me debatí seriamente el entrar o no, pero había una fuerza mayor que me llevaba hacia dentro, la necesitaba como nunca he necesitado a nadie, quería pedirle perdón, quería abrazarla, consolarla, besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor…

Pero sobre todo quería que supiera que la amaba.

No sabia como iba a decírselo, ya que las palabras no eran precisamente lo mío, pero nadie se muere en un intento y dios sabe que por esa mujer valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Entre sin llamar, ¿porque hacerlo si me iba a decir que no entrara? Decidí ahorrarme la discusión de siempre.

Tarde en localizarla, pero su cabeza asomaba por un extremo de la cama, la cual rodeé hasta dar con ella.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas y el gesto ausente, a su lado en el suelo un cenicero con alguna que otra colilla todavía humeante y unos cuantos pañuelos de papel esparcidos descuidadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz ronca junto con los pañuelos me delataron que había estado llorando, cosa que me hizo sentir fatal. No merecía ninguna de las lágrimas que había derramado por mi causa.

-¿quieres que me vaya?-

-No te he preguntado eso, te he dicho que qué haces aquí-

- hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-

-¿joderme la vida?-

Suspire abatido ante su sarcasmo

- no exactamente-

- oh, estupendo-

Avance con un poco de miedo y me senté en la orilla de la cama a su lado, me moría por alargar la mano y acariciar su pelo, pero no era el momento.

-lo siento Ness, lo siento muchísimo-

-un lo siento no me sirve de nada, que me pidas perdón no va hacer desaparecer por arte de magia todos los días que he sufrido por culpa-

-ya lo se, pero por algo tenia que empezar-

-no hay nada que empezar Jacob, es mas dudo que alguna vez haya habido algo-

me tome unos segundos antes de contestarle, sabia que me estaba mintiendo, porque si que había pasado algo entre nosotros dos, algo fuerte, cada vez que nos habíamos tocado, besado y aunque solo una vez acostado, había tenido un significado mucho mas profundo del que queríamos pensar.

-me quieres- Dije yendo directo al grano, lo que provocó que Reneesme se dignara por primera vez desde que entre al cuarto a mirarme a la cara con expresión confusa.

-No te quiero-

-Mientes-

-Jacob ¿a que coño te crees que estas jugando?, ¿no crees que ya he sido suficientemente humillada como para que vengas a decirme eso?-

-No intento humillarte lo que inten…-

-¡¿Qué no intentas humillarme?!- su cuerpo giro un poco mas hacia mi dirección producto de su nerviosismo-¿y dime como lo haces, follando conmigo y después dejándome tirada, sin una llamada, ni un maldito mensaje en dos meses? ¿viniendo aquí y diciéndome que te quiero?- se paso las manos por el pelo algo desesperada- puedo entender que te arrepintieras de aquello, tu ya tenias una mujer en tu vida, pero me quedaba la esperanza de que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos…- su discurso se corto interrumpido por un sollozo que salio de sus labios, la veía intentando resistirse a las lagrimas, la veía sufrir y yo no había venido a eso.

Hice un intento de acercarme a ella.

-No me toques- jadeo débilmente mientras se apartaba de mí.

-No te deje tirada-

-Ahórrate las excusas Jacob, el daño ya esta hecho-

-¡Quieres dejar que me explique!- ahora era yo el que estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-Lo que paso esa noche fue lo mejor que ha ocurrido en mi patética vida Reneesme, y ni se te ocurra pensar que me arrepentí en algún momento de aquello. Al día siguiente Seth me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti ¿como afrontarías tú eso? No se si el dejarle el camino libre a mi amigo estuvo bien o mal, pero te puedo asegurar que fue uno de los tragos mas duros por los que he tenido que pasar-

-¿me estas intentando decir que todo esto es a causa del pacto _"el colega antes que la chica"_?- acuso ella desde su posición, dejándome desorientado, realmente sonaba patético visto de ese modo.

-No lo se , quizás fue eso, o otra cosa-

-Eres gilipollas- murmuro, mientras negaba con la cabeza- sois gilipollas, todos los tíos de este maldito mundo, estupidos…cabrones-

-¡ Estaba confuso Reneesme! No sabia que esperar, no sabia que hacer, se supone que yo estaba enamorado de Bella y llegas tu y lo pones todo patas arriba, y por otra parte estaba Seth…es como un hermano para mi no quería dañarlo-

-¿y ya no lo estas?- la ironía hizo mella de nuevo en su voz.

-No, no lo estoy-

-Enhorabuena-

esta vez me harte y acorte la distancia que había entre ella y yo agarrándola de los brazos y haciendo que me mirara.

-Escúchame, y deja de joderme con tu sarcasmo, llevo media hora exprimiéndome los sesos para que te des cuenta de lo arrepentido que estoy, y no me lo estas poniendo nada fácil- solté su agarre ya que era consciente de que la estaba apretando demasiado y ella parecía estar mas tranquila y atenta

- deja de complicar todo esto, se que me quieres, me lo dijiste cuando hicimos el amor- su rostro se contrajo ante mi confesión, parecía estar avergonzada, por lo que se tapo con sus manos, automáticamente se las retire de la cara y con cuidado junte mi frente con la suya, ambos cerramos los ojos ante la cercanía

– desde ese mismo momento supe que estaba enamorado de ti, no se como ni porque, pero lo estaba- roce mi nariz con la suya haciendo que ella suspirara

- y he cruzado el Atlántico para decírtelo- tras unos minutos de silencio sus dulces labios fueron los que me atacaron a mi, podía saborear las sal de sus lagrimas, quería fundirme con su boca y no dejar de besarla en mi vida.

Acaricie su espalda mientras sus pequeñas manos se enredaban en mi pelo haciéndome estremecer, con un pequeño mordisco en su labio interior conseguí que entreabierta el espacio y me dejara rozar mi lengua con la suya, peleando por ver quien de los dos era capaz de darse mas placer con un simple beso.

Mis manos bajaron sin poder evitarlo hasta su trasero, acariciándolo sobre la tela, quería escuchar los ruidos que yo le provocaba, quería escucharla gemir por mi culpa mientras besaba su cuello con la agresividad justa.

Reneesme se separo de mí lentamente, antes de darme un pequeño pero intenso beso mas, agarro mi mano y se tumbo en la cama arrastrándome con ella.

-solo abrázame por favor, y no me sueltes- susurro asentí lentamente mientras besaba su pelo bronce y nos tapaba con la gruesa manta.

Rodee su cintura mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello y lo besaba levemente.

Si ella quería eso se lo daría, da igual que no pasara otra cosa esta noche, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de su cuerpo bajo el mío, ahora solo me conformaba con olerla y tocarla, con saber que de alguna manera, ella era real y mía.

.

.

.

El fuerte claxon de un coche seguido de algunos gritos me hizo despertar, parece que en cuestión de tráfico Roma no se diferenciaba mucho de Seattle. Pues vaya…

Me frote los ojos y mire hacia donde había estado Nessie antes de haberme quedado dormido, ahora su lugar lo ocupaba una almohada. La solté y me desperece profundamente hasta que me crujieron todos los huesos del cuerpo, me sentía extraño, y con algo de hambre, supuse que seria entre otras cosas el _jet Luck, _si mis cálculos no fallaban ahora mismo en Seattle estaría cenado y acostado, en cambio aquí eran las diez de la mañana.

Todavía iba vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior, realmente me moría por darme una ducha de agua caliente y cambiarme pero antes tenía la necesidad de saber donde estaba ella.

Con algo de cuidado esquive zapatos, pañuelos y ceniceros del suelo y salí hacia el salón.

Aun me encontraba un poco desorientado pero ahí estaba, de espaldas a mi mirando por esa ventana azul que anoche no me atreví a abrir, me acerque con cuidado, seguramente ya me habría escuchado y la abrace por la espalda con un poco de miedo. Aunque ayer parece que arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros o por lo menos empezamos, no quería ilusionarme demasiado, quizá ella todavía me guardara rencor.

Pero no me rechazó acaricio mis manos levemente antes de entrelazarlas con las suyas sobre su estomago, pose mi cabeza en su hombro mientras respiraba su olor dulce y admiraba el paisaje tras la ventana.

La ciudad se extendía bajo nosotros como si de un cuadro se tratase, casas viejas pero con encanto y edificios modernos contrastaban entre si, el sol le daba una luz especial a los árboles y pequeñas zonas verdes que manchaban el entorno urbano, y al final como si de un espejismo se tratara estaba famoso e impresionante coliseo.

-guau- susurre al darme cuanta de lo valioso de las vistas. ahora entendí porque Nessie vivía en esta chapuza de casa.

-Lo se, no me canso de mirarlo- me apoyó con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco lo haría-

-Buenos días- se giro por fin para encararme y me robo el aliento como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Estaba preciosa, el sol le daba a contraluz haciendo que su pelo pareciera de fuego, se había cortado el flequillo, que le caía largo y descuidado por encima de los ojos, y sus ondas terminadas en rizos seguían igual de largas llegándole casi hasta la cintura. Y su sonrisa tenue se alzo a causa mi seguramente cara de imbecil.

-Muy buenos- puntualicé, su boca me atraía a besarla pero junto antes de poder hacerlo me interrumpió.

-Seguro que querrás ducharte y comer algo-

Asentí torpemente ante su interrupción, me molesto un poco pero la verdad me hacia falta humanizarme.

me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y se metió en el baño parloteando sin parar

-pero tienes que darte prisa, solo hay una hora de agua caliente en todo el día y es hasta las once, a mi nunca me da tiempo y tengo que hacerlo en el gimnasio de la universidad, hasta que la zorra zampabollos no me de de alta el servicio del gas tengo que joderme-

soltaba toda esa retahíla vagando de un lado a otro del minúsculo cuarto de baño, sacando toallas limpias y botes de lo que supuse era champú. Parecía un poco nerviosa, aunque no se exactamente porque.

En un impulso fui hacia ella y la besé, haciendo que parara al instante, un gemido salio de su boca, note como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus brazos soltaron lo que fuera que estuviera sosteniendo para posarse en mis costados. me retire un poco y la miré.

-me estabas poniendo nervioso-

-buen remedio- susurro para justo después atacar mi lengua con la suya, estas se entrelazaban y exploraban sin cesar cada espacio de lo que ahora era solo una boca fusionada.

Sus manos inquietas no tardaron en deshacerse de mi camiseta para tocar cada músculo de mi media desnudez, volviéndome loco y desesperado.

Hacia tantos días que había deseado que me tocara así otra vez que ya había perdido la cuenta, el calor se apodero del pequeño espacio y también las hormonas borbotantes.

El vapor comenzaba a notarse a causa de la ducha que había abierto Reneesme previamente, el espejo se empañaba y la ropa empezaba a pegarse un poco más a nuestros cuerpos.

Con cuidado pero apresuradamente la despoje se su camiseta de dormir, dejando sus pechos sin sujetador alguno expuestos ante mi, casi me voy simplemente por el hecho de verlos, ella era tan perfecta que costaba creérselo.

Los masajeé con cuidado mientras besaba su cuello, quería hacer esto de una manera dulce y no dejar que la desesperación me dominara, aunque estaba siendo realmente difícil controlar mis impulsos.

Baje en un camino de besos hasta probar de nuevo sus pequeños pezones, sentía su dureza en mi lengua y Ness gemía con casi dolor, aunque no porque no le gustara.

Por un momento la solté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y cada uno nos dedicamos a quitarnos la ropa que nos quedaba encima, yo fui tremendamente rápido, seguramente parecería un desesperado, pero la necesitaba hasta un punto que dolía.

Cuando pose mi mirada sobre Reneesme un ardor me recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver sus ojos echando chispas mientras observaba mi completa desnudez, me acerque de nuevo hasta ella encargándome de paso de retirar la última prenda que le quedaba. Una vez desnuda la metí junto conmigo en la vieja ducha.

Dejamos que el agua caliente nos bañara unos segundos mientras aprovechábamos para besarnos de nuevo, la veía tan perfecta debajo del agua que quise darle todo el placer que podía, dentro de mi aguante claro esta, a pesar de querer embestirla inminentemente saque mi fuerza de voluntad para regalarle unas cuantas caricias extras.

Con cuidado la aprisione entre los azulejos algo agrietados y mi cuerpo, su respiración daba de lleno en mi cara, parecía prepararse para lo que le iba a hacer, nuestras miradas se escrutaban sin vergüenza mientras mis dedos empezaban a rozar su clítoris con lentitud, lo hice repetidas veces mientras ella jadeaba, hasta que finalmente sucumbió al placer y cerro los ojos totalmente entregada, fue en ese momento cuando llegue un poco mas allá y los introduci en su centro, ganándome un fuerte gemido de su parte.

El vaivén aumentaba de velocidad junto con su respiración, sus manos estaban inquietas se retiraban el pelo mojado de la cara, se enredaban en el mío, me acariciaban los labios…y su rostro era un cuadro de distintas expresiones, pero todas de placer. Sus manos comenzaron a arañarme con mas fuerza y su piel a quemar un poco mas, lo que me indicaba que su orgasmo se acercaba y no quería que esto acabara tan pronto, por lo que retire mis dedos de su interior solo unos segundos antes de ser sustituidos por mi palpitante erección.

Esta vez su garganta lanzo un grito ensordecedor y yo jadee ante la sensación de su estrechez a mí alrededor de nuevo.

Mierda… esta era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Afiance su muslo a mi cadera y ella misma no tardo en pegar un pequeño salto para rodearme del todo.

La apreté con más fuerza contra la pared, la chica pesaba, pero el placer era tan intenso que lo aguantaría gustoso. El agua hacia que entrar en su interior fuera sumamente fácil y suave, dejándome incrementar el ritmo, todas esas condiciones sumadas a mi necesidad sexual hicieron que no pudiéramos aguantar mucho mas, en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora sentía que iba a correrme sin remedio.

Sentí el orgasmo formándose en mi bajo vientre, calentándome hasta los dedos de los pies, la electricidad recorrió mi anatomía y justo antes de explotar conseguí salir de su interior, gemí junto a ella, que seguía temblando entre mis brazos a causa de su propio orgasmo.

Creo que a todo hombre le gusta llegar al éxtasis estando aun dentro de su amante, pero en un arrebato de necesidad no tienes tiempo para buscar algún tipo de protección, solo deseas sentirla inmediatamente.

La respiración se nos fue calmando, mientras nos dábamos algún que otro beso, no hablamos, en momentos como estos las palabras sobraban y a mi parecer ya estaban todas dichas, simplemente nos lavábamos el uno al otro entre caricias y risas hasta que el agua fría nos anuncio que la diversión había terminado.

Ahora si podía decir con seguridad que correr grandes riesgos, tenia grandes consecuencias, en este caso buenas, demasiado buenas para mi.

* * *

_¡actualización! :) hola a todas de nuevo._

_lo primero: traduccion de mi intento de conversacion en italiano ( siento si hay errores)_

_* - ¿que es ese ruido?-_

_- Lo siento señora Mariella, solo es un estupido-_

_- ¡ pues deja de gritar, son las tres de la mañana idiota!-_

_- ahora mismo señora, ¡pero no me insulte!-_

_lo segundo: el mismo párrafo de siempre, gracias por todos los reviews, no dejéis de mandarlos porque me sirven de apoyo para seguir haciendo esto, y muchísimas gracias a todas las que se molestan en escribirlo y en leer la historia._

_y por ultimo: hace un par de dias recibi un correo diciendo que me habian nominado a unos premios en fan fiction, me quede en plan ...no me jodas! jajajaja, no sabia que daban premios por esto y me dio un subidon increible XD. me han nominado en 4 categorias para mi sorpresa. asi que por ello muchisimas gracias a todas , y me quedo corta con cualquier cosa que os diga. realmente no se si ganare algo porque las demas historias y autoras son realmente buenas y yo solo estoy empezando en esto, aun asi os dejo el Link, os pasais a ver que tal y votais la que mas os guste ;)  
_

_www. the silver cup twilight awards . blogspot . com ( todo junto )_

_pues nada niñas ya no os doy mas el coñazo jajaja un besazo enorme y nos leemos._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Nessie pov_**.

En la vida en general, cuando nos herimos y sufrimos, existen dos alternativas: ignorar lo sucedido, negar lo que ocurrió ó intentar salir adelante y curar la tristeza.

Resultaba muy difícil para rememorar las causas que provocaban mi sufrimiento. Pero era la única manera de salir del dolor dignamente, superándome y aprendiendo sobre mi misma. Si no hablábamos lo sucedido e intentábamos prevenirlo corríamos el riesgo de cometer de nuevo el mismo error.

Intentar sobreponerse a la situación supone hurgar en una herida abierta. Se debe tratar con cuidado, encontrar la manera en la que se produjo y, lo más importante, la forma en que se puede prevenir que vuelva a suceder. Salir del vacío lleva tiempo, esfuerzo, y paciencia. Pero es la única manera eficaz de lograr cicatrizarla.

-¿estas arrepentida?-

Negué tranquilamente con la cabeza mientras expulsaba un poco de humo de mi cigarrillo.

-no-

-entonces porque estas tan…-

-tan… ¿Qué?-

-no lo se - suspiro- tengo la sensación de que no quieres que este aquí- se froto la cara con las manos y se levanto de la silla que había frente a mi.

Dolió un poco su comentario, aunque no se decir a ciencia cierta si llevaba razón o no.

-eso no es cierto-

-no es lo que parece-

-¿Dónde pretendes llegar Jacob?-

-Reneesme yo…- se paso una mano por su pelo nerviosamente- se que es difícil que te abras después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de haberte hecho tanto daño, crees que todo va a dañarte y te proteges apartándote de mi, ocultándome lo que piensas…yo no quiero eso-

Apague la colilla contra el cenicero mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas de mis ojos, no era el momento para mostrar debilidad.

Indudablemente era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero las que decía eran certeras y directas. Quizás me estuviera excediendo un poco en todo esto pero mi autodefensa actuaba sin previo aviso y eso me hacia mostrarme renuente y lejana.

Quizás todavía tuviera demasiados miedos, y estuviera un poco resentida, pero realmente estaba cansada de estar en una continua lucha contra Jacob Black.

Lo deseaba como a nadie (eso había quedado claro hacia unos aproximadamente veinte minutos en la ducha) lo necesitaba como a nadie y lo quería como no he querido a nadie en mi desgraciada vida. ¿Entonces porque actuaba como una imbecil? No lo sabía.

No me di cuenta de cuando se había acercado, ahora se acuclillaba a mi lado poniéndose a mi altura y escrutándome con sus intimidantes ojos negros.

-Ness, llevo toda la vida enamorándome de personas que no me correspondían, ahora que te he encontrado no voy a dejarte escapar-

Eleve la mirada, mi cuerpo se había estremecido levemente ante sus palabras.

-aun podemos salvar esto, de alguna forma da igual la que sea- su mano se amoldo al contorno de mi cara, llenándome con esa sensación calida tan reconfortante- lo que nosotros tenemos es algo mas que un par de polvos, impresionantes eso si- rió levemente levantándome una imperceptible sonrisa, hombres…- ¿Qué me dices?-

Tras unos segundos en silencio asentí con parsimonia, claro que quería intentarlo amaba a ese maldito hombre desesperadamente.

Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a ponérselo fácil, había todavía muchas cosas por hablar, muchas dudas por resolver y secretos que sacar a la luz. Quizás así mi conciencia me dejara tranquila y no me acusara de ser una conformista y una cobarde que ignoro lo sucedido y se lanzo a sus brazos a la primera de cambio.

Al ver mi expresión serena y animada sus comisuras volvieron a elevarse y su boca se acerco a la mía con deliberada lentitud.

-no tan rápido- murmure mientras mis dedos cubrían sus labios. Sus cejas se juntaron levemente en señal de desagrado

-para eso tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas-

intente que mis palabras sonaran convincentes, ya mi lado incoherente se moría por devorar esa boca que me volvía loca. Era un poco estupido prohibirle un beso después de haber follado de esa manera hacia unos minutos, pero iba a permitirme torturarlo un poco como el había hecho conmigo.

Quizás el abstenerme de sus besos y su cuerpo un tiempo me ayudaría a pensar con claridad y no como hacia un rato en el cuarto de baño, pero la carne es débil…

-esta bien, creo que es lo justo- refunfuño mientras se ponía de pie.

Sonreí interiormente, no podía negar que había tomado un cierto gusto a verlo rabiar por mi causa, creo que Seth tenía algo que ver con esa tendencia tan insana.

Lógicamente empezar de nuevo iba a costarme trabajo, pero esperaba que valiera la pena.

Nunca creí en príncipes azules ni fantasías adolescentes, mi prematura madurez y duros golpes me habían dado experiencia en un proceso de dolor, cambios, pérdidas…conseguir mi tan ansiada y merecida felicidad de nuevo era todo un desafío.

.

.

.

Lo mire engullir desesperadamente con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?- pronuncio con la boca llena de macarrones y un gesto confuso.

-Comes como un cerdo- sonrío como pudo y siguió engullendo pasta como si no se hubiera alimentado en la vida, y yo me quejaba de mi gula…

-tengo buena boca-

Un pedazo de carne se atoro en mi garganta ante su indirecta, obligándome a beber un generoso buche de vino que hizo aumentar más aun mi calor corporal.

Tenia que ser sincera, Jake se había tomado en serio lo de empezar de nuevo y tomarlo con calma, eso incluía no dejarse llevar por los arrebatos sexuales tan frecuentes entre nosotros, teníamos una química en la cama impresionante y costaba reprimirse ante la tentación si queríamos hacer bien las cosas, pero cuando ese hombre me lanzaba indirectas como la de ahora mismo no podía evitar ponerme como una moto y el lo sabia.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomo en su carnosa boca ante mi reacción.

-imbecil- gruñí

-bueno…, parece que vamos regresando a la normalidad, ya me insultas como en los viejos tiempos-

Comimos con tranquilidad, disfrutando del entorno, si algo me gustaba de esta ciudad eran las terrazas de los restaurantes y el perpetuo sol, que a pesar de estar en invierno te invitaba a quedarte en la calle. El murmullo del gentío, el olor a flores de los pintorescos biombos improvisados y el colorido de las calles me cautivaban extraordinariamente.

Caminábamos disfrutando del paisaje, durante estos días me había dedicado a enseñarle a Jacob las maravillas que guardaba esta ciudad y el lo demostraba agradecido, nunca supe demasiado acerca de su vida antes de conocerlo, pero bien sabia que no había salido mas allá de los estados unidos excepto un corto viaje a Tijuana con sus amigos.

El calor de su mano en torno a la mía me saco de mis pensamientos, al principio me sorprendí un poco pero apreté su agarre gustosa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, era la primera vez que me tomaba de la mano en publico.

Una anciana nos miro con ternura, supongo que ante los ojos de los demás éramos una pareja de novios pero sinceramente ni yo sabia que éramos exactamente.

-Jake-

-¿mmm...…?-

-¿ porque nunca me cuentas nada de ti?- su mirada me observo interrogante

-Me refiero a tu vida antes de conocerme, solo he conseguido sacarte unas cuantas anécdotas y con sacacorchos-

-No lo se, supongo que no es nada irrelevante-

-Oh vamos, tuviste que tener una infancia, una adolescencia, tu primer porro, tu primera paja, algo…- me miro desconcertado y divertido, hacia tiempo que no lo veía sonreír tan frecuentemente, era jodidamente irresistible verlo así.

-No voy a contarte cuando descubrí los placeres fisiológicos -

-Que estrecho eres- me mofe

-¿cuando lo descubriste tu?- su ataque me pillo totalmente desprevenida.

-Yo no hago esas cosas- alzo una ceja escéptica ante mi balbuceante aclaración

-Oh vamos Ness, no me jodas- soltó una carcajada- eres una mentirosa-

-Cállate ya estupido, al contrario de lo que los hombres creéis hay maneras mas variadas de aguantar la escasa actividad sexual-

-¿como por ejemplo?-

-Hacer deporte, cocinar, pasear…tejer un jersey- me miro asustado ante mi ultima palabra pero lo ignore – pero además, no estábamos hablando de mi, estábamos hablando de ti-

-Claro, ¿que quieres saber?-

-Háblame de cuando eras pequeño- me miro confuso

-¿Qué? Siempre me he preguntado como serias-

-Supongo que tuve una infancia digna, un poco complicada pero…- apreté su mano en señal de animo- vivíamos en una pequeña reserva india, en La Push-abrí los ojos ampliamente ¿había dicho reserva india?, el pareció notarlo y se río ante mi reacción.

-Soy nativo americano Ness, supongo que nunca te lo había dicho-

-Claaaro como es algo tan común ¿como coño no me dices que eres…?-

-Cálmate, tampoco es para tanto, además creía que era evidente- dijo señalándose la cara.

-Bueno había intuido algo pero…joder, nunca pensé que lo fueras- evidentemente tenia rasgos pero tampoco eran muy marcados y también estaba su piel…me sorprendí comiéndomelo con los ojos, agite fuertemente la cabeza y volví a la tierra.

-¿Te molesta que lo sea?-

-Me encanta que lo seas Jake- sonreí- sigue por favor-

-Vivíamos en una pequeña casa roja, recuerdo que mi habitación era diminuta, …-

Durante un largo paseo escuche lo que Jake me contaba me imaginaba su casa, el bosque y la playa tal y como me lo describía, me hablo de su familia, solo vivían sus hermanas y hacia años que no las veía, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a mi parque preferido y por ende a mi banco preferido donde nos sentamos tranquilamente mientras la noche caía.

Realmente me encontraba más que a gusto a su lado, parecíamos haber viajado casi un año en el tiempo hasta llegar a aquellas noches donde charlábamos durante horas y bromeábamos sin más complicaciones.

-¿y tus novias?, ¿Quién fue la primera chica?- note como se tenso de repente y se puso un poco pálido.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de mi Ness, me aburre contar tantas cosas de mi pasado, me siento un poco egocéntrico-

-No lo eres, yo te he insistido- el silencio se apodero de la escena unos segundos

-¿sabes? Este lugar me recuerda a algo-

-Será coincidencia- sonreí mientras le invitaba a levantarse, decidí ignorar su reacción, ya le preguntaría en otra ocasión.

-Vámonos a casa-

Caminamos en silencio, con todo el panorama relativo a la navidad cargando el ambiente, personalmente lo odiaba pero la presencia de Jake a mi lado lo compensaba con creces.

Estos tres días a su lado habían conseguido evadirme de la tortura que supone para mi cada navidad. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba feliz en estas fechas o simplemente a gusto y lo agradecía en demasía, era como una anestesia a mi dolor, resultaba paradójico, lo se, ya que paso en tres días de ser mi torturador personal a mi primordial necesidad.

.

.

.

-toma, es lo único que tengo en casa- le ofrecí el licor que tenia a mano y me senté a su lado en el sofá, Jake miraba con expresión confusa la televisión.

-No se como demonios te enteras de esto- murmuro apagando el aparato a la vez que cogio el vaso rozándome con sus dedos, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió hasta el estomago, al parecer no fui la única que lo noto.

Carraspee y me aparte bebiendo un buen trago que me desgarro la garganta.

-¿aguardiente?-

-Si, es lo único que me calma…el frío- suspire profundamente, realmente en este momento prefería el ardiente cuerpo de ese hombre proporcionándome calor y no una estupida bebida alcohólica.

-No necesitas esto para calentarte-

-Bu-bueno también tengo una pequeña estufa –

-Es una buena opción, pero hay otros métodos- musito mientras bañaba sus labios con lentitud.- puedo enseñártelos si quieres-

Trague saliva audiblemente, el corazón latió con fuerza y mi entrepierna palpitaba ante sus incitantes palabras, nunca había conocido esa faceta suya para preparar el terreno, nuestros encuentros mas bien habían sido repentinos y ansiosos y tengo que reconocer que su táctica me dejaba indefensa y sin recursos con los que defenderme.

-Jake…por favor- murmure, todavía no sabia si estaba lista para dar un paso mas, ¡se supone que nos lo estábamos tomando con calma joder!

-¿Qué?-

-Re- recuerda lo que hablamos-

-No estoy rompiendo el trato, solo te estoy enseñando algunas propiedades del calor que …- sonrío ladinamente- desconoces-

Su cuerpo se había acercado por completo al mío que manifestaba un nerviosismo imposible.

Observe como mojo sus dedos en el aguardiente y los dirigió a mi boca con lentitud, yo estaba paralizada, no sabia que demonios pretendía.

Con cuidado baño mis labios entreabiertos con el liquido, sentía su respiración muy cerca y su mirada penetrándome.

El calor del alcohol me quemo los labios y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente ante la sensación. Segundos después sentí el cristal rozar mis labios, los abrí para acomodarle su tarea y deje que me diera de beber con sumo cuidado.

Ambos esperábamos de algún modo la resolución de su experimento, y doy fe de que su método era efectivo.

El alcohol ardió en mi interior, el corazón bombeaba con rapidez sangre caliente a mi cuerpo, haciendo que labios y mejillas se colorearan y los ojos me echaran chispas. Lo observe con una mirada que expresaba todo el deseo que guardaba desde hacia tres días y el me correspondió con otra mientras tomaba un buche de aquel afrodisíaco directamente de la botella.

Ahí ya fue cuando todo mi autocontrol y el pacto se fueron al carajo, mientras con una mano agarre su nuca con la otra tire la botella lejos, no supe si se rompió o solo rodó hasta algún rincón pero poco me importaba ya que había estampado mis labios contra los suyos y su lengua me daba la bienvenida ansiosa.

-ya estas mas caliente- susurro en un intervalo de los ansiosos besos. No fue una pregunta.

- Jacob- lo bese- podría… asar un maldito cordero entre mis muslos- lo volví a besar mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabellera retorciendo y despeinando la escasa longitud.

- creo que ha funcionado entonces- consiguió decir a duras penas mientras sus labios se estiraban risueños y se concentraban en mi cuello, haciendo que la necesidad y el ardor me colapsaran por completo.

* * *

_sorpresa! nueva actualizacion, mas pronto que la fecha que indique _

_bueno, a esto ya le queda muy poquito :(, no me gusta hacer los fics demasiado largos, creo que van perdiendo interes pero aun asi espero que disfruteis los capitulos que faltan. _

_Espero que os guste la actualizacion y me lleneis de reviews! jaja necesito animos_

_por ultimo comentar la escena final, me he basado en una escena de un libro que se llama el fuego, por si alguien lo ha leido, me gusta mucho esa trama y decidi incorporarla por aqui ( adaptada claro esta)_

_tras esto muchisimas gracias por leer y muchos besos._


	18. Chapter 18

Su lengua se enroscaba a la mía con esa necesidad que tanto la inundaba, sabia que se estaba reprimiendo desde que llegue y ahora me demostraba como me necesitaba al igual que yo a ella.

Sus manos calientes descendieron dejando mi pelo seguramente desenredado y consiguieron adentrarse por mi espalda, acariciando como solo ella sabia hacerlo haciéndome recorrer un hormigueo por el vientre.

Con avidez consiguió despojarse de la camiseta y tengo que reconocer que mi autoestima subió notablemente cuando sus ojos se pararon a observarme con hambre, reconocía bien esa mirada, porque así era como yo la miraba a ella.

Sus pequeñas manos no tardaron en volver a acariciarme el torso mientras me besaba, el sabor algo dulzón de la bebida se impregnaba en mi lengua pidiéndome más. Estaba por deshacerme de su camiseta cuando el timbre sonó.

Nos apartamos abruptamente mirándonos desconcertados, eran las once de la noche, no era excesivamente tarde pero…

Nessie suspiro y se aliso la ropa y el pelo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Yo me quede ahí pasmado y furioso con quien demonios fuera quien nos hubiera interrumpido.

-buona notte-

-buona notte Gianna-

Nada mas escuchar eso supe que me esperaban unos diez minutos de conversación entre gritos de los que no entendía nada.

Me sorprendió el italiano fluido que hablaba Reneesme, me dio cierta envidia, yo siempre había querido aprender otro idioma pero era un negado, se me daban mejor otras cosas. La observe desde el sofá, solo veía su perfil hablando con alguien que no podía ver, me perdí mirando su ceño fruncido, sus manos gesticulando nerviosas, su pelo cobre cayendo largo y sensual por su espalda…dios, esa mujer me volvía completamente loco, no se como pude haber estado tan ciego todo este tiempo, como pude haber sido tan capullo como para hacerla sufrir y no valorarla lo suficiente, eso era algo que no me perdonaría en la vida y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por enmendarlo.

Los gritos me sobresaltaron sacándome de mi burbuja, Nessie murmuraba algo parecido a _zoccola. _

Esta vez me preocupe, no sabia si el gusto por gritar era un atributo de los italianos o realmente estaban peleándose así que me incorpore y con cuidado asome por la puerta.

-Ness-

-¡ Di!- gritaron ambas voces a la vez. Reneesme y otra chica más que no reconocía se giraron a mirarme. La primera tenia los ojos apunto de arder y una expresión asesina en la cara, mientras la otra me miraba con ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

No la reconocí, en un principio creí que fuera la vieja de las zapatillas feas que me grito la vez que vine, pero en su lugar era una muchacha mas joven, morena y con rostro agraciado, pero no le hacia sombra en lo mas mínimo a la imponente Reneesme.

-Quello addominale…- gruño la italiana con una expresión que identifique muy bien.

-¡Ponte una maldita camiseta Jacob!- dijo Ness mientras yo reaccionaba al ver mi cuerpo medio desnudo.

-Vai a farti dare nel culo**!- **los gritos volvieron y yo abrí los ojos, eso no había sonado del todo bien. Pero un portazo sonó y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

-Figlia di puttana**-**

No pude hacer más que reír mientras ella murmuraba palabras mal sonantes en otro idioma para si misma.

-Ness- intente calmarla- ya se ha ido, cálmate-

-Maldita niñata hormonada-

-¿que ha pasado? ¿quien era?-

-Era la hija de mi casera, ha venido a decirme que ya tengo agua caliente y al parecer también a admirar tus encantos- se aparto de mi molesta mientras se dirigía a la cocina, dejándome totalmente cortado ya que estaba apunto de besarla.

-¿estas celosa?-

-No-

-Entonces porque te comportas así-

-Porque…Oh mierda no lo se-

Me acerque con cuidado, con miedo de que fuera a rechazarme otra vez, últimamente tenia que andar con pies de plomo en lo referente a nuestro contacto.

Acaricie su mejilla.

-Jacob, no se si es correcto que hagamos esto, creo que me he dejado llevar demasiado, esta claro que las hormonas ocupan un noventa porciento de mi cuerpo-

La mire molesto, otra vez con la misma historia, no quería que me rechazara de nuevo, la necesitaba y no era por simple ansiedad sexual, necesitaba mostrarle que realmente me hacia falta en todos los sentidos, que mis manos no podían estar serenas hasta que no la tocaran aunque solo fuera un simple roce.

-Ness, no necesito tu cuerpo te necesito a ti, necesito que te grabes eso en la cabeza-

Se giro levemente un poco ante mi afirmación.

-si solo quisiera sexo no habría venido hasta aquí- su gesto de crispo por un momento, sabia muy bien lo que ella estaba pensando, y si, Bella hubiera sido un buen remedio para complacer mis ansias carnales, lo había sido todo este tiempo, pero ya no.- se que he tardado demasiado tiempo en comprenderlo y que te lo he puesto difícil, pero te quiero, solo a ti, y he hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso para estar aquí contigo, así que no me rechaces mas porque no puedo soportarlo-

El silencio se hizo dueño por unos minutos del pequeño y ajado salón esperando ser roto de algún modo.

Sus ojos marrones se clavaban intensos sobre los míos como si intentaran sonsacarme las verdades reprimidas.

-¿eso es cierto?- dijo ella por fin

-todo es cierto-

-¿has hecho cosas que no querías por estar…aquí?- volví a asentir decidido intentando que no me penetraran la cabeza los recuerdos.

No me di cuenta de que mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo hasta que sus manos me alzaron el rostro recompensándome con una gloriosa vista de su perfecto semblante.

-no me gusta que hagas cosas que no quieras por mi Jake-

-ya es tarde, y aunque te moleste, volvería a hacerlo mil veces-

-eres un estupido- susurro con dulzura pero a la vez con tono diligente.

-Lo se, pero tu también lo eres-

-Lo se-

No se cuando dejamos de insultarnos y comenzamos a besarnos pero poco me importaba cuando la sentía de esa forma todo desaparecía, podría pasar un huracán y yo solo percibiría su calor, su olor, sabor y tacto. Su esencia y nada más.

La bese lenta y dedicadamente, dejando de lado esa impaciencia que a veces estaba bien pero que ahora sobraba, quería sentir cada espacio de su boca y cada poro de su piel y memorizarlos en mi cabeza.

Sus manos eran desconcertantemente calidas sobre mis costados acariciando con parsimonia, al parecer ella también había captado mi necesidad ralentizar todo este proceso.

Por un momento deje libre su pelo y su boca, solo para llevármela a la cama, quizá una mesa o una silla estaban bien para un polvo rápido, pero no era un polvo rápido lo que yo quería…en absoluto.

La desnude con un poco de impaciencia, si fuera por mí la obligaría a ir eternamente desnuda. Tras hacer lo mismo conmigo tiro de mi mano hacia la cama, tenia que aguantarme bastante al verla de espaldas sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

Me recosté sobre ella, besando sus labios, su cuello y sintiendo su piel calida y suave contra la mía. Acaricie sus pechos sintiendo la dureza de sus puntas en mis yemas.

Deslice mis labios por su piel entre ellos haciendo un dulce camino hacia el sur, su estomago plano se contraía a medida que bajaba, indicándome como un radar que me estaba acercando a donde ella quería que yo llegara. Ella respiraba fuertemente tratando de no anticiparse, pero cuando sople levemente su centro gimió con resignación provocándome una sonrisa.

-no sabia que fueras de las que se depilaban- susurre al notar la suavidad de su piel ahí abajo.

-¿sorprendido?- río quedamente en un tono bajo

-Mucho, y para bien- conseguí decir mientras mis dedos jugaban con ella

-Pues dale las gracias a Alice, ella me obligo-

-Alice es sabia, deberías hacerle caso mas a menudo- mi murmullo ceso junto con su risa cuando mi boca decidió apoderarse de su sexo. Sus risas quedaron amortiguadas por sonoros gemidos y alguna que otra maldición lanzada al aire.

Adoraba provocar esas sensaciones en una mujer y especialmente en Reneesme, me hacia sentir de un modo indescriptible, era como tener a una diosa retorciéndose ante tus caricias, algo casi impensable para la mayoría de los hombres pero no para mi y eso me provocaba la sensación de ser estupidamente poderoso.

Su sabor era adictivo, besaba, lamia y succionaba todo lo que estaba a mi alcance de un modo persistente, las suplicas que ella demandaba porque parara no servían de nada, no podía dejar de beber de ella hasta que sus temblores y los tirones que daba a mi pelo me delataron que había sucumbido por fin al éxtasis del que tanto se resistía. Grito y me lanzo algún que otro insulto por hacerle que se corriera, pero yo solo podía sonreír al verla levemente sudada y con las mejillas y labios encendidos.

-joder Jacob, no te mato ahora mismo porque es el mejor oral que me han hecho en mi vida- suspiro resignada mientras su respiración volvía a hacerse normal.

-Eso pensaba- respondí prepotente y a la vez divertido

-Vete al infierno-

-No, todavía no- me las apañe para decirlo mientras la subía sobre mi cuerpo y la besaba con demasiada intensidad, al ver mis intenciones Nessie se termino de posicionar sola entre mis piernas, frotándose vengativamente contra mi tirante erección, aunque su juego no duro demasiado ya que ella mis sucumbió al placer en vez de a la venganza y dejo que su humedad me rodeara permitiéndome entrar en ella.

Se movía con gracia sobre mi, no era salvaje como lo había sido las demás veces, su movimiento era fluido y sensual, casi danzaba. Mis manos apretaban sus caderas marcando el ritmo aunque no es que fuera necesario ya que ella marcaba el suyo propio.

Con un giro inesperado volví a tenerla entre mi cuerpo y el colchón, tal y como la quería, solo para mi.

Alzando su muslo y enrollando su pierna sobre mi cintura volví a penetrarla, con fuerza pero con lentitud mis labios actuaban por si solos y mi lengua se perdía en la suya atacándome sensualmente, nos separamos solo para respirar y mis jadeos retumbaban en sus oídos mientras las ultimas embestidas culminantes se hacían mas salvajes consiguiendo por fin estallar en su interior.

Me detuve unos segundos antes de salir de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente y apartaba como podía el pelo sudado de su frente.

-te amo Ness- susurre ante mi sorpresa y la suya, jamás pensaría que le diría esas palabras a una mujer, podría decir un _te quiero_ pero en la vida imaginaria que un "_te amo_" saliera de mis labios, quizás fueran unas palabras demasiado intimas o vergonzosas de decir, auque cuando vi su expresión la idea de que decírselo había sido un error se borro totalmente de mi mente.

Sonrío radiante como no la había visto nunca. Preciosa.

-Pensaba que le tenías pánico a esas palabras- sonreí ladinamente.

-Estoy superando mis miedos-

-Yo también te amo Jake-

-Menos mal- reí roncamente mientras me ganaba un puñetazo juguetón de su parte, Entonces la bese y me permití el lujo de salir de su interior sintiéndome incompleto al instante.

Me recosté a su lado envolviendo su cuerpo y pegando su espalda a mi pecho, no hablamos durante un largo rato, aunque sabíamos que ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, los momentos vividos habían sido demasiado intensos como para dejarlos pasar así como así y los dos lo sabíamos.

-Jake-

-¿mmm?-

-¿por que no me has querido hablar de tus novias?-

Me tense al instante y ella lo noto, sabia que demasiado silencio daba tiempo para pensar y en este caso yo no había salido beneficiado, ahora no podía librarme de incomodo interés.

-porque no es nada relevante-

-entonces no tendrás ningún problema en contármelo ¿no?-

-Ness, porque estas tan interesada en esto-

-Porque te has puesto nervioso cuando te he preguntado y eso no sirve de mucho si quieres que deje pasar el tema-

-Joder…- maldeci deshaciendo mi abrazo y girando para quedar boca arriba, a veces olvidaba lo jodidamente observadora que era Reneesme.

Mi reacción le alarmo un poco y se giro apoyándose sobre su codo mientras me miraba sorprendida.

-Lo siento Jake…si no quieres contármelo no voy a obligarte, estoy harta de enfadarme contigo por todo-

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir culpable, aunque sabia que esa no era su intención pero ella tenia razón, si había un momento adecuado para sincerarse y sacar todos los trapos sucios era este, así que me arme de valor y decidí enfrentarme con mis propios fantasmas.

-fue Bella- dije por fin, su ceño se frunció levemente ante la mención de ese nombre en particular. Esto iba a ser difícil…

-¿Qué?-

-Que mi primera novia fue Bella, Isabella Swan, de Forks, dieciséis años-

me calle por un momento y mire su expresión, parecía querer contenerse la rabia y lo hizo, se acoplo sentada con las piernas cruzadas tapadas tenuemente por la sabana dándole la apariencia de una niña pequeña a la que le cuentan una historia de miedo interesante.

Hice acopio de todos mis esfuerzos por no mirar su figura desnuda que tanto me perturbaba y seguí mi historia mientras la miraba a sus enormes ojos almendrados.

-yo tenia catorce años, casi quince. Siempre estaba con mis amigos y nunca me había llamado la atención ninguna chica en especial. Había tenido experiencias con algunas amigas de la reserva pero no pasaba mas allá de besos y alguna que otra caricia superficial, nunca me gusto ninguna demasiado. Hasta que un día Bella llego a Forks, me llamo la atención al instante, era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto hasta ese momento en mi vida, ella era tímida y eso me hizo apiadarme y tomar la iniciativa para que no se sintiera sola, descubrí que era una lista, divertida y me sentía realmente a gusto, tanto que termine inevitablemente enamorado. Pase casi un año intentando ocultárselo, pero Bella no solo me llamaba la atención a mi, había muchos niños con intenciones poco sanas, yo era uno- sonreí levemente nostálgico- hasta que un día en un acto desesperado por intentar ahuyentar a todos esos moscones me declare a Bella.-

-¿y que te paso?- pregunto Reneesme intentando ocultar su creciente curiosidad.

-Me dijo que si- sonreí con tristeza- con ella experimente todo lo que un adolescente tiene que experimentar, mi primera novia, mi primera vez, el primer enamoramiento…y el primer desengaño. se fue a estudiar a Alaska y yo era el molesto novio dos años menor que ella con el que no estaba preparada para tener una relación a distancia, en aquel entonces no lo comprendí, pero ahora no la culpo.-

-los años pasaron y yo no supe nada mas de ella, termine el instituto y cuando mi padre murió y mis hermanas se fueron cogi mi parte de la herencia y me fui a estudiar a Seattle. Conseguí una buena beca y una plaza en la residencia del campus. Cuando entre en la habitación cochambrosa me encontré con un tipo delgaducho guardando revistas guarras en el colchón y desde ese día no se ha separado de mi lado-

-¿Seth?- pregunto confusa, quizá la descripción de delgaducho no cuadraba con el actual físico de mi amigo pero la pornografía lo delataría en cualquier sitio.

-Si, Seth. Eso me dio paso a conocer a mí segunda novia, Leah, que ala vez era su hermana. Fue una cosa rápida, a ella le interesaban tipos mas "maduros" me dejo por un tal Sam seis años mayor que ella que trabajaba de contable en una oficina y casualmente tenia un Jaguar negro estupendo. Aun así eso no afecto mi relación con Seth, quizás nos llego a unir más. Tras que Leah me dejara me pase el resto de mis años en la universidad acostándome con chicas que conocía en fiestas o en algún Pub.-

Pare unos segundos y mire a Reneesme que permanecía atenta, quizás fuera la primera vez que le contaba cosas de mi pasado tan detalladamente, pero aun así no me sentí incomodo y pude captar algo de comprensión en sus ojos.

-pasaron muchas chicas por mi cama, pero nunca conseguí olvidar a Bella. Hace un par de años el destino quiso mover unos hilos y hacer que nuestro camino se cruzara de nuevo un día que yo iba a hacia mi nuevo empleo y ella hacia el suyo. Ya sabes que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, Bella había madurado, era una mujer hermosa y la vida la había tratado bien, su nueva faceta de mujer y no de niña me cautivo como había hecho hacia ya tantos años. Esa noche follamos como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, estaba claro que congeniábamos demasiado bien en la cama pero cuando me desperté al día siguiente Bella ya no estaba. No llamo ni dejo ningún tipo de información sobre ella. Estuve casi muerto en vida dos semanas hasta que volví a encontrármela. Yo estaba enfadado y decepcionado con ella así que le pedí explicaciones y me las dio: estaba casada, con el que se supone era el amor de su vida, un tal Edward Cullen-

Suspire pesadamente y me incorpore en la cama, sentándome mientras apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero y me pasaba las manos por el pelo con impotencia ante tantos recuerdos.

-Bella me ofreció su amistad, y yo la acepte aferrándome al único modo de poder estar a su lado. Pero la tensión sexual que inevitablemente crecía entre nosotros era imposible de ignorar así que sucumbimos pero siempre con una única norma; solo sexo y nada más, aunque como ya sabes para mí ya era tarde e inevitablemente cometí el error de hacérselo saber. Pudo haberme dejado y haber cortado tajantemente con lo nuestro cuando las cosas se complicaron, pero no lo hizo. Ella siguió desahogándose conmigo ignorando mi sufrimiento y yo aceptaba su cuerpo olvidándome de cómo sufriría después cuando al despertar ya no estuviera a mi lado en la cama.-

Nessie se revolvió incomoda en la cama abrazándose el pecho haciendo que su escote se apretara y me dejara una vista alucinante, sacudí la cabeza y proseguí.

-mas tarde conocí a una chica muy rara, con un culo impresionante y el pelo de color cobre que maldecía y fumaba como una maniaca en plena noche y que además tiraba sus zapatos por los aparcamientos públicos-

Una sonrisa ladina asomo a su rostro por primera vez desde que empecé a hablar.

-¿crees que tengo un culo impresionante?-

-Oh…si, y unas tetas perfectas-

-¿también?- asentí mientras reía

-Y una cara preciosa- susurre acercándome a ella para besarla.

-Tu tampoco estas mal- murmuro mientras yo ya estaba acariciando sus labios con los míos y reía levemente. Presione su boca con ímpetu haciendo que su cavidad dejara paso a mi lengua, agarre su nuca con fuerza provocándole un gemido agudo al notar mi lengua en su paladar, nos separamos con brusquedad respirando descompasadamente.

-Creo que el resto de la historia ya lo conoces- conseguí decir.

-Gracias por contármelo-

-Pensaba hacerlo tarde o temprano, no quiero ocultarte nada Ness-

-Me alegro de que sea así-

Su boca me ataco otra vez y yo la acosté suavemente besando su cuello y llegando a sus pechos, esos que me habían estado provocando desde que comencé a hablar.

Bese su base y subí hasta arriba lamiendo con suavidad, enroscando mi lengua alrededor de sus pezones endurecidos por la excitación. Abandone su cuerpo por un momento y la mire, quería que ella también me contara algo antes de caer en otra sesión de sexo impresionante haciéndome así olvidar mis propósitos.

-Ness-

-¿si?-

- ahora quiero que me respondas tu a algo- sus ojos se abrieron y me buscaron confusos haciéndome formular mi pregunta.

-¿que paso exactamente entre tu y Seth?-

* * *

_hola a todas._

_lo primero de todo, siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto en escribir, sinceramente no se me venia nada a la cabeza y eso me hacia que se me quitaran las ganas de escribir, pero por fin he conseguido escribir algo. espero que os guste y que no me odieis por la larga espera._

_muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y en las que se molestaron en leer._

_con respecto al fic, decir que esto ya se acaba, las cosas se van aclarando poco a poco y se va viendo la luz al final del tunel._

_sin mas me despido, un besazo enorme y de nuevo LO SIENTO por no actualizar y dejar esto medio abandonado, pero espero que lo comprendais._

_un besazo enorme y espero que nos sigamos leyendo._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nessie Pov.**_

Lo mire intensamente durante unos segundos para más tarde apartar la mirada. Lo de Seth era un tema complicado, le había dado bastantes vueltas a decir verdad y no era algo que me fuera sencillo analizar.

Cubrí mis pechos con la sabana, sabia que era una tontería después de todo lo que Jake había hecho con ellos, pero era una simple costumbre de protección ante mi vulnerabilidad.

-Ness. Contéstame quiero que seas sincera conmigo, yo lo he sido- y tenia razón, el lo había sido. Había sacado a relucir recuerdos no muy agradables solo por mi estupida curiosidad.

-Es complicado Jacob- el aludido se incorporo sentándose sobre el colchón mientras su cara se curvaba en una mueca de desagrado que intento ocultar.

-La verdad es que no se que paso exactamente entre Seth y yo, al igual que no sabia tampoco que pasaba entre tu y yo- dije finalmente intentando apaciguar su molestia.

-Siempre pensé que lo de Seth hacia mi era solo atracción física, cuando se me acerco por primera vez en el bar pensé que era otro tío mas con el que lidiar en mi primer día, pero…- calle durante unos segundos recordando aquel momento- no lo fue-

_**Flash back**_

_-Te propongo una cosa-_

_Una voz masculina me hizo levantar la cabeza, no sabía muy bien si se estaba dirigiendo a mi o no así que opte por guardarme una respuesta vulgar._

_Pero cuando vi a un chico alto y moreno mirándome fijamente mis dudas se disiparon._

_-¿perdona?- espete casi groseramente sin encontrar ninguna otra cosa que decir._

_El chico en cuestión se río, lo que me puso de mala leche. Genial. Otro imbecil al que dar calabazas la misma noche, si no fuera por que estaba de un humor de perros mi ego hubiera subido considerablemente ante tantas atenciones._

_-lo siento, creo que he sido demasiado directo- hizo una pausa mientras me revisaba de pies a cabeza como una pieza de carne. Capullo.- me llamo Seth-_

_-¿esperas que te diga mi nombre en respuesta?- mi ceja se alzo irónica._

_-No, por eso precisamente quería proponerte un trato-_

_Me quede un poco aturdida ¿de coño iba? Tras meditarlo unos segundos mi curiosidad gano a mi coraje, la verdad era que el chico no se había propasado en absoluto ni siquiera había lanzado un piropo absurdo como habían hecho los demás. Es mas había sido hasta original._

_-¿que trato?- dije por fin, su sonrisa se abrió mostrando una hilera de pequeños dientes blancos. el chico era atractivo, no mucho mas joven que yo supuse. Tenía la piel ligeramente tostada y el pelo castaño oscuro le caía mas largo de lo normal sobre los ojos, era desgarbado pero aun así se apreciaba lo que podía ser una musculatura desarrollada bajo su camiseta de Metallica._

_-veras estaba sentado con mi amigo Jac…bueno el es lo de menos y en cuanto te vi pensé –y te diré esto sin que te suene a tópico ni me etiquetes -que eras la chica mas impresionante que había visto en mi vida, por ese motivo mi objetivo inmediato desde ese instante ha sido saber tu nombre-_

_-¿solo mi nombre?- pregunte con una casi sonrisa asomando a mi boca. Seth se apoyo con sus brazos sobre la barra._

_-Solo tu nombre-_

_-Parece que pides poco- sonrío ante mi comentario, con un gesto misterioso y travieso a la vez._

_-Mi preciosa desconocida, doy mucho mas de lo que pido-_

_-¿eso va con doble sentido acaso?-_

_-Por supuesto que no- recrimino cómicamente- solo predico mis virtudes- esta vez reí abiertamente._

_-Esta bien Seth ¿que es lo que me propones?-_

_-Para ser sincero he barajado varias propuestas para conquistarte; la primera era hacerme el interesante contigo, impresionándote con algún comentario ingenioso y luego ignorarte para que, desesperada e intrigada, cayeras en mis redes- _

_-Vaya, retorcido y probablemente efectivo, pero demasiado visto- repuse mientras me reclinaba yo también en la gruesa barra._

_-Lo se, por eso pensé en una segunda opción. Un poco mas directa que consistiría básicamente en sobarte alguna parte critica de tu anatomía y si con suerte estabas cachonda te acostaras conmigo- lo mire con reproche- ¿seria poco fructuoso verdad?- pregunto_

_-Si, ese no habría funcionado-_

_-Lo sabia, era solo otra opción mas-_

_-¿y la ultima?- pregunte animada por la sorprendentemente entretenida conversación._

_-La ultima era pedirte que me dijeras tu nombre amablemente, yo a cambio te libraba de atender a ese grupo de patanes- dijo señalando hacia la mesa de los ejecutivos borrachos que ahora atendía Jane- y te dejaba una buena propina-_

_-Creo que esa va ganando- reí _

_-¡¡ tu!!¡ mueve el culo si no quieres que te mande a limpiar los baños!- grito Phil ( mi jefe) desde el interior de la cocina-_

_-¡Ya voy!- Gruñí molesta mientras me incorporaba.- Creo que tendremos que dejar la charla para otra ocasión Seth-_

_-No has cumplido tu parte del trato entonces, y yo si-_

_-nunca dije que aceptara tu trato- dije algo apurada por la mirada escrutadora de Phil._

_-Bueno, al menos he hecho lo que he podido- dijo mientras recogía sus dos jarras de cerveza y me dejaba un billete._

_-Quédate con el cambio preciosa desconocida- me sentí realmente culpable al verlo así._

_-Reneesme o quizás Nessie, como prefieras- murmure finalmente._

_-Corrijo entonces, quédate con el cambio preciosa Reneesme- acto seguido me guiño un ojo haciéndome sonreír y girando sobre sus talones se perdió entre la gente._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

Termine de contar mi historia, Jake mostraba un rostro pensativo mientras escrutaba las arrugas de la sabana azul.

-hey… ¿que pasa?- dije acercándome para acariciar su mejilla. Alzo sus ojos para mirarme. Sonrío con un esfuerzo posando su mano sobre la mía, enredando nuestros dedos.

-Nada, siempre me pregunte que fue lo que te dijo Seth aquella noche-

-Bueno, tampoco es nada del otro mundo, un poco extraño si, pero…-

-Le gustabas- me corto

-¿que?-

-Que le gustabas de verdad, desde el primer momento en que te vio-

-Jake…-

-Es la verdad, hasta yo mismo lo había dudado en su momento pero ahora se que era cierto, nunca se ha tomado tantas molestias con una chica-

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Fue paciente contigo Ness, se conformo con ser tu amigo cuando vio que no tenia otra opción, el nunca en su vida ha hecho eso-

Me recosté a su lado mirándole fijamente, viendo como se dibujaba la forma de su mandíbula y sus labios gruesos mientras miraba hacia el techo.

-fue mi amigo Jake, nada más.

-Los amigos no tienen citas- me incorpore para mirarlo, ¿estaba celoso?

-Jacob, esa cita no significo nada, era mi amigo, yo estaba pasándolo mal y creo que sabes el motivo y el solo quería hacerme sentir mejor-

Solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia en la ventana y nuestras respiraciones algo más nerviosas de lo normal.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo por fin- pero quiero que seas sincera-

-No te he mentido en ningún momento-

-¿paso algo en aquella cita?- su rostro pareció contrito, recordé automáticamente su furia mientras me recriminaba el haberme acostado con Seth. Medite entre contárselo o no, le había prometido no mentirle pero no quería joder la aparente calma que se había instalado entre nosotros, pero aun así…

-Nos besamos- el asintió con la cabeza y la mandíbula tensa.

-Ya…-

-Ya, ¿que?-

-Nada, que ya sabia eso, creo que en el fondo lo sabia-

-No tienes derecho a molestarte Jake, bueno quizá si, pero no seria justo que lo hicieras, si nos rigiéramos por esa norma yo tendría que haberme consumido ya en mi propio fuego-

-No es lo mismo- recrimino

-Claro que no lo es, un casto beso no tiene ni punto de comparación con la de veces que me he torturado sabiendo que en ese mismo momento te estabas follando a esa zorra-

-Nessie por favor no empieces-

Me calme inspire y expire varias veces, parecía que lo de discutir era un constante en nuestra relación

-lo siento, no puedo evitar ponerme celoso, se que es injusto y por eso te pido perdón pero no puedo evitar pensarlo-

-pensar ¿Qué?-

-pensar en que Seth estaba enamorado de ti y en que quizás si las cosas no se hubieran torcido tanto hubieras acabado estando con el-

Lo medite durante un momento antes de contestar.

-si- admití- seguramente si esa noche no hubieras venido a mi casa- recordé cuando se planto de madrugada en mi piso de Seattle pidiéndome perdón, como hicimos el amor…-hubiera terminado junto a el. Era lo mas coherente, tu me ignorabas, el me quería y yo también aunque de un modo distinto, seguramente con el tiempo hubiera terminado enamorada-

-quizás hubiera sido mas sano estar con el que con migo-

-no digas estupideces, no podría estar con nadie que no fueras tu Jacob y si lo estuviera no podría quitarte de mi cabeza. lo que tuvimos Seth y yo nunca llego a ser mas que una simple amistad y quizá un amor no correspondido- hice una mueca de dolor recordando la expresión de mi amigo cuando lo deje en el aeropuerto- las cosas entre el y yo ya están aclaradas y créeme que fue una de las cosas mas complicadas que he tenido que hacer en mi vida-

-y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por ello-

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Jake, no se puede elegir a quien se quiere-

-Pero le mentí Ness, no le dije que el hombre por que tu no estabas con el era yo, casi le obligue a que te confesara sus sentimientos cuando me estaba muriendo de celos, y le he ocultado que estoy ahora mismo aquí contigo-

-Déjalo ya Jake, por favor- suplique, no me agradaba hablar de Seth, me hacia recordarlo y sentirme despreciable, yo tampoco le dije que estaba enamorada de Jacob, le mentí y ahora …

-Esta bien, olvidémonos de esto- dijo por fin – demasiadas cosas por esta noche-

Asentí levemente intentando sacar una sonrisa. Su pulgar calido acaricio mi mejilla haciéndome cerrar los ojos y sintiendo después sus perfectos labios aprisionar los míos mientras volvía a retirar la sabana que me cubría el cuerpo desnudo.

.

.

.

Me mire en el espejo una ultima vez mientras suspiraba, era la primera vez en años que celebraba el día de navidad o acudía a una "simple cena" como me había dicho Jacob. Cuando Charlie vivía no lo celebrábamos debido a la ausencia de mi madre, era un agujero en el pecho de mi padre que nunca podría sanarse y eso hizo que me criara odiando esta maldita fiesta, para mi la navidad siempre había sido un sinónimo de tristeza, muerte y ausencia. No alegría solidaridad y amor como se empeñaban en demostrar los anuncios de la tele y las grandes franquicias comerciales. Aunque quizá todo lo sucedido me hizo cambiar de opinión, por primera vez en catorce años vivía la navidad en paz conmigo misma y sintiendo algo muy parecido a la felicidad, todo ello se lo debía al hombre que ahora mismo me rodeaba la cintura.

-estas preciosa- susurro mientras me miraba a través del espejo. su pelo estaba mojado y su piel moteada de gotas de agua tibias que me mojaban allí donde rozaba mi cuerpo.

-Gracias- murmure mientras lo observaba besarme el cuello con cuidado…una escena demasiado provocadora tendría que añadir, sus manos se deslizaban por la parte delantera de mi vestido haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

-Jake…-

-¿Mmm?-

-Creo que no es el momento-

-Tienes razón- susurro apartándose y sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera despertando de un trance

Me observe otra vez intentando localizar algún desastre en mi vestimenta pero todo estaba intacto. El vestido gris se amoldaba perfectamente a mi figura resaltando un pronunciado escote que no acostumbraba a llevar, el pelo caía levemente ondulado por encima de mis hombros con un cobrizo brillante y mi cara estaba enmarcada por el espeso y largo flequillo que me había cortado hacia unas semanas. Revise el leve maquillaje satisfecha e inevitablemente mis ojos miraron el reflejo de Jacob a mi espalda, estaba desnudo buscando su ropa. La impresionante vista de si trasero me hizo arder y notar las mejillas calientes, el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no echarme sobre el fue inhumano pero lo conseguí.

El lugar era perfecto, no era ostentoso ni mucho menos, al parecer el sabia perfectamente mis gustos. El pequeño lugar estaba lleno de mesas redondas con velas y algunas flores decorativas, la luz era tenue dándole al ambiente un tono ambarino y calido.

-¿como has encontrado esto?- pregunte mientras ocupaba mi asiento y Jake el suyo. Carraspeo un poco antes de contestarme ¿se había atragantado?

-Se lo pregunte Gianna-

-¡¿a Gianna?!-

-Si, ya sabes, tu vecina. Esa morena y bajita tan mona- alce una ceja. Y una mierda mona, esa arpía era una ninfomana compulsiva.

-Oh, espero que no te violara- espete un poco molesta a lo que mi acompañante rió.

-Estuvo a punto, pero solo por ver tus celos ahora mismo ha merecido la pena-

-Vete al caraj…-

-Buona notte- interrumpió el camarero interrumpiendo mi vulgar comentario. Alce los ojos iracundos de Jacob al otro hombre que para mi sorpresa me sonreía abiertamente.

-Buona notte-

-Il mio Nome e Marco, io sono il tuo cameriere- el chico era muy guapo, aunque se veían de lejos sus intenciones poco decentes con solo observar como miraba mi escote, decidí aprovecharlo para una pequeña venganza.

Nos enfrascamos en una interesantísima charla en italiano acerca de lo beneficios de comer pasta o carne y lo apetecibles que eran las sugerencias del chef esa noche. Claro esta que las miradas y sonrisas de mi amigo Marco no eran muy discretas para Jacob, lo que lo hizo tensarse como un palo de escoba durante nuestra charla de la que, afortunadamente, no entendía nada.

-vamos Jake, sonríe es nochebuena- lance una pulla para comprobar su estado.

-No tiene nada de "buena" cuando un estupido niñato con bronceado artificial se dedica a follarse a mi chica con la mirada delante de mis narices-

-No todo el mundo tiene ese tono tostado natural, genética de una tribu india legendaria Jacob- rememore su frase- por cierto ¿has dicho "mi chica"?- pregunte sonriente agradada por como sonaba.

-Si, eso he dicho-

-Mmm…posesivo y agresivo…me gusta- bromee inclinándome sobre la mesa para tenerlo mas cerca- pareció reacio a sonreír, pero al final lo hizo.

-Por supuesto que te gusta- murmuró mirándome entre sus pestañas con el tono mas sensual que había escuchado en mi vida.¡ Joder! Un hormigueo cosquilleo en mi vientre y ese ardor ya tan común en mi hizo palpitar esa zona critica de mi anatomía. Dios santo… estaba enferma.

Callamos durante unos segundos hasta que Marco volvió a parecer sonriente con una botella de vino toscano.

La velada fue agradable, nos sumergimos en nuestra propia burbuja olvidando el gentío de nuestro alrededor y conversando como hacia tiempo que no hacíamos, por un momento parecíamos aquellos amigos que bromeaban y se perdían en largas charlas donde se contaban todo sin ninguna otra persona que los perturbara.

Marco no volvió a hacer ningún comentario con segundas intenciones sobre mí, ya que aunque los dijera en un cerrado italiano su lenguaje corporal no dejo indiferente a Jacob, que le mandaba unas miradas asesinas acojonantes. Cuando se ponía así realmente asustaba.

Las calles estaban llenas de jóvenes que salían a celebrar las fiestas, algunos borrachos y otros simplemente divertidos gritaban por las aceras húmedas a causa de la lluvia. Era sin duda un espectáculo que merecía la pena ver, pero sinceramente no me apetecía estar vagando por la ciudad de Roma en nochebuena con Jacob, cuando podía estar haciendo el amor en la ciudad de Roma en nochebuena con Jacob. Era comprensible.

Abrimos destartalada puerta roja entre besos, caricias y manoseos pervertidos.

Sonó un fuerte portazo cuando empuje la puerta tras de mi con el pie.

El enorme cuerpo de Jake me aprisiono contra la pared besándome con fuerza mientras su mano se elevaba por mi muslo.

-Jake…- susurre en cuanto boca me dejo aire

-¿Qué?- gruño besando fervientemente mi cuello

-Quiero- suspire- quiero que seas posesivo y agresivo- se separo de mi mirándome fijamente en la oscuridad.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Qué condición?-

-Que lo seas tu también- dios… creo que no había un nivel mas alto de excitación que el mío en ese momento. sonreí ladinamente dándome la vuelta, estampándolo a el contra el frío yeso y encendiendo la luz de golpe.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Cumplir tu condición y quiero que lo veas bien- susurre a milímetros de su boca para devorarla fervientemente mientras mis manos abrían su camisa con brutalidad haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones.

Baje intercambiando besos y lamidas por sus músculos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Mierda. Su piel era deliciosa y sus jadeos eran el incitante más potente que existía.

No tarde mucho en llegar a donde yo quería, deslice mis dedos por el marcado ángulo de sus ingles hasta llegar a poder desabrochar por fin sus pantalones. Sonreí mirándolo, acariciando su dureza hasta liberar esa barrera de molesta tela para verlo en todo su esplendor. Alce mi mirada, respiraba pesadamente con la camisa abierta y sus ojos negros clavados en mi.

-si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya- trago pesadamente por lo que supuse era la garganta seca.

Sonreí y bese con ternura su punta, bajando mis labios por su extensión, solo rozando e hice lo mas deseaba probarlo. Saque mi lengua para darle el mayor placer de su vida, o al menos intentarlo.

-joder Ness- gimió golpeándose su cabeza contra la pared levemente.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar- me las apañe para decirlo antes de adentrarlo por completo en mi boca.

Seguí con mi trabajo un buen rato, notaba como Jacob se reprimía para no correrse, seguramente tratando de ser un caballero conmigo. Aporreaba la pared con los puños cerrados y su mandíbula se apretaba.

-ya esta bien- murmuro incorporándome y llevándome hasta el sito cómodo más cercano, fue una silla. Bueno, quizá no fuera tan cómodo pero me daba igual.

Me beso con fuerza, con dedicación, regalándome su lengua caliente y poniéndome a mil por hora mientras me acariciaba la entrepierna.

-Jacob, es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato- conseguí murmurar en cuanto su lengua me dejo.

-Pensaba hacerlo ahora mismo-

Me bajo el vestido con una fuerza bestial rompiendo la cremallera (eso no le gustaría a Alice ni un pelo) me bajo las bragas y se sentó en la inestable silla subiéndome sobre sus muslos. Yo misma me coloque sobre su entrada.

-espera – me dijo, lo mire con duda. Subió sus manos de mi trasero hasta el broche de mi sostén, este salio disparado y cayo a el suelo dejándome completamente desnuda – quiero verlas saltar- dijo en mi oído mientras sus manos descendían de nuevo y me presionaban contra el haciéndome entrar de una muy dura embestida.

Grite, muy alto y lo seguí haciendo durante todo el acto, la forma en que me hacia "cabalgarle" vulgarmente dicho, como besaba, lamia y casi mordía mis pechos…era demasiado. Ambos llegamos al éxtasis casi en el mismo momento, lo sentí rebosar caliente dentro de mí mientras mis temblores amainaban.

-Ness- lo mire apartándome el pelo sudado de la cara.- feliz navidad-

Solté una carcajada de felicidad.

-muy feliz Jake- enfatice antes de besarlo. Me abrazo con fuerza llevándome a la cama y volviéndome a hacer el amor con intensidad y ternura, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

.

.

.

Me desperté con el sol calentando mi cara, y el brazo de Jacob alrededor de mi cintura. Esto era agradable, podría acostumbrarme a ello. Sonreí de pura satisfacción, solo me hacia falta una ducha y un café para humanizarme. Gire con cuidado para desprenderme delicadamente del agarre, le iba a proponer una ducha conjunta pero estaba demasiado guapo durmiendo, parecía mas joven y mas sereno.

Salí con cuidado y disfrute sin límite de tiempo de una reconfortante ducha caliente, era un lujo del que me había desecho la idea de tener si soy sincera.

Preparaba café y tostadas para dos cuando el timbre sonó

-mierda- gruñí, hoy era el día de pago del alquiler esa zorra no lo dejaba pasar ni en navidad.

Abrí con brusquedad dispuesta a media hora de gritos e insultos moderados.

-Seth- murmure con los ojos como platos al ver a mi amigo ante mi puerta.

-Feliz navidad preciosa-

* * *

¡_hola de nuevo! _

_nueva actualizacion, no he podido contestar reviews, pero sabeis que lo hago en cuanto puedo. eso no quita de que me haga ilusion recibir todos y cada uno de ellos. gracias por escribirlos._

_ya no tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que espero que disfruteis el capitulo y me lo hagais saber si es asi! :)_

_un beso enorme. Nos leemos_


	20. Chapter 20

_Jacob pov._

Me sobe la mandíbula por quinta vez, una sombra morada y verdosa se dejaba ver incluso por encima del tono oscuro de mi piel ahí donde Seth me había golpeado.

-joder- murmure por lo bajo mientras dejaba de mirar mi reflejo y salía de los baños del aeropuerto. Quería patear la papelera, quería patear los sanitarios, quería patearlo absolutamente todo. estaba frustrado, cabreado y sobre todo dolido. Aunque no es no me lo mereciera.

Si algo había sacado de toda esta mierda de situación es que la vida siempre de devuelve los golpes que le has dado, son pocos los que se van de rositas y yo claramente no había tenido ese privilegio. Todo lo que hice no había servido para nada ya que, yo estaba a punto de subir a un avión de regreso a Seattle y ella no estaba conmigo, estaba con el.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente debido a las fiestas, eso hacia que las salas de espera estuvieran abarrotadas y las colas de reclamaciones por el retraso de los aviones llegaran a los diez metros.

Busque con empeño un lugar para dejarme caer mientras esperaba mi vuelo y hasta para eso estaba teniendo mala suerte. Tras unos minutos buscando desistí y me senté en el suelo apoyado en lo que supuse que era un estacionamiento para carritos del aeropuerto.

Tras diez minutos intentando dejar la mente en blanco el móvil vibro en mi bolsillo.

-¿si?-

_-Jacob ¿eres tu?-_

-Claro que soy yo, quien demonios iba a ser, es mi móvil-

_-Tranquilo imbecil_- la voz de Alice sonaba exasperada

-¿Qué quieres?- el tono de mi voz seguía siendo hosco , lo que hizo que ella soltara un pequeño gruñido de disgusto

_-Se trata de Seth, ha cogido un avión hacia roma_- bufe, a buenas horas me lo decía.

-Vaya, no me digas Alice no tenia ni puta idea-

_-¿pero que demonios te pasa maldito tarado? Deja de tratarme de ese modo estupido desagradecido_- aparte el móvil de mi oreja con un gesto contraído, esa mujer tenía pulmones de marinero y maldecía como un maldito marinero.

-Alice, ya esta bien ¿has terminado de insultarme?-

_-No_-

-De acuerdo, lo siento, solo estoy cabreado y deprimido y con la mierda hasta el cuello. Perdóname.

_-Me lo pesare ¿que ha pasado?-_

-Ha pasado que Seth se presento en casa de Nessie esta mañana y como te imaginaras no ha sido una situación muy agradable.- suspire a recordarlo y me calle durante unos segundos.

-¡_Jacob continua! ¿que demonios paso después?-_

-Ahorrándote escenas grotescas, digamos que Seth esta con Ness en su casa y yo estoy con la mandíbula casi rota y apunto de coger un vuelo de vuelta a Seattle-

_-Joder_- murmuro bajito a través de la línea- _Jake, no te puedes ir de allí_-

-¿Qué?-

_-Que no puedes irte después de todo lo que has hecho_-

-¿ y que quieres que haga Alice? estoy bastante jodido por si no lo sabias-

_-¡Lucha por ella!_-

-¿Cómo, Volviendo a su casa y peleándome con Seth porque me ha encontrado casi follando con la mujer de la que dice estar enamorado y de la que irónicamente yo también lo estoy?- casi grite ganándome algunas miradas furtivas de los transeúntes del aeropuerto.

_-Jake, ella es lo único que tienes ahora_-

-Pero todo…toda esta situación se me ha ido de las manos y no se puede hacer mucho por arreglarla-

_-No era eso lo que me decías hace unos días cuando viniste lloriqueando casa_- la voz de Alice era severa y cargada de un cierto resentimiento. No pude evitar recordar esa situación en concreto-

_**Flashback**_.

_Corría hacia su apartamento como si me fuera la vida en ello, no era necesario que lo hiciera pero la ansiedad me hacia acelerarme. Hacia ya semanas que ella se fue. En lo referente a mi no tenia manera de describir mi comportamiento, bueno quizás si hubiera un concurso de cabrones desgraciados yo lo habría ganado con honores. _

_Ella rechazo a Seth y fue por mi y ahora estaba sola en Roma pensando que yo la despreciaba o la odiaba o algo parecido._

_-eres un imbecil Jacob Black- gruñí para mi mismo y con imbecil me quedaba corto._

_En cuanto subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude aporreé la puerta con las fuerzas que me quedaban a la vez que un deja vu me colapsaba, recordé la ultima vez que vine corriendo y desesperado por que Nessie me abriera, la ultima vez que la vi después de acostarme con ella y después de que casi inconscientemente me dijera que me quería. Ese recuerdo me dio aun más valor del que ya había necesitado para hacer esto. _

_Tras tres golpes mas la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Alice primero demasiado sorprendida a la que la mandíbula casi le toca el suelo y después su rostro se contrajo en la mueca mas terrorífica que había visto en mi vida._

_Di gracias a dios por predecir sus movimientos y mantener la puerta abierta antes de que me la estampara en la cara. Las mujeres que Vivian aquí tenían un especial gusto por esa acción._

_-no me cierres la puerta Alice- dije casi en un susurro debido a mi falta de aliento tras la carrera._

_-¿como te atreves a venir aquí después de todo lo que has hecho?- espetó mientras me miraba como si fuera una especie extraña de cucaracha repugnante._

_-Se que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto…pero necesito que me digas como encontrarla-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Que necesito que me digas como encontr- Alice me cortó antes de terminar._

_-¿de verdad pretendes que te diga como dar con ella después de todo lo que le has hecho maldito cobarde? - _

_-Si-_

_-Esta bien Jacob, la broma de mal gusto ya ha sobrepasado los limites de mi paciencia, ahora si me disculpas…- dejo la frase incompleta mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Volví a detenerla ganándome otra de sus "agradables" miradas asesinas._

_-Alice, ya ni siquiera te lo pido por favor, te lo suplico-_

_-Conmigo no sirven tus suplicas Jacob Black- sentencio volviendo a hacer un amago de cerrar la puta puerta._

_-La quiero- dije un poco mas alto de lo normal haciendo que la puerta se detuviera y no terminara de estamparse de nuevo en mis narices._

_-no, no la quieres. Si la quisieras no la habrías destrozado de ese modo._

_-Alice todo tiene una explicación déjame – tome un poco de aire que todavía me faltaba- déjame contártela por favor- me miro por primera vez con la duda en su rostro._

_-Por favor- volví a repetir, entonces me dejo pasar cerrando de un portazo tras de mi y caminando a zancadas para enfrentarme. me apoye sobre mis rodillas, todavía no me había dado tiempo a recuperarme._

_-¿quieres algo?- dijo con el ceño fruncido al verme casi caer exhausto en el suelo, realmente me sorprendía ese gesto de preocupación._

_-Agua –_

_-La pequeña amiga de Nessie se perdió por la cocina y no tardo en regresar con un vaso en la mano_

_-gracias- musite cuando mi mano se alzo, pero un chorro de agua fría me cayo en la cara antes de alcanzarlo._

_- de nada, es lo menos que podía ofrecerte- sentenció mientras se acomodaba satisfecha en el sofá._

_Me seque con el borde de la camiseta el agua que la imbécil me había tirado encima, debería haberme esperado algo de esto por supuesto. Decidí dejarlo pasar, no había venido aquí para pelearme con más gente sino para intentar recuperar a Reneesme._

_-bien, habla-_

_-Voy a ir a buscarla y necesito que me digas donde encontrarla-_

_-No-_

_-Alice- gruñí_

_-Reneesme ya ha tenido suficiente Jacob, no quiero que vayas le digas cuanto la quieres y después vuelvas a abandonarla para irte con esa furcia pacotilla a la que te estas tirando. Ella no se merece eso-_

_-Lo se y por eso quiero remediar mi error-_

_-¿sabes? Ya he escuchado eso antes, cuando Nahuel la engañó, cuando su anterior novio, Alec, también le hizo daño ¿quieres que siga?-_

_-no-_

_-bien, porque no me gusta ir por ahí soltando las miserias de mi mejor amiga –_

_-Suspire fuertemente y me senté en un sillón a su lado pero lo suficientemente distante como para que no me atacara si se diera la ocasión._

_-No tengo a nadie mas que a ella, he cometido muchos errores y he perdido a toda la gente importante para mi, pero la única a la que realmente me importa recuperar es a Ness- me miro con un ápice de curiosidad, suficiente como para seguir mi discurso de fracasado- Seth llego a mi casa el mismo día que Nessie se fue, me grito, me insulto y casi me pego por no haber ido a despedirme de ella. Después de resaltar lo cabrón que había sido cogió sus maletas y se fue de mi casa-_

_Por primera vez Alice se mostró un poco incitada ante mis palabras._

_-eso ya lo sabia, Seth a estado en contacto conmigo-_

_-ya, claro…-_

_No se porque me molestó ese hecho. No sabia mucho de el desde que se fue ese día, solo que Nessie lo había rechazado y que se iba a pasar las navidades con su hermana Leah a su casa del lago._

_-ese mismo día Bella vino a mi casa por la noche después de varias semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Intento consolarme y casi se aprovecha de mi vulnerabilidad para acostarse conmigo. Me confesó que había dejado a su marido y que ya no habría ningún obstáculo entre nosotros, nada que nos molestara. Todo seria como siempre habíamos querido-_

_-y… ¿y que le dijiste?- pregunto casi ansiosamente y a la vez un poco cabreada._

_-Alice, fui yo mismo quien hablo con su marido para decirle que Bella lo estaba engañando- sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible claramente sorprendida ante mi confesión. Sinceramente yo también lo habría hecho._

_-¿Qué tu hiciste, qué?-_

_-Sabía el nombre de su marido, Edward Cullen. El tipo era abogado y trabajaba en unas oficinas del centro, las localice y fui a hacerle una visita. Al verlo comprendí porque Bella nunca quiso dejarlo; El tío parecía sacado de un anuncio de trajes de Armani o alguna chorrada de esas, era guapo, rico e irritantemente encantador, o al menos los fue durante el comienzo de la conversación antes de saber que me tiraba a su mujer- _

_La boca de Alice se quedo en la perfecta forma de "o" mientras yo proseguía hablando._

_-le conté la situación, le dije también que Bella en ningún momento había deseado abandonarlo y que no tenia nada que ver con lo que yo estaba haciendo, que todo había sido decisión mía- tome un poco de aire y mire a la pequeña mujer sentada frente a mi_

_-¿y que paso después?-_

_-Me agradeció que le diera la información, me pegó un puñetazo en las costillas del que todavía tengo marca y me mando al infierno de la manera mas elegante que he escuchado en mi vida-_

_Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, milagrosamente había despertado el entusiasmo de esa mujer._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- rompió el silencio por fin. Me tome mi tiempo para contestar._

_- no lo se, pensé que era lo correcto-_

_-Oh-_

_- verás- dije intentando explicarme un poco mejor- puede parecer que es una putada lo que le hice a Bella cuando se suponía que la amaba, pero tenia que hacerlo. Ese hombre estaba enamorado de una mujer que lo engañaba y me pareció que el era la única víctima de todo este asunto, no yo. no se porque pensé que Edward debía saber la verdad, tenia derecho a ser feliz y no era posible que lo fuera con una esposa que lo engañaba o alomejor si, eso ya no era de mi incumbencia, yo solo hice lo que debía y di la cara por ello. Te aseguro que no me había sentido tan libre en años Alice. Libre y feliz- _

_-vaya…debo reconocer que eso me ha sorprendido- dijo ella_

_-a mi también, jamás creí que fuera a enamorarme de otra persona que no fuera Isabella Swan, pensé que estaría toda la vida atado a una persona que solo podía tener a medias. Ya lo había aceptado, hasta que una muchacha irritante apareció en mi vida y me dijo que no podía tener esos planes de futuro con solo veinticuatro años- _

_-si , a Ness se le da muy bien ser irritante y a la vez tener razón- ambos reímos por un momento_

_-la necesito Alice y la quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, si no vas a decirme donde está la buscare yo solo, pero tardaría menos con tu ayuda y se que no es un buen pretexto pero estamos en navidad y en navidad se hacen cosas buenas…-_

_-no vas a ganarme con chantaje emocional Jacob, soy mas fuerte que eso y todavía estoy cabreada, el que no la hayas llamado no tiene explicación alguna-_

_-he sido un hijo de puta insensible y cobarde que prefería dejar que pensara que no la quería solo porque mi mejor amigo me dijo que también estaba enamorado de ella- dije un poco desesperado_

_-bien esa no está mal-_

_-¿puedes entonces darme lo que te pido?- suplique, ella me miro por un segundo y luego se levanto sin decir nada escribió algo en un papel y me lo extendió._

_-Solo voy a advertirte una cosa Jake- trague un poco de saliva – como le hagas daño de nuevo, juro que te cortare las pelotas y te las haré tragar y ten por seguro que no volveré a ayudarte en lo que me resta de vida ¿me has entendido?-_

_Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella soltaba la nota con una dirección escrita en una cuidada caligrafía._

_-suerte Black- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí._

_**(Pausa del Flashback**_**) **

-ella se siente culpable por Seth, Alice. Le hizo daño, esta confusa y yo no quiero hacerla sentir peor-

_-No, eres un cobarde, ella te quiere te ha querido desde que te conoció esa noche en el maldito aparcamiento_- por un momento me pregunte cómo era que Alice sabia eso. Segundos después supuse que la misma Reneesme se lo había dicho.

_-No voy a hacerla sufrir conmigo allí, ella misma me pidió que me fuera y lo hice solo porque Nessie me lo pidió_-

-Eso no es una excusa ¡Por dios Jacob! Dejaste a Bella exponiéndote ante su marido, te peleaste con tu mejor amigo por ella, ¡dejaste tu empleo!-

Al nombrar todas esas cosas recordé todo lo que había hecho por llegar hasta aquí para solo estar con ella y poder pedirle perdón y decirle que la quería. Hasta había dejado mi maldito trabajo de mierda. Lo había dejado todo por esa mujer.

_**(Reanudación del Flashback)**_ (N/a: no he escrito nunca en mi vida tantas veces la palabra Flashback XD)

_Tras cumplir con la mitad de las horas obligatorias de jornada laboral y después de haber rellenado como unos cincuenta formularios me armé de valor para ir al despacio de Jessica Stanley._

_Desde que abandone la noche anterior el piso después de hablar con Alice había estado dándole vueltas continuamente a mi ya torturada cabeza._

_De un modo u otro había comprendido que me había quedado solo, y solo quería ir a buscarla, decirle que la quería, basarla y hacerle cosas que con solo pensarlas me excitaba, en pocas palabras. La necesitaba._

_-¿ te encuentras bien Jake?- la voz de Claire me sacó de mi nube_

_-La verdad, no. Tengo que pedirle unos días libres a la zorra de Jessica y no tengo muchas esperanzas puestas la verdad- su risa resonó musical _

_-Siempre puedes hacerle algún tipo de …favor-_

_-Oh vamos, no soy un puto Claire- esta vez fueron carcajadas lo que salio de su boca._

_-Tranquilo, solo era una sugerencia. Ya sabes como funcionan las cosas en esta oficina, no soy yo la única que ha visto a Lauren salir de debajo de la mesa de Tyler y al día siguiente verla en un nuevo despacho proporcionado por un "repentino ascenso"- me quede mirándola por unos segundos mientras ella terminaba de soltar su parrafada._

_-Así no me ayudas- me quejé_

_-Lo se, lo siento. Solo ve y suéltalo- _

_-Genial- sonreí falsamente nada complacido por su inútil consejo. Me levante y me dirigí hacia el minúsculo despacho a través de los pasillos angostos y ruidosos._

_-Adelante- sonó la voz ahogada diciéndome que pasara._

_-hola Jessica, digo Stanley. Señorita Stanley- empezábamos bien._

_-Déjalo en Jessica y ya está- gruño mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento-_

_-¿que desea?-_

_-Verás, he venido porque necesito que me de unos días libres. En los dos años que llevo trabajando aquí no me he pedido ninguno y he cumplido con todas las horas extras que me han asignado- lo ultimo lo dije con un poco de rencor._

_-No puedo otorgarle días libres Black, no podemos permitirnos prescindir de personal en estas fechas- respire profundamente intentando calmarme y no montar una escena._

_-Jessica, ni siquiera has escuchado mis motivos- evidentemente no iba a decirle para que quería los días libres pero no pensaba renunciar a mis merecidos y necesitados días de vacaciones._

_-¿Se le ha muerto algún familiar Black?_

_-No_

_-¿tiene usted alguna enfermedad que requiera reposo absoluto?_

_-No_

_-Y puesto que no tiene el rango en esta oficina lo suficientemente alto como para tomarse unas vacaciones a su antojo , no tengo otro remedio que denegar su propuesta-_

_Me quede parado ahí en medio con la mandíbula casi en el suelo. Toda la ira que llevaba acumulando durante estos días empezaba peligrosamente a amenazar con salir a la luz._

_-¿desea algo más Black? Tengo mucho trabajo-_

_En ese momento todo explotó, solo recuerdo gritarle incoherencias a esa zorra sobre su inmadurez y su acoso sexual durante los dos años que llevaba aquí, además de algún que otro insulto poco caballeroso de mi parte, pero la verdad me daban un poco igual las galanterías en esos momentos. _

_Tampoco recuerdo cuando Newton llego al despacho para socorrer a Jessica de mis agresiones verbales, pero solo fui consciente de su presencia cuando estampe mi puño en su nariz notando el delicioso crujido de esta bajo mis nudillos._

_Si era sincero nunca me gusto ese trabajo y nunca me merecí el trato sobreexplotado que me daban, así que tras recoger mis cosas y despedirme de Claire recogí mis pocas pertenencias y salí de aquel infierno con dos miembros de seguridad escoltándome._

_Ahora ya si que era oficial, lo había perdido todo. Solo me quedaba agarrarme a un clavo ardiendo y ese clavo era que Nessie me perdonara._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- _Jake, tierra llamando a Jacob ¿estas ahí?_- dijo Alice un poco desconcertada.

**- **si-

- _bien pues escúchame bien porque juro que cumpliré la amenaza que te hice la ultima vez que viniste a casa_-

- Lo siento, pero es lo que ella ha querido. Ya es tarde- y automáticamente colgué el teléfono.

El altavoz de resonó anunciando la llegada del avión con destino a Seattle.

* * *

_¡hola a todas de nuevo!_

_lo primero siento tantos flashbacks jajajaa pero son necesarios para explicar lo que paso en el pasado y todavia queda alguno en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto será el último mas un epiólogo._

_esto se acaba niñas, asi que espero que vuestros comentarios me animen para terminar esta historia como dios manda._

_muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis mandado y gracias a las chicas que leen cada actualizacion._

_un besazo enorme y nos leemos!_


	21. Chapter 21

Nessie pov.

Avancé corriendo entre las pequeñas aglomeraciones de gente que se alternaban a lo largo del recinto. Choqué en varias ocasiones con algún que otro señor enchaquetado y encaramado a un móvil mientras gritaba exasperado. Varias personas me enseñaron el dedo otras solo gruñían pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era encontrarlo a él.

Nunca fui muy buena en eso de la orientación, así que no me extraño para nada pasar por la misma tienda de regalos como unas seis veces. Fue entonces cuando tuve que detenerme y recuperar el maldito aliento que me faltaba.

Este tipo de cosas me pasaban porque era una total y completa imbécil e inútil. ¿Como podía haberle dicho que se fuera? Dios… solo a mi estúpido cerebro se le ocurre hacer que esas palabras salgan por mi boca. Era solo una miserable cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentar las cosas cuando era el momento oportuno. Muchas horas después llegaban los remordimientos y la hora de actuar correctamente, evidentemente siempre tarde.

**Flashback**

_-Seth-_

_-Feliz navidad preciosa-_

_¡Joder, joder, joder! Esto no podía ser cierto, la vida no podía ser tan cruel conmigo._

_Me quede ahí parada sin hacer otra que dejar que mi mandíbula cayera al suelo y mi cara se volviera de un pálido enfermizo a la par que mis manos temblaban como témpanos de hielo._

_-¿Ness?- preguntó Seth con la sonrisa todavía en la comisura de sus labios- se que mi belleza impacta pero tampoco es para tanto-_

_Pestañeé como si hubiera salido de una muy mala pesadilla, pero desgraciadamente para mi era real._

_-¿que haces aquí Seth?-_

_-vaya, que cálida acogida nada mas llegar a tu casa- sonrío, muy pronto dejaría de hacerlo- pues ¿no es evidente? Vengo a hacerte compañía en el día de navidad, aunque estoy abierto otras…actividades-_

_Fui a hablar pero lo único que mi boca hacia era abrirse y cerrarse sin emitir sonido alguno como si fuera una maldita retasada mental._

_-oye ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estas rarísima, pensé que te haría ilusión una visita después de tanto tiempo sola-_

_-Seth yo…-_

_-¡Ness! ¿porque no estas en la cama?- La voz de Jake sonó lejana desde la habitación. Automáticamente cerré los ojos como si en ese gesto pudiera desaparecer del mundo o hacerme invisible. _

_Continuaba con mis ojos cerrados y la mano en la puerta, pese a estar de espaldas y momentáneamente sin visión podía notar perfectamente la presencia de Jacob en el momento que puso un pie en la sala, era algo casi sobrenatural que me avisaba cuando estaba cerca._

_Cuando el único sonido que rasgo el muy incomodo silencio fueron las maletas de Seth al caer al suelo abrí los ojos con miedo, mucho miedo._

_Mi amigo estaba con gesto más agresivo y tenso que jamás había visto en él. Nunca pensé en Seth como un tipo violento hasta que ahora veía verdadero odio en sus ojos._

_Sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que casi se juntaban creando escalofriantes sombras en sus ojos, las aletas de la nariz se le habían dilatado y su boca se había convertido en una fina línea. Miraba por encima de mi hombro a Jacob._

_-Seth- susurré mientras alzaba una mano temblorosa para tocarlo e intentar calmarlo, eso siempre me había funcionado. Quito su brazo violentamente haciéndome soltar el primer sollozo de esta odisea._

_-¿que mierda es esto Reneesme?-_

_-Yo…- no me salían las palabras, el nudo de mi garganta era lo suficientemente grande y doloroso como para dejarme totalmente muda._

_-¿ es una especie de broma pesada? porque créeme que estoy deseando que sea eso y no lo que estoy pensando-_

_Silencio_

_-ya veo…¿ era el todo el tiempo verdad?- note los surcos mojar mis mejillas por fin- aunque no se de que me sorprende, Jacob siempre consigue todo lo que yo he querido, es mas, siempre lo había sospechado-_

_Más silencio_

_-dime una cosa Ness- Seth siguió habando como si se tratara de un monologo autodestructivo- ¿Por qué, el físico quizás? ¿porque es el típico tipo duro e interesante, ese que tanto gusta a las tías?- calló un segundo para sonreír amargamente y mirarme inquisitoriamente- ¿es bueno en la cama Ness? Quizá sea por eso alomejor._

_-¡ya basta Seth!, déjala en paz- Jacob hablo por primera vez._

_-Tu, creo que por tu bien no deberías dirigirme la palabra-_

_-Déjate de gilipolleces, estoy harto de escuchar lo mucho que me desprecias desde hace semanas, no voy a permitir que ataques a Reneesme por tu estupido sentimiento de inferioridad-_

_No se porque Jacob dijo eso ni con que intenciones iba, pero el momento fue lo suficientemente violento como para que mi cuerpo girara a mirarlo. No tuve que esperar demasiado para ver como Seth acortaba la distancia a zancadas y descargaba su puño en la mandíbula de Jake. Quizás fuera una mala intuición pero llevaba esperando que esto pasara desde que Seth poso su mirada en Jacob._

_Jake ladeo la cabeza con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, no era para menos. Algo se accionó en mi cuando lo vi de se modo._

_-¡¿Seth que coño estas haciendo?!- grite clavada en mi sitio sin saber exactamente que hacer._

_Jacob escupió sangre al suelo y se irguió para encararlo de nuevo y aguantar mas acusaciones por parte de Seth_

_-siempre te quedas con todo ¿verdad? No te importa ni nunca te ha importado lo que yo quiera. Siempre has sido el más responsable, el más destacado, un modelo a seguir. Siempre te quedabas con las chicas; Emily, Victoria, Tanya, Kate…podría seguir un buen rato. Yo era tu sombra, siempre detrás del idolatrado Jacob Black, y por una puta vez en mi vida llega una mujer que me hace feliz, me hace sentir algo mas que una simple atracción sexual tu me la quitas solo para tirártela. Eres un maldito egocéntrico egoísta y un cabrón-_

_Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando como dos lobos antes de arrancarse los ojos._

_La tensión podía cortarse con una espada, una muy grande._

_-la quiero- dijo Jake, ganándose una carcajada de Jacob._

_-tu no sabes lo que significa esa palabra, solo querías follartela para joderme y ganarme de nuevo-_

_Esta vez fue Jacob el que golpeo en la boca a Seth. Y después en el estómago y después perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, solo los escuchaba gritar e insultarse y pegarse como auténticos neandertales._

_-¡ya basta!, ¡Parad joder!-_

_-¡Jacob para!- _

_Mis gritos eran ensordecedores pero aun así no servían de nada. Seth ya estaba en el suelo con Jacob encima, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan violento y no quería volver a verlo así en mi maldita vida, solo quería que parara porque llegados a este punto hasta tenia miedo de que lo dejara inconsciente._

_-¡Jake detente de una puta vez!- mis lagrimas salían a borbotones al igual que mis gritos, no se de donde demonios saqué mi fuerza pero conseguí separarlos levantado a Jake tirandole de un brazo, lo empuje a un lado y corrí a socorrer a un Seth con la cara totalmente ensangrentada._

_-¿Qué mierda has hecho Jacob, es que no sabes parar?-_

_-¡El me ha atacado primero! ¡y me ha dicho todas esas cosas!-_

_-¡ vete de aquí ¡-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Que te vayas lejos Jacob, no quiero que estés aquí-_

_-Pero Nes-_

_-No- le corte- vete-_

_-Solo te estaba defendiendo Nessie, no te das cuenta de todo lo que te ha acusado?¿ es que no sabes toda la mierda que he tenido que soportar para llegar hasta aquí por ti?- Jacob había pasado de un tono de voz alto a prácticamente gritos, yo no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, solo lloraba._

_-Adiós-_

_Acto seguido sonó un portazo en la puerta. Ni siquiera se había llevado sus maletas, solo lo puesto, quizá su cartera y poco mas._

_Cuando estuve segura de tener la suficiente fuerza como para levantarme lo hice ayudando a Seth a incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunte sorbiéndome la nariz._

_-Ahora bien- decidí no pensar que ese comentario era debido a la reciente ausencia de Jake._

_Fui hacia la nevera y prepare lo necesario para envolver un poco de hielo en un trapo. Limpie su cara con suavidad con un paño húmedo. _

_-recuéstate aquí- dije indicándole que apoyara la cabeza sobre mis piernas, tras pensárselo unos segundos lo hizo un poco temeroso y yo pose la bolsa con hielo delicadamente en su ojo hinchado._

_Nos mantuvimos callados durante bastante tiempo, ambos sentíamos que era necesario hablar pero ninguno nos atrevíamos._

_-me mentiste- dijo por fin._

_-No te mentí, entre Jacob y yo nunca hubo nada hasta hace un par de días- no mentía, ni yo misma era capaz de darle un nombre o clasificar mi relación con Jake hasta que vino aquí implorándome perdón y diciendo que me quería._

_-¿y pretendes que me crea eso?-_

_-Seth, por favor-_

_-No Reneesme, estoy harto de callarme y dejar pasar las cosas, no soy imbécil y me doy cuenta de la situación, deja de mentirme de una puta vez- las lagrimas que hasta ahora estaban secas comenzaron a salir otra vez ante la mención de todo lo que había pasado._

_-No puedo hablar de esto ahora Seth, dame un respiro. Ya he tenido suficiente con vuestro numerito de testosterona-_

_-Y vuelves a evadir el tema-_

_-¡No vuelvo a evadir nada!- me incorporé cabreada pero aun así teniendo cuidado de no dañar mas a mi amigo- estoy cansada de todo esto y tu pareces no comprenderlo. Hace tan solo unos minutos pensé que los dos hombres que mas me importan en mi vida iban a matarse el uno al otro, dios santo Seth ¡todavía hay sangre en la alfombra!- callé durante un segundo intentando reponerme y apaciguar los sollozos de impotencia. _

_Pero en vez de seguir hablando giré sobre mis talones y me encerré en el pequeño y deprimente cuarto de baño. Una vez allí me desnude y deje que el agua caliente de la ducha me relajara y me hiciera olvidarme de todo esto durante un rato._

_Mi propósito no funciono de mucho, ya que desde el día en que Jake y yo follamos de esa manera en la ducha no podía evitar recordarlo cada vez que me daba un baño por muy corto que fuera._

_-Jake…- susurré dejando que el chorro de agua me diera directamente en la nuca y descendiera por mi cuerpo tan caliente que casi quemaba._

_Cuando acabe me enrolle en la toalla y como en un estado de trance provocado aun por el vapor y el calor me senté en el suelo a esperar algún tipo de señal divina que me dijera que coño hacer ahora._

_-Ness- unos leves golpes en la puerta me alertaron de que Seth todavía estaba ahí fuera- llevas encerrada una hora, me estas preocupando-_

_Pero estaba tan drogada, metafóricamente hablando, que no contesté._

_-Ness como no me contestes voy a abrir la puerta-_

_Mire hacia la procedencia de la voz y me quede esperando a que se abriera de una vez, me daba igual estar en una simple toalla y echa un guiñapo en el puto suelo._

_-esta bien, voy a entrar- y así lo hizo, mi amigo apareció con un ojo tremendamente hinchado y algunos rasguños mas en el labio y la cara._

_-Nessie por dios…- maldijo bajito mientras se acercaba a mi para arrodillarse y quedar a mi altura – mírate das…pena, en el buen sentido de la palabra- no se si el dicho "dar pena" tenia un buen significado, pero aun así lo entendí._

_-Gracias – murmuré simplemente. Él suspiró._

_-Estamos jodidos eh- asentí ante su evidencia._

_-Lo siento, siento haberme comportado como un bruto y un imbécil. Pero estaba muy cabreado, no es muy agradable encontrarte a la mujer que amas con tu mejor amigo, ex – mejor amigo- negué con la cabeza._

_-No me amas Seth-_

_-Tu no sabes que demonios siento Reneesme. Me rechazaste, me dijiste que no había nadie más. Me peleé con mi mejor amigo porque aparentemente te despreciaba tanto que ni siquiera te despidió en Seattle y cuando por fin lo acepto y llego con la intención de respetarte y ser solo tu amigo me encuentro con esto- respiro profundamente y me giró la cara tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirara- no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento-_

_Después de sus dolorosas palabras ninguno se atrevió a decir nada mas, la culpabilidad me había atacado como un puñetazo en plena cara._

_Le acaricie con cuidado sus heridas- déjame curarte eso- y nos levantamos. Tras coger desinfectante, algodón y gasas curé con cuidado cada herida con delicadeza. En la ceja, el pómulo y por ultimo en su labio. Sentía su mirada penetrarme sin piedad y su respiración caliente casi sobre mi cara, tanto que estaba empezando a sentirme realmente incomoda._

_-Preciosa…- susurró mientras sus manos se posaban a cada lado de mi cara iniciando eso que yo estaba temiendo desde que entro en el cuarto conmigo._

_Con cuidado sus labios dañados se fueron acercando a los míos hasta posarse suaves y delicados. Los movió ligeramente hacia arriba una vez y otra intentando incitarme, su gesto se contraía por el dolor pero aun así no paro. No se lo que me movió exactamente a responderle, si el remordimiento, la tristeza o el deseo de que dejara de hacerse daño. Pero lo hice._

_Bese su labio roto con cuidado, sabia a sangre y a menta, algo que desconcertantemente me gustaba. Su mano derecha se enredo en mi pelo mientras el beso se hacía mas duro, noté brotar un poco de sangre de la herida abierta y después su lengua explorando mi boca con algo de indecisión. Sabía que debía parar esto porque solo iba a complicar mas las cosas, le volvería a dar falsas esperanzas a Seth porque a quien de verdad amaba era a Jacob. Todo era tan frustrante que solo me podía quedar ahí dejando que ese hombre me manejara a su antojo._

_Su mano libre bajo desde mi cara hasta mi hombro y de ahí descendió muy lentamente casi a cámara lenta hasta el único nudo que sostenía mi toalla._

_Lo deshizo y el único trozo de tela que me cubría cayó al suelo. Estaba demasiado sorprendida de su osadía que ni siquiera replique cuando su mano caliente envolvió uno de mis pechos._

_-Dios Nessie…- murmuro besándome el cuello. De pronto todas mis piezas sueltas encajaron y reaccioné. Me aparté se el sin darme cuenta de que estaba llorando a mares, Salí de allí desnuda y con la dignidad que me quedaba bajo el nivel del suelo._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿cuanto tiempo piensas estar ahí encerrada?-_

_-Lárgate -_

_-Sabes que no voy a hacerlo, llevo aquí ya dos horas no me importa esperar algunas mas-_

_-Carajo- murmuré desde mi habitación. Tenía que salir algún día pero realmente no quería enfrentarme a ese maldito cabrón aprovechado. ¡se había aprovechado de mí! Hijo de puta._

_Di una última y gran calada a uno de los casi veinte cigarros inacabados que me había fumado hasta ahora. Mis ojos estaban irritados más a causa del humo que del llanto. _

_No sabia que había pasado exactamente hacia unas horas en el baño, no se como pude dejar que la cosa llegara a ese nivel, pero si sabia que quería salir corriendo a buscar a Jacob, pedirle disculpas y hasta rogarle para que volviera si era necesario._

_Pero para eso primero tendría que hablar con Seth, si es que no lo mataba primero. Ya había tenido suficiente, era hora de arreglar este maldito lío que empezó hacia ya casi un año._

_Con mucho pesar abrí la puerta bruscamente haciendo que la espalda de Seth diera de pleno en suelo, ya que había estado recostada en ella. Soltó un quejido lastimero y se levanto todavía dolido por la pelea de esa mañana._

_Me miro con expresión indefinida al verme tapada hasta el cuello, realmente eso no servia de nada cuando había hecho lo que había hecho. Luego echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro._

_-tienes que dejar esa mierda- dijo mirando irritadamente el cenicero y las colillas._

_Una mirada asesina por mi parte fue suficiente para que dejara el tema de mi adicción a la nicotina._

_-tenemos que hablar- _

_-no mereces que hablemos después de lo que has hecho Seth-_

_-lo sé y lo siento, no debería de haberte tratado así pero…mierda no puedo evitarlo-_

_-Eso no es una excusa, ¡es que no te das cuenta que no se puede ir por la vida haciendo las cosas a la fuerza! No puedes obligarme a tener algo contigo, y menos aprovechándote de mi sentimiento de culpa y mi vulnerabilidad-_

_-Lo siento Ness- susurró, pero yo no le escuche ya que seguía replicándole cosas._

_-No puedes obligarme a quererte, y menos cuando estoy estupidamente enamorada de otra persona, una a la que he echado de mi casa por ti-_

_-¡Ness! He dicho que lo siento ¿vale?- gritó dejándome fuera de juego._

_-He sido un estúpido y un manipulador, pero era la única opción que me quedaba contigo, una medida desesperada como quieras llamarlo. Estaba furioso con Jacob por tenerte solo para el, estaba frustrado y muy cabreado-_

_-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie Seth, no soy una medalla ni un puto trofeo en una carrera. Si Jake y yo estamos…enamorados no puede hacerse nada al respecto, tienes que grabártelo en la cabeza ¡no te quiero!-_

_Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de mis propias palabras hasta que vi el rostro de Seth, estaba roto. Reconocía demasiado bien ese gesto, era mismo que yo había tenido desde que supe que nunca podría estar con Jake. _

_Durante unos minutos estuvimos aguantando esa tensión y malestar creados por mi culpa, estaba cabreada, si, pero tenia que aprender a cerrar la maldita boca en algunas ocasiones._

_-Seth yo…-_

_-no te preocupes, supongo que era el bofetón verbal que me hacia falta-_

_-pero no quise decir eso, cuando estoy cabreada no me controlo y digo muchas estupideces-_

_-Ness, estoy bien. no has dicho ninguna estupidez sólo la verdad-_

_Me acerque a el y le tomé de las muñecas intentando captar su atención ya que su mirada estaba fija en el suelo._

_-no era la verdad, lo cierto es que te quiero. Muchísimo, pero no del modo en que tu deseas que lo haga-_

_Asintió con la cabeza y alce su barbilla con mi mano._

_-siento haberte hecho tanto daño, comprendo que no quieras hablarme, verme o que incluso me cojas un poco de odio, porque te entiendo a la perfección y he pasado por lo mismo que tu- cuando estuve segura de que no iba a volver a bajar la mirada solté mi agarre._

_-Se que no hemos hecho las cosas bien contigo, ni Jacob ni yo, por ello me siento como una autentica desgraciada y te pido perdón. Y… Si después de esto no quieres saber nada mas de nosotros no voy a detenerte. pero me romperías en dos Seth. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte pero se me haría muy complicado volver a estar completa si tu te alejas de mi vida-_

_Conseguí soltar toda mi mierda y entrar en una aparente estadía de calma, ya que no llegaba a bienestar. Con miedo me atreví a mirarlo una vez mas, parecía debatirse por decir algo. Discutía consigo mismo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y una mano a punto de arrancarse el pelo._

_-no te voy a mentir, estoy muy jodido- alzó sus ojos clavándose en los míos- pero no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti. masoquista, quizás, pero prefiero tenerte a mi lado aunque estés enamorada de otro y eso me esté matando. Yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi vida Ness-_

_Al escuchar eso no me quedó otra opción que acortar esas dos zancadas que nos separaban y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que poseía mi cuerpo en ese momento. Al principio lo noté reacio a mi arrebato, pero tal y como supe que haría estrecho mi cuerpo entre sus calidos brazos en un abrazo tan intimo que no era capaz de describir._

_-Seth-_

_- ¿mmm?- murmuro contra mi coronilla. Llevábamos un buen rato abrazados sin decir nada._

_- se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero me gustaría que intentaras hablar con Jake, ponerte en su lugar, todo ha sido muy violento. Aunque no lo creas el ha hecho muchas cosas por ti de las que tu no eres consciente y realmente te quiere como a un hermano…-_

_- no- dijo firmemente- no puedes pedirme lo imposible- me separé de el lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos sorprendida ante su firmeza. No estaba en condiciones de replicarle así que no lo hice._

_- esta bien, solo reconsidéralo cuando creas necesario. No es justo romper una amistad así por mí-_

_- tu vales mas que una amistad Reneesme, mucho mas- no estaba de acuerdo con el._

_- de acuerdo Seth, aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que algún día te equivoques y te des cuenta de que te estas equivocando-_

_- quizás, algún día lo haga- sentenció. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_.

-"_se comunica los señores pasajeros que el vuelo B-29 con destino Seattle ha despegado_…"- y ya no pude seguir escuchando. Se acabó.

Avance con paso desganado hacia la salida, el se había ido sin ningún tipo de réplica hacia mi. Había hecho lo que le había dicho. ¡Que estúpido era!

Tras la salida de algunos vuelos de pasajeros en hora punta el aeropuerto se encontraba un poco mas despejado, aunque seguía habiendo aglomeraciones lo que me hizo insoportable la salida y mas aun cuando tropecé con un puto cacharro que casi me hace caerme al suelo de boca.

Mire buscando el causante de mi casi inminente pérdida de incisivos y lo cogí. Era un móvil. Uno extrañamente familiar que hizo que mi corazón latiera con una fuerza esperanzadora, aunque si éramos sinceros un Nokia 5800 no es que fuera algo único en el planeta tierra, quizá el 30% de las personas del aeropuerto tendría uno.

Aun así levante la cabeza lo mas que pude entre el gentío y busque. Ya lo tenía todo perdido así que no me importaba malgastar un poco más mí tiempo.

Cuando llevaba cerca de cinco minutos de puntillas girando sobre mis pies casi me doy por vencida…casi.

Un pequeño claro se abrió entre la gente y allí estaba el apoyado sobre un estacionamiento de carritos del aeropuerto, sentado en el suelo y con la mirada fija en sus perfectas manos. Un escalofrío reconfortante me recorrió de pies a cabeza, igual que la misma vez que lo vi hacia ya tanto tiempo en el aparcamiento de aquel Pub de mala muerte.

-perdona, ¿te encuentras bien?- dije aclarándome la garganta

-cojonudo- murmuró mas para si mismo que otra cosa, sonreí levemente.

-Si tan cojonudo estás… ¿que haces sentado en el suelo en un aeropuerto lleno de gente sin maletas y sin móvil?- Jacob alzó la cabeza repentinamente asombrado ante mi presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿no tengo móvil?- dijo, yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara. Me agaché a su altura en cuclillas mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- le tendí su destrozado móvil del que estaba segura había lanzado en un arrebato. Jacob simplemente lo ignoró tiro de mi muñeca casi bruscamente y me desestabilizó haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo entonces solo sentí su calidez, sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y sus labios devorando los míos como si fuera la primera vez.

-Gracias por el móvil- susurro a milímetros de mi boca.

-Gracias por no alejarte otra vez de mi- contesté volviendo a besarlo, inundando su boca con mi lengua en un gesto de añoranza y desesperación.

-La verdad es que perdí el vuelo- murmuro, lo que me hizo apartarme y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba apunto de protestar cuando me volvió a interrumpir.

-Era broma Ness, no pensaba irme. Al menos no sin ti- sonrío ladinamente

-Idiota- murmure indignada.

-Oye, alomejor te resulta incomodo porque acabas de conocerme, pero te puedo acercar a tu casa, y hacer que me perdones por lo capullo que he sido durante todo este tiempo- dijo rememorando de nuevo aquella conversación.

-Me parece una excelente idea- sentencié

Entonces me sentí extrañamente completa, sabia que todavía quedarían cosas por zanjar, problemas que solucionar pero ese momento justo y después de tanto drama había conseguido lo que mucha gente no es capaz de conseguir y quizás por ello estaba satisfecha, lo inalcanzable.

* * *

_Hola a toodas! se acabó niñas. esto ha llegado a su fin. _

_Espero no haberla cagado con el final y que os haya gustado ( aunque seguramente cuando lo vuelva a leer le encontraré millones de errores y querré borrarlo, pero bueno...)_

_por si alguna se ha quedado un poco perdida en la ultima conversacion de Jake y Nessie, estan rememorando aquella que tuvieron la primera noche que se conocieron._

_bueno, lo llevo diciendo todos los capítulos y como para mi es una obligación quiero agradeceros enormemente que hayais acogido tan bien esta historia, gracias por todo vuestro apollo ( eternamente agradecida :) )_

_...y como es el ultimo capitulo os pediria un favor pequeñín, animarse a dejarme un review aquellas que no lo hayan hecho antes y las que siempre lo hacen x supesto. solo para mi satisfaccion personal XD_

_un besazo enorme y nos leemos en el epilogo._

_** Nocturnia**_


	22. epiólogo

_Hola de nuevo:_

_A decir verdad no se muy bien por donde empezar ya que tengo muchas cosas que contarte y todas rondan mi cabeza desordenadas._

_Tampoco se si leerás este correo ni si habrás leído los otros treinta que te he escrito desde que regresaste a Seattle ya que no he recibido respuesta pero tengo la esperanza de que lo hagas algún día, quizás cuando me hayas perdonado como una especie de señal ¿ que te parece? Si, lo haremos así._

_Debo decir que estoy mejor que nunca, los estudios van fenomenal y mi italiano cada vez suena menos a una especie de dialecto extraterrestre, supongo que tres meses me han enseñado algo. Un profesor me ha informado sobre una especialización en arqueología que subvenciona la universidad…así que quien sabe quizás acepte y pase aquí más tiempo del que pensaba. No es que no eche de menos Seattle, porque la verdad siempre me acuerdo de ti, de Alice, de nuestros viernes de cerveza y xbox…pero creo que por fin he encontrado mi lugar después de tanto tiempo._

_Mi casa ha mejorado significativamente tras unas cuantas amenazas a mi casera y un poco de chantaje, al menos no tenemos unas humedades como agujeros negros que ya es decir…aun así no cambiaria esta casa por nada del mundo._

_Te adjunto una foto de cuando fuimos a la Toscana a principios de primavera, te hubiera encantado este lugar; hacia un sol esplendido, buen vino y muchas chicas voluptuosas y guapas ligeras de ropa, ya sabes como son las italianas. Espero ansiosa poder ir contigo alguna vez._

_Espero que la vida te este tratando bien, es lo que mereces y también deseo que algún día todos nuestros problemas queden olvidados._

_Un beso enorme, te quiere_

_Reneesme _

Observé con detenimiento la fotografía una vez más; un paisaje campestre y dorado salpicado de vez en cuando por el verde intenso y el azul del cielo. Ella estaba absolutamente preciosa, como siempre tan preciosa y tan inalcanzable. Su piel había adquirido un delicado tono tostado ante mi sorpresa, aun así no dejo de perder esa suavidad y claridad. Me satisfago enormemente que llevara puesta esa camiseta de Jim Morrison que yo le regalé una vez, tan vieja que hacia que el cuello dado de si resbalara por su hombro desnudo.

Su pelo como siempre en esas finas hondas que ahora estaban mas claras debido al sol. Deje su rostro para el final, esos labios que había probado y no podía tener, y los ojos marrones tan intensos que me hacían desviar la mirada de la pantalla de mi ordenador avergonzado por observarlos tan fijamente

Me aclaré la garganta y apague la pantalla queriendo borrar otra vez mis sentimientos que después de tres meses aun seguían un poco dolidos, pero dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura y yo tenia que recuperarme de una doble ruptura, tanto con la mujer que amaba como con mi mejor amigo del cual solo sabía algunas cosas que me contaba Nessie en sus muchos correos sin importarle mucho si yo quería saber cosas acerca de el o no.

Se había mudado indefinidamente con ella a Roma, había encontrado un trabajo en un restaurante y vivían a lo justo pero al parecer para ellos era suficiente.

No podía estar más de acuerdo, yo con solo tener a Ness a mi lado me habría dado por satisfecho ya estuviéramos viviendo bajo un puente o en la mansión más cara del mundo.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por el echo de entender la postura de Jacob, por estar de acuerdo con el pero al fin y al cabo teníamos a pensar de la misma forma ya que los dos estábamos enamorados de la misma chica, con una pequeña diferencia: ella lo había elegido a el y no a mi.

Gruñí con desesperación mientras trataba en vano de arrancarme el pelo de la cabeza.

Ya no se podía hacer nada, tenia que aceptarlo y recomponerme fin de la historia.

Apague el ordenador y recogí mis cosas antes de salir de la oficina, eran ya las diez de la noche y como cada día al salir del trabajo me iba a ahogar mis penas con alcohol.

Rondaba bares cercanos tascas de mala muerte pero nunca iba al que habíamos considerado como nuestro bar. Me hacia demasiado daño con simplemente posar un pie en la puerta.

Sin embargo hoy me quede parado frente a él con las letras del cartel luminoso centelleando en mal estado.

Sabía que si entraba seria un estúpido masoquista aquí era donde todo había empezado y donde mas recuerdos pululaban por el espacio, pero tras negarlo mil veces había reconocido que por alguna extraña razón no deseaba borrarlos de mi cabeza, formaban parte de mí. Además dicen que la mejor forma de librarte de tus temores es enfrentándote a ellos, alomejor si me enfrentaba a esos recuerdos dejaban de joderme la vida.

Suspire y abrí la puerta dejando que ese característico olor a tabaco y cerveza me llenara, si, lo echaba de menos.

Como si se tratara de cualquier otro viernes común me dirigí a la mesa de siempre a observar a la gente pero sin tener compañero con el que burlarme de los borrachos o con el que comentar lo buenas que estaban algunas chicas.

-buenas noches ¿que va a tomar?- alce la vista ante la voz femenina esperando patéticamente encontrarme a otra persona, pero no era ella la camarera que esperaba.

Era una chica guapa, rubia con el pelo corto y ojos verdes y un muy buen cuerpo que me sonería complacida.

-una cerveza por favor-

-hecho, ¿desea algo mas?-

-no, gracias-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa un poco triste y se marchó, en otra ocasión hubiera aprovechado su interés para coquetear con ella pero el problema era que esa chica no era mi Nessie…

-aquí tienes- dijo mientras la bandeja donde traía unas cuantas bebidas mas se contoneaba peligrosamente y ella abría los ojos como platos, mis reflejos bastaron para que no se me vinieran encima dos jarras de cerveza y un whisky on the rocks.

-Oh mierda… lo siento, he estado a punto de…- la chica se puso pálida de repente.

-No te preocupes, no hay culpa sin…whisky- ¿que había sido eso? Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar esa tontería ante la risa de la chica.

-Es cierto, gracias de todas formas-

-¿nueva, verdad?-

-Demasiado evidente ¿ eh?- sonrió

-Para todo hay una primera vez, solo te daré un consejo- dije un poco mas animado, ya que esta era la conversación mas larga que había tenido en días- ten cuidado con los tipos que piden whisky on the Rocks- dije acordándome de aquel primer día en el que vi a Nessie y esos tipos enchaquetados que casi la acosaban sexualmente

-Esta bien señor…-

-Seth- conteste

-Seth, tendré cuidado con esos tipos- después me guiñó un ojo y se giro con cuidado tras servirme mi cerveza.

Mire extrañado el posavasos de cartón, normalmente no lo ponían ya que las mesas estaban en un estado deplorable. En una letra algo torpe y femenina se dejaba leer:

_Mi turno termina a la 1.00_

_Jane_

Reí ante la nota viendo de reojo como la camarera observaba mi reacción, sonreí cortésmente, pero yo bien sabía que no iba a esperarla a la salida de su turno.

No más camareras por favor.

Me dedique sentir ese fresco elixir bajar por mi garganta lentamente, dejando que los recuerdos vagaran por mi cabeza. A decir verdad no podía odiar este lugar porque no tenia ningún mal recuerdo, nunca me había pasado nada malo en este sitio

-te propongo una cosa- dijo una voz que me hizo alzar la cabeza de inmediato- hay un tipo que me esta acosando para que me tome una copa con él…pero sinceramente no quiero hacerlo y tu eres mi única esperanza-

La chica era deslumbrante, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Delgada pero con curvas generosas y una piel canela que parecía extremadamente suave.

Su melena lisa y larga reposaba sobre sus hombros de un negro azabache casi azulado enmarcando una cara de finos rasgos exóticos.

-y… ¿de que tipo de proposición estamos hablando?- pregunte eclipsado por ese extraño halo que la chica desprendía y me atraía extremadamente a ella.

-Verás hagamos como si tras un duro día te sentaras en un bar a esperar a una chica que conociste hace poco, no le pediste una cita porque pensaste que era precipitado pero si le dejaste caer cortésmente que venias a este lugar con frecuencia y esperas esperanzado que venga- asentí con una media sonrisa por el descaro y la fluidez que tenia esa desconocida- entonces de pronto la chica que había venido con sus compañeros de trabajo se encuentra casualmente contigo y se acerca a tu mesa, tras los saludos de cortesía te pregunta si te importa que te acompañe porque la verdad está harta de sus compañeros y de su vida en general y tu le dices…- se quedo esperando mi respuesta alzando las cejas.

-Me encantaría que te sentaras conmigo- dije, entonces ella sonrió dejándome mas pasmado aun si era posible.

-Entonces la chica se sienta y se ve por fin liberada de la pesada carga que es aguantar a sus compañeros, entre ellos a un moscón que no para de zumbarle al oído, quedándose así un poco mas relajada y disfrutando de una agradable charla con ese chico tan atractivo- sentenció mientras ocupaba el asiento frente a mi.

-Serias una buena guionista-

-Nunca lo había pensado la verdad, pero creo que la imaginación aflora cuando estas desesperada- ambos reímos ante su comentario.

-Gracias por salvarme amable desconocido-

-Ha sido un placer-

Y como si se tratara de un milagro de esa forma tan tonta y casual empezamos una amena conversación entre nosotros, se llamaba Claire y para mi sorpresa trabajaba en la misma oficina que yo, solo que en otro departamento. Quizás por ello no la había visto nunca antes ya que si lo hubiera echo la chica no hubiera pasado desapercibida en absoluto para mi. Era alegre y extrovertida y también una chica osada, por lo general no hay mujeres que se atrevan a dar el primer paso ni que se comporten de esa forma tan poco tradicional y eso he de admitir que me fascinaba. Pero sobre todo y lo más importante había conseguido lo que ninguna otra en estos tres meses; hacer que no la compara en ningún momento con Reneesme, es mas hizo que me olvidara completamente de ella cada vez que hablaba sobre alguna cosa aunque fuera superflua.

Una cerveza dio paso a otra y a otra mas, tras la cuarta cerveza empezamos con el tequila…borrachos y acalorados nos reíamos sin ningún reparo al ver como el compañero de Claire lanzaba miradas asesinas en nuestra dirección, mas concretamente hacia mi persona. Jane, la camarera que había conocido unas horas antes también miraba atenta y un poco fastidiada provocando que mi repentina acompañante hiciera comentarios obscenos.

-las tiene operadas –

-siempre decís eso cuando una tía tiene buenas tetas-

-es la verdad, mira esa consistencia. Se le marcan los pezones dejando claro que no lleva sujetador y aun así están mas firmes que un soldado inglés, mas duras que una piedra y amigo eso es producto de la silicona y un horrible cirujano-

-o alomejor pasa muchas horas en el gimnasio y tu tienes envidia- replique

-mmm… no lo creo, además tengo unas tetas preciosas- reí tontamente ante su comentario

-creo que tienes razón- dije mirando su escote

-¡ Ey! Aun no estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para eso- ambos reímos de nuevo

-Lo siento…soy hombre y también célibe desde hace meses-

-Eso lo explica todo-

De las bromas pasamos a las confesiones y de las confesiones a las miserias, por lo que no es de extrañar que ella me soltara como su inmaduro novio la había dejado por otra chica con un pendiente en el pezón y yo le soltara a ella como había echo el ridículo mas importante de mi vida al pensar que una chica como Ness pudiera quererme. Así pasó la velada, dicen que la mierda se junta con la mierda y ahí estábamos nosotros dos; rezagados en un bar del cual nos estaban echando casi a patadas y con más alcohol que oxigeno en la sangre.

-¿te puedo preguntar una cosa Seth?- dijo atropelladamente mientras caminábamos por las calles tranquilas de la ciudad

-Claro, dispara-

-¿aun la quieres?- me quede parado de pronto en mitad de la acera haciendo que ella se girara extrañada.

-Yo…lo siento si te he ofendido no quería- alce una mano para que se callara mientras buscaba entre mis borrachas neuronas la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero no la encontraba ¿estaba aun enamorado de Reneesme, o simplemente estaba tan dolido que confundía el dolor con el amor? ¿por que me había costado tanto saber la respuesta, no se supone que debería de ser inmediata y evidente?

-Joder…- murmure

-Seth en serio lamento haberte molestado no hace falta que me digas nada-

-No la quiero- musite mirando a la nada y dándome cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿que?-

-Que creo…creo que no la quiero-

-Oh- dijo dejando su boca con la forma de una pequeña "o"

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- me tome mi tiempo para contestarle hasta que me iluminé

-Claire no es solo bueno !eso es cojonudo¡- grite eufórico mientras ella se unía a mis gritos de júbilo y nos abrazábamos con ímpetu. Estábamos claramente muy borrachos y montando un numerito en mitad de la calle pero me importaba un carajo porque había dado el primer paso en el camino de mi curación y para eso solo había echo falta que la chica de mis sueños se presentara en un bar pidiéndome ayuda, me emborrachara y después me preguntara eso. ¡Genial!

-¿ puedo entonces pedirte que me hagas el amor sin pensar en otra?- dijo cuando nos calmamos haciendo que me envarara estupefacto

-Claire, voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas caminar-

-Oh joder- sonrió- ¿donde has estado metido todo este tiempo?- musito mas para si misma que para mi. acto seguido me estampo con fuerza contra la pared y me besó. Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves dulces y picantes a la vez. Mierda, ¿donde coño había estado ella todo este tiempo?

Su lengua inquieta abrió mis labios para arrasar todo a su paso, para hacer que partes de mi cuerpo dormidas durante meses despertaran como un torbellino ante su toque fiero.

Mis manos la tocaban y las suyas me tocaban a mí mientras nuestras bocas disfrutaban del sabor del tequila mezclado con nuestra saliva, en su caso con un toque casi cítrico.

Me sentí rendido ante sus caricias, expuesto a ella, deje ser el sumiso ante su dominación porque era indescriptible lo que sentía.

Dicen que el primer beso que le das a una persona dicta como será una relación, predice como ambas almas se complementaran, para que eso suceda hay que sentir una tormenta biológica y emocional en tu organismo y eso es clave para vivir en una perfecta y placentera armonía.

También dicen que para una mujer el beso es el final del principio y para un hombre el comienzo del final. Efectivamente para mí este beso era comienzo de una nueva etapa desencadenado por un horrible y ahora olvidado final.

Entonces pensé vagamente en una frase que esa mañana leí:

"…_no he recibido respuesta pero tengo la esperanza de que lo hagas algún día, quizás cuando me hayas perdonado como una especie de señal ¿que te parece? Si, lo haremos así."_

Y en silencio hice una pequeña nota mental; ya estaba listo para mandar esa esperada respuesta.

* * *

**_aqui os trraigo una sorpresita espero que de vuestro agrado ;)_**

**_Por fin encontre tiempo para escribir el epiologo y supierais un poco que pasaba con seth, que fue el pero parado de los tres_**

**_espero que lo disfruteis como yo he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia_**

**_pd: empecé un nuevo fic "nueva perspectiva" si os apetece espero que os paseis tambien a leerlo y poder contar con vuestro apoyo_**

**_besos enormes Nocturnia._**


End file.
